


The Tournament

by canary986



Series: Love and Lifting [3]
Category: Gentleman Jack (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Edging, Established Relationship, F/F, Feelings, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fucking, Gyms, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Angst, Phone Sex, Sex, Sexual Tension, Smut, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:53:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 47,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26462971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canary986/pseuds/canary986
Summary: A continuation of our adventures with our gym themed Ann(e)s.
Relationships: Anne Lister (1791-1840)/Ann Walker (1803-1854)
Series: Love and Lifting [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1910950
Comments: 388
Kudos: 208





	1. What's Going On?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back!

It was early, too early, on a Monday when Ann stirred. She yawned, stretched and opened her eyes. She rolled over in bed to tuck herself into Anne’s warm body but when she turned, she found her side of the bed empty and cold. Frowning, she peered over at the clock, 3:30am. She sat up, puzzled until she found a small piece of paper on her bedside table.

‘Gone in early. Have a good day, A.’

Her thoughts swirled in her brain for a few minutes before she drifted back off to sleep. It was 7am when Ann’s alarm went off for work, she yawned and stretched one last time before dragging herself out to get ready for the day. She didn’t begrudge Anne for spending some time apart, she knew how important training was for her. But the next morning was the same, and the morning after that. Insecurity flooding her brain, she decided not to let Anne get away with it the following morning. When Anne tried to sneak out of bed at 3am, Ann was ready for her. 

“What’s going on?” 

“Oh. Nothing, I’m just getting in an extra workout before my day begins.”

“At 3:30am?” 

“Yes.” Anne kissed her on top of her head before getting up. 

“Anne?” Ann shouted back to the empty hallway. The bathroom door closed.

Ann sat back in bed, confused and a little hurt truth be told. Anne was shutting her out and her mind raced at all the possibilities that could be her reasoning for it. _She must be fucking someone else at the gym._ It wasn’t where her brain wanted to go but it was all she could think. She heard the front door close and her heart sank. She tried to go back to sleep but she couldn’t, too many scenarios running through her mind. She knew Anne wouldn’t cheat on her, right? She began to doubt herself.

“Fuck this.” She muttered as she got out of bed and started getting dressed. She hurried downstairs, putting her shoes on and locking the front door behind her. She positively marched through the streets to the gym, her blood boiling at what she might witness. The thought of Anne’s mouth on someone else, her hands all over another woman’s body. It sent a shiver up her spine and only fanned the flames of her impending rage. She barged through the doors and to the front desk.

“Where’s Anne?” She demanded, loudly to James, one of the other trainers who was sat in the office.

“She’s in the main room, she’s kinda in the middle of…” Replied James, not getting to finish his sentence before Ann had swiftly turned on her heels and headed straight into the main gym.

And there she was, training. Just like she said she was.

Anne had heard Ann giving James an earful so soon turned around to face her.

“Ann? What are you doing here?” Anne asked, puzzled.

“I thought. I… I don’t know what I thought.” Ann said, looking a little embarrassed. She walked closer to Anne, her sweat thick in the air from the exertion. “I thought you were with someone.”

“Oh Ann. No. You’ve got this all wrong.” How had Anne been so stupid? She could see now how this looked. “Hey, look at me.” She tilted Ann’s head up to meet her eyes. “I love you.” She kissed Ann on her cheek, softly.

As Ann’s head tilted into the kiss, her eyes wandered to the wall behind Anne. There was a poster.

_‘REGIONAL WEIGHT LIFTING TOURNAMENT’_

“Baby?” Ann said, breaking away from her grasp.

“Yes?”

“Are you… Are you training for something in particular?” Ann nodded to the wall.

“Oh. Well. I’m thinking about it.” She looked at the floor, unsure of herself. “I didn’t want to tell you in case, well, in case I don’t make the cut.” Anne felt small, she had convinced herself she was too old for competitions, past it, over the hill.

Ann’s heart broke. “Anne, you are the strongest, most magnificent, sexiest and charismatic woman I’ve ever met.” Ann lifted Anne’s chin with her finger. “You are going to enter this competition and I’m going to help you.”

Anne’s face exploded into a huge smile. “You’re going to help me train?” She laughed.

“Yes and you’d do well to remember that in the confines of this gym, I’m Coach Walker.” Ann raised her eyebrow, remaining authoritative.

“Yes ma’am.” Anne replied, pulling her in for a quick kiss.

“And when you win, you can whisk me away somewhere fancy to say thank you.” Ann laughed, kissing Anne’s handsome face again. “I love you.”

Anne smiled, being around Ann always made her feel invincible. Like she had no reason to ever doubt her ability. Truth be told, she had started to feel the aches and pains in her joints recently and she immediately assumed the worst, that she’d soon start fading away to age.

Ann looked at her face, she could see the worry lines, the uncertainty behind her eyes. “Anne Lister, you are the strongest woman in here. Stop overthinking.” Ann looked up into her eyes. “I’ve got to go to work but we’ll come up with a proper plan later?”

Anne nodded, Ann always snapped her out of those negative thoughts and reignited the confidence that she always held deep down. She licked her lips and looked at Ann.

“Stop that, you need to keep training.” Ann said as she playfully smacked Anne’s firm bum through her shorts.

“Yes, chief.” Anne replied with a wink.

“You know what they say, don’t you?” Ann drawled. “No sex before a big event.”

Anne’s mouth hung open in disbelief as Ann left the room. _She’s just joking. She must be joking._ Anne brushed it off and went back to her deadlifts. She rolled the bar along the floor so it gently rested against her shins before squatting down to wrap her strong, chalked hands around it. She flexed her neck left and right, took a deep inhale and rose on her legs, lifting the bar. The veins in her arms popped and the beads of sweat glistened on her chest as she continued for another 9 reps before setting the bar to rest on the ground. Weighted squats were her strongest but deadlifts were a close second. She figured if she trained both then she had twice the chance of competing in the tournament. She shook her arms before shuffling into the position again for another 10 reps. This time when she settled the bar back on the ground she heard someone behind her. She glanced into the mirror. _Well well well._ One of her new members was on the spin bike, looking in her direction. They shared a glance and a smile before the moment was interrupted. Anne’s head looked in the direction of the noise before seeing Ann striding over to her. _Oh shit._

“What the fuck was that?” Ann said, slightly louder than she meant to.

“It wasn’t anything, I was just being friendly.” Anne tried to explain in vain. She was flirting, not outrageously but it was true all the same.

Ann pulled her in by her sweaty black vest and kissed her, all fury and fire. Ann deepened the kiss, brushing her tongue against Anne's. It was hot. When Ann pulled away, Anne’s eyes were still firmly closed, lips parted.

“Hmm. It’d do you good to remember who you belong to.” Ann said, shooting the woman on the spin bike a glare.

“You’re fucking hot when you’re territorial.” Anne whispered, instantly wet from the way Ann had kissed her.

“I only came back to bring you in a coffee, it’s behind the desk if you can tear yourself away long enough to drink it.” She clicked her tongue and smoothed Anne’s lips with her finger before leaning in and kissing her again. As she went to move away, Anne pulled her back in by her wrist and tilted her chin again.

“Behave! I’ll see you tonight.” Ann said, patting Anne’s chest before leaving the gym.

Anne swiftly made her way to the office, she needed a break anyway. It was two weeks until the competition and the try outs were in a few days. Excitement and anxiety swirled in her gut as she got out her laptop. She cupped her coffee, the warmth radiating through her hands and took a deep breath before filling in the registration form. She knew she had a shot, sure she should’ve been training harder a while back in preparation but she was confident in her abilities. Plus with Ann cheering her on, she really did feel invincible. She hit send on the application, her phone buzzing instantly with the confirmation email. She stretched before finishing her coffee and texting Ann.

‘I’ve entered. No going back now!’ with a little flexing emoji.

Ann was in the staff room at work when her phone vibrated in her pocket. She smiled, instantly knowing it was from Anne. She thought back to their morning. _Maybe I was a little hard on her._ She made a mental note to make it up to her tonight. If they weren’t allowed to have sex, she’d have to be creative. _What a stupid rule._ She was beginning to regret her own words.


	2. Coach Walker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our journey continues.
> 
> Mildly NSFW.

Anne finished her shift and started setting up the gym for the next day. It had been a long one today and she was starting to feel the effects of starting her training at 3:30am. She needed more rest, to eat better, all these things that she used to do before she met Ann. She used to be so focused, so primed and lately, she’d been letting everything go for the sake of her new relationship. Not that she’d change a single thing about the last few months, mind. But if she was going to smash the try outs, she needed to regain some focus. It wasn’t easy when most of the time her mind wandered to thoughts about Ann. The way her golden hair smelled like coconuts, how her laugh reverberated through Anne’s entire body, the way she’d cry out Anne’s name just before she came. _Stop it._

Anne shook her head and gathered her stuff together. She closed the big double doors and locked them before heading down the steps to her car. All her good intentions of going back to hers to sleep went out the window as soon as she pulled out her phone, reading a text sent from Ann.

I’ve started on our plan! Bring wine! Coach Walker x

Anne rolled her eyes and smiled. _This woman will be the death of me._ She got into the car and revved the engine, the sound echoing around the car park. Pairing her car radio with her phone, she scrolled through Spotify for something motivating. The intro drums began to Led Zep’s Rock and Roll as she wound down the window inhaling the cold air. She needed to keep awake long enough tonight to see what plans Ann had in store but she was also absolutely knackered. A night with Ann Walker usually always involved intense multiple orgasms until the early hours. Surely she’d relent? She was sure there wasn’t actually any science behind this stupid rule anyway, she was confident she could talk Ann out of it and have her head buried between her legs by 10pm. She drove to Ann’s street, parked up and walked straight to the corner shop. Wine in hand she knocked on Ann’s door with a grin. Ann opened it and immediately pulled her into the house by her coat, pressing her up against the door as it closed.

“Mmm. I missed you today.” Ann said, snaking her arms around Anne’s torso and kissing her.

“I have to say this is a nice welcome.” Anne smiled into the kiss before breaking away. “I bought wine!”

Ann giggled and took the bottle out of her hands as she led Anne into the kitchen.

“Ann! What is this!” Anne laughed and looked at her, Ann was rocking on her heels and smiling shyly. There on the kitchen table was a flip chart and an assortment of pens. Anne looked back at Ann, honestly was there a more adorable woman on this earth?

“Am I the student now?” Anne said, smirking while she pulled out one of the kitchen chairs and sat down.

“Stop making fun of me, I wanted to help with your training plan.” Ann swatted Anne’s arm as she sat down next to her with her glass.

“Where’s mine?” Anne asked, her brow furrowed.

“You’re in training, the wine’s for me.” She smiled a cheeky smile, knowing it would drive Anne wild.

“You are the worst, Ann Walker.” She leaned over and tickled her until Ann was full on giggling, playfully hitting Anne's back in an attempt to get her to stop. Anne loved the ease between them, they could be sensible, they could be serious but more than anything she loved how they could just be themselves, their true selves with each other without having to pretend. Happiness swam in her heart as she watched Ann laughing under her touch.

“Right then, coach. What’s this all about?” Anne said, gesturing to the multicoloured pens on the table.

“Well.” Ann flipped over the page on the chart showing a whole page titled ‘FOOD’.

“I like where this is going.” Anne joked.

“We need to make sure your diet is optimal.” Ann said, lightly tapping Anne on her stomach. “So, lots of broccoli and protein.” Ann screwed up her face as she said the word broccoli.

“Sounds perfect to me, what’s next?” Anne was relieved, she ate that stuff all the time, well, she did before Ann anyway. No big deal.

“No alcohol.” Ann said, moving her wine glass further out of Anne’s reach.

This one wasn’t ideal but she could manage it, for a couple of weeks at least. It wasn’t that she was a huge drinker but she did love sharing a bottle of wine with Ann some evenings as they relaxed together. The warm fuzziness of the alcohol enveloping them both as they held each other close, exchanging lazy kisses. _Hmm, perhaps I’ll miss that more than I thought._

“This page is for you to map out all your training sessions. I know you’re super organised anyway but this is partly for me so that I can see when you’re in the gym and when to give you some space. I think you should spend a couple nights a week at least at yours so you can sleep uninterrupted.” Ann trailed off at the end of that sentence. _Surely we can survive that._

“Hey.” Anne said, looking deep into her blue eyes. “I’ll miss you too.”

Ann smiled, Anne always knew what she was thinking or worrying about.

“Now, this brings me up to the last rule. No sex.” Ann said, resolutely. Trying to convince herself of it more than anything.

“You know there’s hardly any scientific evidence to back this up, right?” Anne said, trying to sound confident in an attempt to change Ann’s mind. She ran her fingers up Ann’s thigh, drawing lazy circles increasingly higher and higher. Ann softly sighed before she snapped herself out of it.

“No, Anne. This is important.”

“But, Ann.” Anne was bordering on whining now, she palmed Ann’s thigh harder, squeezing it as she leaned across to kiss Ann softly before pulling away.

“I mean it.” Ann said as she got up and downed the last of her wine. “Let’s go to bed.”

“Ok great!” Anne said, a huge grin appearing on her face.

“To sleep, Anne.” Ann shouted behind her as she began walking up the stairs. "Hands to yourself at all times." 

Anne’s alarm rang out at 3am, the room still pitch black. She murmured in confusion before switching it off. Sidling up to Ann’s warm body, she wrapped her arms around her bare waist and nuzzled into the back of Ann’s neck, gently kissing her soft skin. Without much thought she lazily rolled her hips against Ann’s bum as she held her tighter, a soft moan escaping her sleepy lips. Ann instinctively pushed back, pressing her bum further into Anne’s groin.

“You feel so good.” Anne whispered while she raised herself up on one arm, trying to roll Ann over so she could rest on top of her. It was effortless the way they moved together, so in sync. Ann relented, sleepiness still thick in her brain as she held Anne’s face and kissed her hard, rolling her hips up into her.

Anne groaned, sliding her hand down Ann’s body and gripping her bum, pulling her closer. Ann’s involuntary moan snapped her out of her fog. She put her hands on Anne’s chest, holding her there, both of them breathing heavily.

“Anne, we can’t.”

“Mm, what?” Anne said, her eyes full of want. She tried to kiss Ann again but she twisted out of her grasp.

“Anne! We can’t have sex.” Ann was breathless, trying to stay strong for the pair of them. She rolled out of bed and put on her dressing gown.

“Where are you going?” Anne whined.

“I’m going to sort your breakfast out. I need to get out of this bedroom before I lose my resolve.”

Anne sighed, she flopped onto her back and stared at the ceiling. Arousal raged through her veins, it was torturous. After Ann left the room she briefly thought about taking matters into her own hands, literally, but it felt wrong. Like a betrayal if she did that. She wanted to climax with Ann and only with Ann. She sighed and after a cold shower, made her way downstairs to the kitchen to find Ann packing her lunchbox.

“Hey.” Ann cupped her face and kissed her softly on her cheek. “I’ve made you protein oats for this morning and then I’ve boxed you up some chicken, rice and vegetables for your lunch.”

Anne looked on the kitchen counter and saw the tupperware, it had a bright yellow post-it on the lid that just said ‘13 more days’. Anne smiled, she rounded the corner of the kitchen table and pulled Ann in for a full body hug.

“Thank you. I’d better go. Maybe I should spend tonight at home? I don’t want to, but well, if you’re making me stick to this plan then an extra few hours of sleep would probably do me good, _without distractions_.” She raked her eyes up and down Ann’s body before snapping out of it. “Plus the try outs are on Tuesday morning.”

“Ok, that makes sense. Why don’t you spend the weekend at yours and then come back here after work on Monday? We can go over our game plan for Tuesday? Oh, also I have my work night out too on Wednesday night, if you wanted to come to that?” Ann asked.

“Hmm. I’ll think about that okay? But yeah, the weekend plan sounds good.” Anne kissed her on top of her head. “I’ve got to go, I’ll miss you.” 

“Oh wait!” Ann interrupted, she opened the fridge and pulled out more boxed up food. “I’ve done your meals for this whole week, so take these so you stay on track without me.” She stacked the boxes on the table counting them to make sure all bases were covered.

“I don’t deserve you.” Anne said, gathering the boxes and filling up her gym bag. “Thank you.” She pulled Ann in for a kiss before she left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a big work event next week so the next chapter may be slightly delayed - I'll update as soon as I can, though. I've got you ❤


	3. Stop Watching Me Sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour!

Anne had been focusing solidly on her training over the last few days, gunning it in the gym and getting a decent 7 hours sleep a night after swapping her early classes with James. Ann had agreed to let her get on with it alone for the try outs, Anne needed to focus and concentrate and that was impossible with Ann in front of her in those ridiculously tight leggings.

It was nearing the end of the day and the gym was dead, bored of sitting behind the desk watching the clock tick, Anne decided to squeeze in one last set of the day. She strode confidently into the main room, noticing her reflection in the mirrored walls. She was looking stronger and fitter than she’d ever looked before. _Must be all that broccoli._ She smiled at herself smugly, tensing her arms so that her muscles popped as she made it over to the kettlebells. A few clean and presses to finish off the day wouldn’t go amiss, she thought. She grabbed the kettlebell and placed it in between her legs on the matted floor. Shuffling her feet and pointing her toes out slightly, she stilled before inhaling. After a moment, she effortlessly squatted, hooking her strong fingers under the handle to grip on. Her muscular thighs flexed as she swiftly used her momentum to thrust back upwards, keeping the kettlebell close to her torso until she pressed it above her head as her legs straightened. She felt the adrenaline surge through her body as she completed 3 sets of 12, positively buzzing as she wiped the sweat off her forehead and returned the kettlebell with the others.

She was excelling now, her recovery times were shorter and she could feel her body was more resilient. She felt sharp, determined and excited to give it her all tomorrow. She was more excited, however, at the prospect of seeing Ann tonight. Her heart fluttered as she thought about running her hands through her golden hair and kissing her soft lips. Anne had really missed her warm body next to hers at night, she’d even missed her snoring which she’d never admit to her face. She pulled out her phone and typed out a message,

‘I can’t wait to see you tonight. I’ll be over in about an hour, need anything?’

Her phone buzzed after only a few seconds. It was a photo of Ann looking ridiculously adorable in her sweats and hoodie lounging on her sofa.

‘Just you.’

Anne’s heart melted, had she ever loved a woman this much? Sure she’d had dalliances in the past, even a few mildly long term relationships but no one even compared to Ann. All those years spent not really getting attached and now here she was, entirely whipped by Ann Walker. She smiled and pocketed her phone, drumming her hands on the front desk waiting for the time to pass. She felt excited, more excited than usual. Those few days apart felt like a lifetime. As soon as the clock struck 8pm, Anne shut off the lights, locked up and drove straight to Ann’s. She knocked on the door and immediately heard hurried footsteps making their way to her. Ann opened the door, her smile wide and her eyes twinkling.

“You have your own key, you know.” Ann said, pulling Anne in for a kiss.

“I know but it’s polite isn’t it sometimes? To knock first? You could’ve been having a wank for all I know.” Anne joked, her smile still firmly fixed on her face.

“Having a wank?!” Ann giggled, shaking her head and opening the door wider. “Get into this house right now.”

Anne did as she was told and stepped into the house swiftly turning on her feet to gently press Ann back into the door as it clicked shut. Ann hummed as Anne looked into her eyes, cupping Ann's face with her strong hands and holding her there, all the while softly running her teeth over her bottom lip. Ann began to tilt her chin, a silent plea for Anne to close the gap between them but Anne just smirked and kept her hands where they were. Ann let out a frustrated sigh which, as soon as it left her lips, travelled straight to Anne’s core. Anne’s eyes blackened as she pulled Ann’s lips towards hers and kissed her hard. Ann whimpered and ran her hands up Anne’s sides before travelling upwards, threading her fingers in her dark hair, lighting scratching her scalp.

“Mmm. I missed you.” Anne drawled, pressing Ann further into the door.

“Oh fuck, Anne. I missed you too.” Ann whispered and she deepened the kiss, moaning into Anne’s mouth as she felt Anne’s body pressing flush against hers. She could feel herself getting wet at the contact, even through clothes. She kissed Anne again before pulling away, smiling.

“Hungry?” Ann asked, innocently.

“I’m fucking starving.” Anne replied with a feral edge to her words as she captured Ann’s lips again for another kiss.

Ann revelled in the kiss before breaking away. She intertwined her fingers with Anne’s and led her away from the front door. Anne followed her through the hallway and into the kitchen where the sight of more tupperware greeted her.

“Ann, you didn’t make all this just for me?” Anne said.

“I did. It’s a big day tomorrow, I wanted to make sure my big, strong girlfriend was as prepared as she could be.”

Ann smoothed over Anne’s strong arms as she spoke, causing a small shiver to run up her spine as she ran her thumb over her bicep. It had been 4 days since they’d last shagged, the longest they’d ever gone for and Ann was struggling. Every touch was dangerous, like the dam could burst at any moment. She had to be strong, she had a good feeling that Anne’s resolve was even weaker than hers. Anne noticed Ann shiver and placed her hands to rest on Ann’s waist, squeezing ever so lightly. Ann exhaled, all she wanted Anne to do was pick her up, put her on the kitchen counter and ravish her. She was pretty sure she would be coming in 5 minutes or less at this rate. She looked up into Anne’s brown eyes, a silent plea to stop this before it started. Anne held her gaze as she exhaled a long breath, in silence they both understood. Anne smiled and broke the tension.

“I was really hoping we could just order pizza tonight.” It was true, she loved the food plan Ann had worked out for her but it was getting a little repetitive.

“Not tonight, you don’t want to feel sluggish for the try outs. But…” Ann traced her finger from Anne’s collarbone down her stomach before stopping. “What about tomorrow night? We could get pizza after the try outs and then let loose a little?” She raked her eyes back up to Anne’s handsome face.

In that moment Anne couldn’t decide whether she wanted to fail the qualifiers just so she could drag Ann back to her house the second they were over and shag her brains out or whether she wanted to actually get through to compete. That would mean another 10 days of this and she didn’t know if she’d survive it. Ann could see the wheels turning in her head, she patted her on the arm and fixed them a couple of plates from the fridge. They agreed to have an early night. Hands to themselves.

Anne kept waking up, her nerves usually didn’t get the better of her but she was anxious about the morning. She lay on her back and propped her hands behind her head, letting her thoughts just run wild for a while. She turned to watch Ann sleeping. She thought about how lucky she was, that this beautiful woman who was so encouraging and supportive was here cheering her on, willing her to succeed.

“Stop watching me sleep.” Ann said softly.

Anne laughed out loud and hugged her close to her body. “I can’t sleep, I’m just going to get up and make some coffee. I have to leave the house in a few hours anyway, I might as well get up rather than just lie here. I’ll let you sleep and I’ll call you later to let you know how I got on.” She kissed Ann and pulled the covers off her. Dressed only in her red boxers, she stood up and stretched her arms up to the ceiling, her dark brown hair tickling her bare shoulders.

“Anne. You’re an idiot.” Ann mumbled without even opening her eyes. “I’ve taken the day off, I’m coming with you. I’ll be down in a bit if you’re making coffee.” She snuggled back into the pillow and kept her eyes closed.

Anne smiled, a genuine wave of gratitude washed over her. She couldn’t believe how thoughtful and supportive Ann was. She’d never been treated like this before, she’d never had someone else put her needs first. Just for a moment, her heart ached for all the years spent without Ann. To have had someone who believed so much in her would’ve saved her years of thinking she didn’t deserve to ever expect that from anyone. What she didn’t realise was that she’d been thinking, frozen to the spot, for so long that Ann was now fully awake.

“You know, if you continue to stand there in your boxers and nothing else, I cannot be held responsible for my actions.” Ann looked Anne up and down and gently wet her lips. She followed the hard lines of the muscles on her stomach with her eyes and felt herself getting wet. The curve of her deltoids, the defined lines of her thighs. It was distracting. How she longed to be scooped up into those ridiculously strong arms and be held up against the wall with Anne’s fingers buried inside her.

“Ann.” Anne drawled. “I can hear your thoughts from here.” She raised her eyebrow trying to play it cool but her nipples instantly hardened as arousal began to pump round her body.

“Hmm.” Ann said smiling at the effect she had over Anne. “Seems I’m not the only one with their mind in the gutter.”

Anne smiled and rolled her eyes before heading to the bathroom to get dressed. The smell of coffee woke Ann up half an hour later and she sleepily padded downstairs. Anne was sat at the kitchen table, scribbling in her journal, tapping her foot nervously. Ann came behind her and wrapped her arms around her neck, kissing her softly behind her ear.

“Hi.” Anne smiled. “Your coffee is on the side.”

“Thank you.” Ann kissed her again and grabbed her mug from the kitchen counter, wrapping both her hands around it for comfort. “Are you okay? Feeling alright?”. Ann could sense she was anxious. It was unusual, normally Anne was calm and collected but this morning she was unsettled. Ann rested her mug down and smoothed her warm hands down Anne’s arms, rubbing them reassuringly. “You’re going to do great and you know what? If you don’t qualify, I’m still going to love you just the same.” Ann kissed her on top of her head and went back upstairs to get dressed.

The 2 hour ride to the training venue was mostly spent in silence. Ann rested her palm on Anne’s thigh gently the whole way, just to let her know she was there. Anne gripped the steering wheel firmly, butterflies swimming in her stomach. She cursed herself for allowing the nerves to affect her, usually she’d hold herself together fine but today was different. Was it because Ann would be watching? She didn’t want to let her down as well as herself? She couldn’t be sure but whatever it was, it was making her nervous. She’d dressed in her favourite black loose fitting vest and her trademark shorts. She’d treated herself to some new neon green trainers just so she could feel a bit fancy. Her old gym shoes stank and were covered in scuffs from months of training. Not that it mattered but she just wanted to feel fresh, she flexed her toes inside them and breathed deeply. _You got this._ The sun was a deep orange in the sky as it began to rise, its warmth flooding into the car through the windscreen. Ann turned and softly smiled at Anne, she squeezed her thigh affectionately as they pulled into the car park. Anne shut off the engine and sat back in her seat, she exhaled and flexed her neck left and right.

“Ready?” Ann said.

“Let’s do it.” Anne replied, giving her a wink as she opened her door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How will the try outs go? Will the Ann(e)s keep it in their pants? How much broccoli is too much broccoli? (asking for a friend)


	4. 8008!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two updates in a week? Don't say I don't treat you.

Ann held Anne’s hand tightly as they walked through the doors to the gym. She squeezed it just before letting go so that Anne could sign her name and get the schedule. Ann watched her, if Anne was still nervous, she wasn’t showing it. She said hi to the organisers and got her registration number before walking back over to Ann looking pleased with herself.

“What are you laughing at?” Ann asked, her brow furrowed.

“Look at my registration number!” Anne held up the paper, a tear forming in the corner of her eye from holding in her laugh.

“I don’t get it?” Ann was genuinely confused.

“8008!” Anne pointed at the big black numbers, giggling as she explained, “It says BOOB.” Her face broke out into the toothiest grin Ann had ever seen, which only made her burst out laughing too.

“You are ridiculous! Trust you to have your mind in the gutter already.” Ann swatted her side before beckoning her closer. “Come here.” Ann took the paper from her hands and, with her tongue poking out the side of her mouth in concentration, pinned the number onto Anne’s vest. She smoothed it down with her flat palm, purposefully grazing her left nipple. She hummed in delight as it instantly rose to attention.

Anne let out a sigh. “Stop teasing me. You have no idea how much I want you.” Anne said, holding Ann’s gaze.

“Oh, I… I think I do.” Ann replied, cupping Anne’s face with her right hand and stroking her toned stomach with her left. “Do you know how I know?” Ann challenged.

“Go on.” Anne breathed in reply.

Ann motioned for Anne to lower her ear to her mouth. Even on tip toes, Ann couldn’t quite reach that high. Anne obliged and bent her knees to lean her head towards Ann’s face. Ann brushed her lips against the shell of Anne’s ear, her breath hot on Anne’s skin. “I know because I want you the same amount. I’m going crazy without having you inside me every night.” Anne closed her eyes instantly and inhaled before Ann continued, “I’m so wet for you right now.”

Anne snapped her head back to look at Ann, the energy electric between them. Anne’s eyes were half lidded with arousal as Ann licked and softly bit her bottom lip. Anne was just about to pick Ann up and carry her out of this place when Ann pressed her hand on her chest.

“Calm down. Conserve your energy.” Ann purred, stroking Anne’s shoulder. “We have to go get you warmed up.”

“I think you’ve more than done that.” Anne whispered as she followed Ann into the main room.

The room was large with lofty ceilings which made the space seem even bigger. It smelled of rubber gym mats and sweat. Ann crinkled up her nose but it centred Anne. The smell was familiar to her, comforting even. Since it was just try outs and everyone had their own time slots to compete throughout the whole day, the gym wasn’t very busy. A few women in Anne’s age category were waiting to be called forward but apart from them and a few spectators, it was pretty chilled. Anne exhaled and rolled her shoulders, trying to work out the last minute tension she was holding and started stretching when she noticed Ann seemed distracted. Truth be told, Ann was in her element. There were strong, older women as far as her eye could see in various states of gym dress.

Anne caught her eyes going wide and smiled. “Keep it in your pants, Ann.” She whispered in her ear causing Ann to jump.

“Oh stop it.” Ann laughed, batting Anne’s arm playfully. “How does this work anyway?”

“It shouldn’t take too long, I basically have to wait to be called forward and then I need to lift as heavy as I can. Then I guess I see if I’ve made the cut to compete against other people in the tournament.” Anne replied. “Actually, I’d better go over there now, it’s almost time. You coming to watch?”

Ann turned back to Anne. “Yes of course.”

Weighted squats were up first which Anne was happy with, start with the strongest and then head to deadlifts. Simple. The judges set up the equipment for each competitor to keep everything fair and so there could be no cheating. Anne felt a last minute jolt of nerves as she waited for the bar to be ready, she bounced on her heels and wrung her hands. What if she couldn’t do it? What if she didn’t make it? Before her brain had a chance to get the better of her, she was called forward and her resolve returned to her. She confidently walked onto the mat area, her head held high and a small smile on her lips. She got into position next to the loaded bar and stood still. With a deep breath Anne took a moment to centre herself. From the seating area, Ann was enjoying the show a little bit too much. She squeezed her legs together as her eyes raked over Anne’s muscular form. The sight of Anne Lister, in deep concentration, priming herself for her squats was driving her positively feral. All she wanted to do was rip those shorts right off her and run her tongue up the length of her thigh. She shivered before willing her mind to return to the room, hoping no one else noticed her uncomfortable and mildly inappropriate squirming.

It was time.

Anne got herself into position, ducking her head under the barbell and resting it against the back of her shoulders. She was focused, determined. She started heavy, she figured if she could squat her PB then surely she was in for a shot. Her strong chalked hands gripped the bar and she flexed her fingers before closing them tightly around the cold steel. She inhaled and stood upright, taking the whole weight of the barbell onto her back. Taking two steps backwards, she inhaled again before lowering herself into her squat. She felt the burn in her quads as she reached the bottom and forced herself back up again, releasing her breath at the top. She repeated this for 9 more reps before the judges held up their hand. She steadily walked forward and re-racked the bar before standing up straight. She clapped her chalky hands together and wiped a bead of sweat from her temple with her thumb, leaving a stripe of chalk on her skin. A shiver ran up Ann’s spine as she watched Anne stride towards the table to see if she’d made the cut or whether she’d have to repeat her entry. Her strong legs glistened with sweat as she stood chatting to the organisers. Ann licked her lips and followed the lines of her muscles until they disappeared under her shorts. She tried to eavesdrop on the conversation but they were talking too quietly. She couldn’t make out Anne’s expression as she confidently strode back towards her until she raised her hand and signed a thumbs up before breaking out into a grin. Ann immediately jumped out of her seat and closed the gap between them, throwing her arms around Anne’s sweaty shoulders. She kissed her, hard, before pulling back. “I’m so proud of you.” Ann said before kissing her again.

Anne laughed, “Ann, people are looking.”

“Let them, I don’t give a shit.” Ann replied, smiling. She turned round and led Anne by the hand outside. “Let’s get some air, eh?”

Anne followed like a puppy. She was euphoric, she’d not only made the cut but her insanely hot, supportive, wonderful girlfriend just made out with her in front of everyone and didn’t care that everyone was looking. They walked through the double entrance doors and rounded the corner of the building.

“You’re so strong!” Ann said, with a twinkle in her eye as she leaned back against the brick wall of the gym. She pawed at Anne’s arms as they enveloped her, running her nails up from Anne’s elbows to her shoulders. She pulled her head back slightly before giggling.

“What?” Anne said, confused,

“You have chalk all over your face.” Ann wet her finger with her tongue and wiped the chalk line off Anne’s temple but as she pulled her finger away, Anne caught it with her lips. She softly sucked it before letting it go. Ann immediately let out a soft moan at the feeling of Anne’s warm mouth. Her eyes filled with want as she dove in to capture Anne’s lips. She immediately deepened the kiss, her tongue finding Anne’s as they moved together. Anne pressed her harder into the wall before breaking away. She breathed heavily, trying to centre herself, eventually resting her cheek against Ann’s.

“I can’t survive 9 more days without you.” She whined. She was so worked up by this point she felt like she was going to explode. “I want to go in there and resign.”

“Anne. You are going to go back in there, try out for the deadlifts and then…” Ann traced her finger down from Anne’s collarbone, across her torso and pinged the elastic of her shorts. “I’m going to give you your reward for being so good.” Ann raised her eyebrow just a fraction but it was enough for Anne to know what she meant.

“Oh.” Anne growled, her clit throbbing at the thought.

“Come on, let’s do this.” Ann said as she led Anne back into the gym before things got out of hand. 

Anne lined up and waited for her turn. She rocked on her heels, unable to stand still but this time not from nerves. She couldn’t stand still because she was so fucking pent up. Energy and arousal buzzed through every cell in her body. She glanced over to Ann who smirked at her from the seating area, she knew exactly what she was doing. She seductively blew her a kiss and Anne rolled her eyes and softly laughed to herself. Her whole body was on fire after their brief encounter outside the gym.

Anne’s number was called and she made her way to the front of the mat while the bar was being loaded for her. She looked over at Ann and winked before crossing her arms across her body and lifting her vest up and over her head. Why should Ann have all the fun? The effect was immediate. Ann’s mouth went dry as she was met with the sight of Anne Lister in her shorts and sports bra stretching with a smug fucking grin on her face. The toned muscles of her upper body bare for all to see. She chalked up her hands again and, without breaking eye contact with Ann, smoothed her thumb subtly across her stomach knowing the chalk smudge on her skin would drive her wild. She settled her feet in her bright green trainers and rolled the bar towards her so it gently tapped her shins. She lightly shook her arms before squatting down into position. With the final nod from the judges she gripped the bar firmly before standing up strong, bringing the loaded barbell with her. It felt easy. Whether it was the fact she was more warmed up from the squats earlier or whether it was because she was positively vibrating with arousal, ready to explode, she couldn’t be sure. All Anne knew was that she was smashing her deadlift PB on her first attempt and felt sure she could go heavier. She rested the bar back down on the ground effortlessly before she signalled to the judges to load it up with more plates.

She licked her lips and squatted to grip onto the bar again, looking straight at Ann. She rolled her neck before stilling. Closing her eyes, she inhaled and stood tall bringing the weights with her. At the top, knowing full well what this would do to Ann, she let out her breath in an almost over the top dramatic exhale before lowering the bar back to the ground and smiling to herself.

Ann may as well have been a puddle on the floor by this point. She was still squirming in her seat, squeezing her legs together in a failed attempt to stop the aching in her core. She was breathing deeply, her lips parted. Anne winked at her before heading over to the table to see if she had gotten through. When she turned back around to go and tell Ann the good news, Ann had already leapt out of her seat and was right behind her. Their eyes met, full of desire and as Anne began to say, “I made it.” Ann immediately grabbed her hand and dragged her away from the performance area.

“Ann! Where are we going?” Anne laughed, she knew Ann couldn’t wait.

They hurried past the front desk where Anne had to shout back, “Thank you so much for the opportunity, I’ll see you all for the competition!” as her girlfriend marched her to the car park.

They reached Anne’s car and Ann pressed Anne up against the door.

“Now, then. What’s got you so hot and bothered?” Anne said, smiling confidently.

Ann leaned forward and kissed her, “stop talking and drive us home.” She whispered, gripping onto Anne’s hip bone and squeezing it. “Now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> She did it! 
> 
> Will they make it home? Will there be any rivals at the tournament? Will Anne ever get to eat pizza? 
> 
> Stay tuned, dear reader.


	5. You're The Boss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone has waited long enough. 
> 
> NSFW 🚨

Anne started the engine and revved it a few times for good measure. Ann chuckled to herself before turning her head to look straight at Anne. Her eyes were wild, it made Anne’s clit throb. She knew what sort of thoughts were running rampant through her mind. She almost unbuckled herself to take Ann’s face in her hands but she knew that if she kissed her just once, she wouldn’t be able to stop. They had to make it home.

Anne looked deep into Ann’s blue eyes. “I love you, thank you for being here with me today.” She took Ann’s hand and kissed the back of her palm affectionately.

Ann smiled softly. “I’m so proud of you, Anne.” She twisted her body to face Anne more. “I love you so much, but…” Her gaze flitted between Anne’s deep brown eyes and her lips. “If you don’t drive us home right now, I’m going to explode.”

“Oh.” Anne said, with a smug grin on her face. “Maybe I should drive really slowly, do under the speed limit? Maybe stop for a coffee halfway back?” Anne was enjoying playing with her like this.

Ann reached over and took Anne’s chin firmly in her hand. “I want you to break every speed limit and run every red light so I can get you home and fuck that smug look off your face.” Ann said, with an air of authority.

It worked. Anne immediately groaned at her words, the balance of power shifting again between them. “You’re the boss.” Anne said to herself as she pulled off and drove out of the car park.

The first hour felt like a lifetime. Anne focused on the lines on the road, the number plate of the car in front, _anything_ to keep her mind occupied. Neither of them spoke, it was too dangerous. After so many days of being worked up and not allowed release, Anne wanted to make sure this was actually going to happen this time. Her resolve couldn’t withstand another episode of working themselves up and then having to break away.

“Are we allowed to do this? I did qualify and it seems this insanely frustrating rule of yours did help.”

No answer.

“Ann?”

Still no answer.

Anne was just negotiating a busy junction, eyes on the road, when a soft, filthy sound broke her concentration. She just managed to pull off at the right exit before her head immediately spun in Ann’s direction.

“Ann, what are you…” Anne’s words caught in her throat when Ann’s glazed eyes flicked up to meet hers. Anne trailed her eyes down from Ann’s parted mouth to the hand inside her trousers. She stuttered before remembering she was supposed to be driving and looking where she was going.

“I can’t wait.” Ann said. “I can’t fucking wait.” feigning remorse. Ann writhed in her seat, she just couldn’t hold it together any longer. The build up, the competition, seeing Anne sweating and thrusting in front of her all morning. She groaned as her core throbbed just thinking about it.

“Right.” Anne said, resolutely.

She turned the next corner and spotted a partially secluded lay-by up ahead. She somehow managed to keep focused on the road until she was able to pull in. She unclipped her seatbelt to face Ann properly. For a while they just looked at each other, almost afraid to move until Anne cupped Ann’s face in her hand and leaned forwards to kiss her. Ann immediately unclipped herself and straddled Anne’s lap, kissing her sloppily. Anne could feel the heat of her core against her stomach as she moved, chasing the friction.

“You need me baby?” Anne said, playfully.

“Yes” Ann whined loudly.

Anne fumbled with Ann’s trousers, flicking open the button causing Ann to cry out in anticipation. She held Anne’s head in her hands and leaned down to kiss her hard.

Anne pulled back a fraction. “You need me inside you?” Anne whispered against Ann’s lips.

“Yes!” Ann cried a second time.

“You’re so fucking hot like this, past the point of no return.”

Anne snaked her right hand into Ann’s open trousers and finally, _finally_ into her soaked underwear. They both moaned in unison at the contact as Anne’s fingers made contact with Ann’s skin.

“Oh fuck.” Anne breathed. “You’re so fucking wet.” Anne closed her eyes, unable to focus on anything other than Ann’s warm sticky arousal all over her fingers. It felt amazing. Ann lifted her hips up, a plea for Anne to hurry up. She got the hint and teasingly stroked Ann’s entrance with two fingers until she angled her wrist upwards and gently pushed them inside.

“Uh yes, Anne. Fuck me.” Ann whispered in Anne’s ear, holding her head against her chest as her muscles squeezed Anne’s fingers inside her.

Anne growled and began to move her whole arm in time with Ann’s movements, getting deeper and deeper. The filthy sounds of Ann’s wetness meeting Anne’s palm filled the car, turning them both on even more. Anne positioned her hand so that her thumb could brush against Ann’s wet clit with each movement and it was at that point Anne knew this would finish her off. As soon as her thumb made the first contact, Ann cried out, gripping onto Anne’s shoulders tightly. They’d barely been at it 2 minutes and Ann was already so close, her breathing heavy and her thrusts falling out of time. Anne gripped onto Ann’s hip with her left hand to hold her in place and began to roll her own hips up and into her.

“Anne!” Ann sped up her hips even more, her cries getting higher and higher.

“Oh fuck, Ann.” Anne breathed against her lips. “Come for me.”

And that was it. Anne’s words catapulted her over the edge, her muscles gripping Anne’s fingers inside her with so much force she never thought she’d let go. Anne groaned in delight at the sensation and continued to softly brush Ann’s clit as she rode the aftershocks.

“Oh fuck, don’t stop.” Ann cried out as she quickly resumed her movements in Anne’s lap.

A primal sound escaped Anne’s lips as she continued to thrust into Ann, holding her tightly around her waist with her free arm.

“You’re gonna make me come again. Fuck. I’m gonna come.” Ann was shouting now, every nerve in her body was on fire as she came hard for the second time all over Anne’s fingers. She rode the wave as long as she could until she finally stilled, completely fucking wrecked. She linked her arms around Anne’s neck and kissed her softly all over her face.

“I fucking love you.” Ann whispered as she pulled back to look deep into Anne’s brown eyes.

“Oh my god. I missed the noises you make, the way you feel when you come.” Anne kissed her again, never wanting to let go.

“I want to give you your reward.” Ann said, cupping Anne’s face again and kissing her gently.

“Not here.” Anne replied. She was so fucking worked up but she didn’t want a quick fumble in her car. Not after all this time. Not after holding out for as long as she had.

Ann climbed off Anne’s lap and returned to her seat, buttoning up her trousers “Come on then. Drive us home, handsome.” She squeezed Anne’s thigh as Anne turned on the ignition.

After what felt like an absolute eternity, Anne pulled up in her driveway and shut off the engine. She exhaled, the relief of the try outs being done washed over her but the pent up energy that she’d been storing up for the last agonising few days was hanging heavy in the air. Ann unbuckled herself and practically ran to the front door, unlocking it with her key and scampering inside. Anne giggled to herself as she watched her disappear in excitement, never one to be able to wait very long for anything. She locked her car and skipped up the steps into her house.

“Where are you?” Anne called out.

“Where do you think I am? Hurry the fuck up.” Ann shouted back down the stairs.

“You are so rude, Miss Walker. I should teach you a lesson.” Anne replied, taking the stairs two at a time before rounding the corner into her bedroom.

“Mmm. I wish you would.” Ann replied.

Anne stood still for a moment, on the precipice of what was about to happen. She looked at Ann lovingly, this beautiful woman who had turned her entire world upside down.

“Come here.” Ann said softly as she kneeled on top of the bed.

Anne smiled and walked towards her open arms. Ann smoothed her hands over Anne’s hard abs relishing in the feeling under her fingers. Anne hummed and closed her eyes as Ann’s hands kneaded her sides. Ann kissed her stomach, dragging her tongue upwards until it reached the strap of her sports bra. Anne immediately held Ann’s head as her legs softened, arousal so wild it was making standing upright difficult. Ann moaned as she resumed kissing Anne’s bare torso, inching lower slowly.

She spoke against Anne’s skin in between kisses. “You’ve been so good.” Her mouth moved lower. “You’ve held out for all this time.” Her tongue moved lower still. “I think you deserve a reward.” She looped her fingers into the waistband of Anne’s shorts and pulled them down her thighs. She groaned in delight as she saw the wet patch of Anne’s grey boxers giving away how worked up she was.

Anne watched her, her eyes half closed already in anticipation as she cupped the back of Ann’s head. She sighed heavily as Ann ghosted her mouth over her centre through her boxers, her breath hot against her core.

“Oh fuck.” Anne whispered. She was already starting to tremble, Ann always had this power over her like no other woman ever had before.

“Come here.” Ann beckoned and patted the bed.

Anne nodded and gently crawled over Ann’s body. She was just about to kiss her when Ann held her hand on her chest and shook her head.

“What?” Anne was confused, surely she wasn’t denying her this now. She wouldn’t be that cruel, right?

“Turn over.” Ann softly demanded.

Anne relented without any fuss, her brain couldn’t think clearly even if she wanted it to. At this point in time Anne would've done anything and everything Ann told her. She scooted back on her elbows and rested her head on the pillows as Ann clambered on top of her. She straddled Anne's lap as she crossed her arms over her body and lifted her shirt over her head before throwing it onto the floor. Ann unclasped her bra, freeing her full breasts. Anne’s hands instantly covered them, delighting in feeling of the hard buds brushing against her palms. Ann shifted, putting her arms either side of Anne’s torso as she travelled down her body, settling in between Anne’s legs.

“I fucking love you.” Anne breathed as she stroked Ann’s cheek with her hand, smoothing her thumb over her soft skin.

Ann looked up at her and smiled before kissing her palm and nudging her hand out the way. She placed slow kisses up the inside of Anne’s thigh before reaching the cotton of her boxers. Anne was squirming under her touch, desperate for Ann’s warm mouth. She lifted her hips trying to get Ann to hurry up. Ann giggled and slowly dragged Anne’s soaked underwear down her legs, unhooking them from her feet and tossing them aside onto the floor. She fitted herself back between her girlfriend’s strong thighs and gently placed a kiss to Anne’s dark curls. Anne cried out, the touch was all too much and not enough at the same time.

Ann hummed, she licked a path with one broad stroke of her tongue from Anne’s entrance to just below her clit. Anne’s hands immediately gripped onto Ann’s head, as her back arched involuntarily. Ann wrapped her arms around Anne’s hips, holding her as steady as she could as she finally relented and took Anne’s clit into her mouth.

“Fuck!” Anne cried out loudly into the room as her body caught fire.

“Mmm. I’ve missed you.” Ann said against Anne’s core as she continued to softly tease Anne’s clit between her lips.

Anne was half gone already, the multiple build ups she’d had over this week without a release had been torture but all it meant was that her arousal was raging, stronger than ever and if she was with anyone else she might have been embarrassed about her needy whines right now but it only seemed to spur Ann on.

“Oh fuck.” Ann pulled back, looking up at Anne. “You’re so close already, aren’t you?”

“Yes.” Anne replied, her voice cracking as she spoke. She wanted to last longer, she literally never wanted this feeling to end but she was hurtling towards her release at an alarming speed. She closed her eyes as her eyebrows raised in anticipation.

“You’re gonna make me come, Ann.” Anne breathed out, tightening her grip on Ann’s head, pulling her even closer into her body.

Ann groaned into Anne’s core as she sped up her movements, she loved this moment. The precious few seconds before Anne came. She felt powerful, having this effect over Anne but she was also so full of love for this woman. She wanted to exist forever in these few seconds and never leave. She closed her eyes tight, listening to Anne’s ragged breaths and letting them guide her.

“Oh fuck. I’m gonna come!” Anne cried out loudly, tilting her hips even higher right at the last minute as she balanced on the edge for a split second before her release consumed her. Her upper body rose upwards and curled into Ann, holding her head against her core as she came hard with Ann’s lips still wrapped around her pulsating clit. Her body convulsed with every aftershock Ann teased out of her and, after what felt like an eternity, she rested back against the mattress out of breath.

“Fuck.” Anne sighed towards the ceiling, her whole body buzzed.

Ann smiled confidently, she took great pride in being able to completely unravel Anne Lister. She kissed her softly before whispering, “I love you” into her ear before rolling off her body and curling into her side.

Anne still had her eyes firmly closed, her body reeling from possibly one of the biggest releases of her life. Ann let her rest, she’d been under a lot of mental and physical stress over the last few days and it would only begin again from tomorrow when she would start training for the actual competition. When Anne began to softly snore, Ann looked at her and smiled. This beast of a woman, so full of confidence and bravado just fell asleep after Ann Walker made her come. She gently kissed her forehead and crept out the bedroom. She padded downstairs and grabbed her phone. If she knew Anne well enough by now, she expected that as soon as she was conscious she’d want to go again (and again and again). She ordered them a couple of pizzas and sat back on the sofa with her feet up, feeling pretty fucking pleased with herself.

The knock at the door made her jump, had she fallen asleep as well? They _were_ up at a ridiculous hour this morning after all. She sprang up and went to collect the pizzas, tipping the driver before hurrying into the kitchen. The smell wafted through the house and roused Anne from her deep sleep. She stretched and rubbed her eyes, slightly confused as to how an hour had gone by. She threw her vest back over her head, grabbed her boxers and a little something extra before heading downstairs.

“Hi sleepy head.” Ann said warmly as she looked up to see Anne standing in the kitchen doorway in her vest and boxers.

“I really didn’t mean to fall asleep, I’m so sorry.” Anne looked sheepish.

“You needed the rest, besides…” Ann smiled confidently, “I take it as a great compliment.”

Anne laughed and closed the gap between them, hugging Ann close.

“You ordered pizza! Have I ever told you that you are my dream woman, Ann Walker?” Anne kissed her on her cheek before opening the pizza box and grabbing a slice. She took the biggest mouthful Ann had ever seen. “This is so fucking good.” Anne moaned before suddenly adding, “Not that I didn’t love your homecooked meals!”

“I know.” Ann laughed. “Come on, let’s go sit on the sofa with this.”

They moved to Anne’s couch and sat cross legged facing each other, their toes gently touching while they ate. It was getting quite late into the afternoon, the sun was low in the sky and the temperature was dropping. Ann loved Autumn, the blend of colours and the slight chill in the air.

“I think I’m going to get the kids to paint some autumn trees tomorrow.” Ann said, her head still tilted upwards in thought.

“Oh yeah?” Anne replied. “You sure I can’t tempt you to call in sick? We could stay in my bed alllll day long.” Anne traced her foot up Ann’s calf.

“Anne.” Ann said, trying her best to sound authoritative. “Tomorrow you go back into training, this doesn’t happen again until after the competition.” She was trying to convince herself of it more than anything.

“Hmm.” Anne set aside her plate and took Ann’s out of her hands placing them both on the floor. She arched her eyebrow and crawled up Ann’s body. “Then we’d better make the most of the last few hours of the day, Miss Walker.” She ran her hands up Ann’s sides before kissing her soft lips.

Ann smiled and held Anne’s face, tilting her chin and kissing her back hard. Ann’s hips rolled up into Anne’s without much thought as their tongues brushed.

“OH.” Ann squeaked in surprise causing Anne to giggle.

“I thought it was the least you deserved. Not being able to wait until we got home?” Anne clicked her tongue. “Taking matters into your own hands? Filthy.”

Anne rested the weight of her body on top of Ann and started gently grinding the strap into Ann’s inner thigh. Ann immediately wrapped her legs around Anne’s torso and moaned softly at the contact. Anne placed her strong arms around Ann’s waist and in one swift move, stood up bringing Ann with her. Ann giggled before locking her knees behind Anne’s back and squeezed her legs into Anne’s side. She threaded her fingers into Anne’s hair and kissed her again as Anne walked them towards the stairs.

Anne pulled back slightly and looked at Ann. “I really wanted to hold you up and fuck you like this but honestly, my arms are kinda sore from today.” Anne smiled brightly, letting out a small chuckle as she said it before looking at the floor sheepishly.

“Oh.” Ann laughed, “Of course!” Ann motioned for Anne to put her down and after softly kissing her she intertwined their fingers and led Anne back upstairs.

She pressed Anne up against the bedroom door as it clicked shut and dropped to her knees. Anne inhaled sharply as Ann ran her hands up her legs, cupping the strap through her boxers. She slowly dragged them down to the floor and tightened the harness so the black strap stood up proudly. Anne whimpered as Ann took it in her hand and stroked it gently and then, without breaking eye contact, wrapped her lips around it.

“Oh fuck, Ann. You are so fucking hot.” Anne said, not able to tear her eyes away from the utterly filthy sight in front of her.

Ann hummed in delight and palmed at Anne’s bum as she continued her movements.

“This feels amazing.” Anne said as her head fell backwards. The pressure was perfect every time Ann drove the base of the strap back into her core, letting the Bumpher rub deliciously against Anne’s clit. Just as Anne began to make the noises she always did moments before she came, Ann stopped.

“Not yet.” Ann said with a grin on her face.

She stood up, took off her clothes and lay down on her back on Anne’s bed. Anne smirked and crawled on top of her, letting the strap trail up Ann’s leg as she moved. Ann groaned and pulled Anne down to kiss her, gently pulling on her dark hair.

“You want it?” Anne asked against Ann’s lips.

“Fuck yes.” Ann replied, her voice hoarse.

Anne growled and kissed her hard before lining up the strap and slowly pressing it into Ann. They both moaned when their hips finally met and while staring deeply into Ann’s eyes, Anne began to gently thrust into her. Ann wrapped her arms underneath Anne’s shoulders and gripped on to her back, trying to pull her even closer into her body as Anne’s rhythm began to speed up.

“You are incredible.” Anne said into the crook of Ann’s neck. “You take me so well.”

“Mmmn, harder.” Ann whined, causing Anne to groan at her neediness before she flexed her hips faster and harder.

A bead of sweat trickled down from Anne’s temple and ran down her chest from the exertion as she leaned forward to rest her forehead against Ann’s. She could feel the warmth of her release begin to radiate through her body as she continued to fuck Ann harder. Ann was beyond being able to use her words, all she could manage were high pitched moans with every stroke as she too began to feel herself getting closer and closer to the edge.

“Ann.” Anne whispered almost as a warning that if they continued this pace, she couldn’t hold off for much longer.

Ann immediately knew what she meant as she trailed her hands down to hold Anne’s waist tightly as her hips continued to move.

“Yes baby.” Ann said holding Anne’s gaze. “Come inside me.”

Anne growled and switched to short, shallow thrusts as she chased her release. The change of pace catapulted Ann right to the edge with her and as they both moaned in unison, Anne snaked her right hand between them to lightly stroke Ann’s clit with the pad of her thumb.

“Oh fuck.” Ann’s body immediately responded as she began to unravel underneath Anne’s touch. “Yes. Oh fuck, yes.” Ann wrapped her legs tighter around Anne’s hips as Anne’s rhythm began to falter.

“I’m gonna come.” Anne managed to breathe out just before her body began to stiffen.

“Fuck. Me too. Come with me, Anne.” Ann whined as she continued to buck against Anne’s thumb.

They both moaned loudly with every thrust until finally Anne came hard, burying her cock deep inside Ann, holding onto her for dear life as she cried out into the room.

“I’m coming. Fuck. I’m coming.” Ann replied as her sweaty body arched upwards, clinging onto Anne with her limbs as she rode each wave that crashed into her.

They both stayed attached to each other until their breathing eventually quietened. Looking deeply into each other’s eyes for a moment, they kissed. It was tender, full of love and emotion. Anne kissed Ann’s cheek before slowly pulling out.

“Fuck, we’re so good at that.” Ann laughed, resting the back of her arm over her eyes.

Anne laughed and stood up.

“Where are you going?” Ann asked, her eyebrow raised as she took in the sight of Anne’s naked body, her cock still standing to attention.

“I’m going to get our pizza, darling. I’m starving after that.” Anne smiled and waggled her hips.

“You are my hero.” Ann replied as she wrapped herself up in the duvet and closed her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was thinking of doing a one off Halloween piece (or just a long Halloween chapter within this story) but is anyone even still into this? 🎃


	6. Go On, Handsome

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who left a comment on the last chapter! 
> 
> You are all beauts. I'm glad you're still enjoying the ride!

Anne’s alarm went off and rudely interrupted one of the deepest sleeps she’d had in ages. She switched it off and stretched in the darkness. Her arms were sore from yesterday but more than that, her body was exhausted from staying up into the small hours, trading orgasms with her girlfriend. Not that she’d change that for the world but it had awoken her desire and she was already feeling aroused this morning ready to go again. She stretched her arm out to try her luck when she found Ann’s side empty. It was still warm so she couldn’t have been gone long but she switched the bedside lamp on and rubbed her eyes. She stretched again before putting on her black dressing gown and opening the bedroom door. The smell of pancakes hit her straight away and she could hear Ann singing along to 80s radio in the kitchen. Anne’s heart jumped, was she still dreaming? She made her way downstairs quietly and tiptoed to the kitchen, she peeked round the doorframe to see Ann stacking pancakes and swaying her hips to the music. Anne felt a tear in her eye, in that moment she was overcome with emotion. Ann Walker, who fiercely guarded her right to sleep in late was not only awake, but was dressed in what looked suspiciously like work out gear.

“Morning baby.” She said softly as she walked towards her.

“Oh, you’re awake!” Ann pointed to her with the spatula before turning back towards the stove and flipping the last few pancakes.

Anne came up behind her and wrapped her arms around her torso, kissing the back of her neck. “Did you do all this for me?”

“Hmm. Well, some of these are for you but most of them are for me!” She laughed.

Anne giggled too and tickled her sides before kissing her again in the crook of her neck.

“Mmm”. Ann melted back into Anne’s touch, she brought her hand backwards above her shoulder to cup Anne’s face before turning towards her and giving her a kiss.

Anne smoothed her hand under the hem of Ann’s sweatshirt, skirting it across her stomach before trailing up to her left breast. As she cupped it, Ann moaned and pressed her bum into Anne’s groin. Anne buried her head into Ann’s neck, placing gentle kisses on her soft skin. Rolling Ann’s nipple between her thumb and forefinger made Ann’s legs weak, she quickly flipped herself around so she was facing Anne and held her face in her hands. Anne growled and inched Ann’s feet apart so she could rest in between her legs, gently pressing herself against Ann’s core.

Ann kissed her hard and enjoyed their closeness before patting Anne on the chest. “Come on, you know we’re not allowed.” Ann said softly, disappointed.

“Ugh, says who.” Anne said, not breaking away from Ann’s eyeline

“Me.” Ann said resolutely. “Come on, let’s eat breakfast. I made protein pancakes for us before the gym.” Ann wriggled out of Anne’s grip and walked to the table.

“Us?” Anne said, smiling as she sat down.

“Yeah, I’m coming to train with you today before work. I told you that’s what I’d do.”

Anne’s eyes rolled up to the ceiling in amazement. “You did.” Anne nodded as she said it.

“You should know by now that when I say I’m going to do something, I’m going to do it.” Ann retorted, playfully.

“Mmm. Are you going to wear these sexy leggings the whole time?” Anne said, looking up and down Ann’s legs with her eyebrow raised.

“You are such a pervert.” Ann laughed.

“I can’t help it if my incredibly hot girlfriend likes to distract me, I’m powerless.”

Ann smiled, walked over to her and, against her better judgement, straddled Anne’s lap.

“Oh fuck yes.” Anne said, against Ann’s lips as she gripped onto Ann’s thighs and felt her start slowly rutting against Anne’s groin.

Ann didn’t mean to but she was so fucking turned on she couldn’t help it. Last night was supposed to have quenched their thirst to keep them going for a few more days until after the competition but it had just made it worse. They were addicted to each other. Ann linked her arms behind Anne’s neck and pulled her closer as she kissed her hard. She opened Anne’s dressing gown and moaned in delight as she was greeted with the sight of her bare chest. She was just about to dip her hand in when Anne interrupted her.

“Ann.” Anne somehow managed the power of speech. “We can’t.” She rested her forehead against Ann’s as she tried to catch her breath. Her nipples harder than they’d ever been before.

“What?” Ann whined, she thought there was no way Anne could resist her one more time.

“I can’t.” Anne wasn’t even sure who was saying these words, it couldn’t be her. She never turned Ann down. “I have to keep to your rules. No sex now.” Anne was breaking her own heart with this but she needed to stick to it and mean it.

Ann looked up at her, her face giving away how far gone she was already. Anne chuckled as she softly kissed Ann’s lips before gently tipping her out of her lap. “Let’s eat this amazing breakfast, eh?”

Ann stood, pouting for a moment before sitting down opposite Anne to eat their breakfast in relative silence. Both of them willing their bodies to comply and calm down.

“Ann, these are amazing. Thank you.” Anne said genuinely.

“Hmm.” Ann replied, still pouting.

Anne rolled her eyes and playfully nudged her under the table. “What are we going to work on then this morning?” Anne asked.

“Whatever you like, I’m just your sexy assistant. I’ll grab the weights for you, give you pep talks…wipe the sweat from your brow.” Ann lost herself in those last words, immediately having a particularly vivid flashback of their hot sweaty bodies last night grinding into each other. 

“This all sounds good to me!” Anne was beaming.

They arrived at the gym and Anne skipped up the steps. She was so excited to be back training after qualifying, her confidence renewed.

“Hi James!” She said a little louder than was socially acceptable at 6am in the morning.

“Morning Anne.” He said suspiciously before breaking out into a grin. “Oh my god, you finally shagged didn’t you? You old dog, tell me all about it.” He was laughing until Ann appeared in the doorway behind her, causing him to look at the floor and attempt to disguise his giggling by coughing.

“Morning James.” Ann said, slightly offhand.

“Hi, Ann. You’re looking radiant this morning.” He replied, the smirk still threatening to give him away.

“Thank you, James.” Ann said as she walked past him into the main gym.

Anne looked at him and they both burst out laughing before Anne followed Ann to the free weights.

“Do you discuss our sex life at work?” Ann said looking mildly annoyed.

“Look, he’s known me for a long time. He’s seen the uh… change in me since we’ve been seeing each other. He’s just happy for us, that’s all!”

“Hmm.” Ann replied.

“Don’t be like that.” Anne sidled up to Ann and ran her hands up and down her sides. “He’s a good guy and he lives to tease me. It’s all in fun, ok?” Anne tucked a wisp of golden hair behind Ann’s ear and kissed her softly.

“Mmmn. Fine, but keep kissing me.” Ann said, against Anne’s lips.

Anne pulled her in closer, gripping her waist and moaning before someone coughed from across the gym, causing them to jump apart.

“How is it I always forget other people exist when I’m with you?” Anne whispered, causing Ann to smile.

“Let’s do some work, you beast.” Ann said, lighting pushing Anne away from her.

“Great, you can watch me do some chest presses!” Anne said with a huge grin on her face.

She fucking loved showing off and loved that Ann seemed to get off on it. This might not be good for her focus but at least she could have some fun this morning. She set the bench up so she could lie down flat on her back directly underneath the weight rack. Before she got into position, she went to grab the plates to load onto the bar but Ann stopped her.

“Allow me.” Ann said with a twinkle in her eye and a positively distracting smile on her lips.

“Oh.” Anne said, raising her right eyebrow.

“Which ones do you need?” Ann was looking at the colours and the numbers with a quizzical look on her face.

“Can you grab me two of the blue ones? and then two of the green?” Anne asked.

She stood there watching as Ann bent down to grab the first blue plate. She had a perfect view of her ass in those torturous leggings and she felt her mouth going dry as her thoughts raced. Ann wasn’t exactly struggling to lift the plates but Anne wanted to help her out. She came up behind her and with her strong hands, took the plate from Ann and loaded it onto the bar. She moved back to grab the second plate when Ann stopped her. She turned around and backed up into Anne's front, standing so close that her golden hair tickled Anne's nose. 

“Ann, what are you…?”

Ann bent down at a right angle so that her bum pressed into Anne’s groin.

“Fuck.” Anne whispered under her breath as she instinctively ran her hand up her spine and flexed her hips ever so slightly into Ann’s body. This would be the fucking perfect position to be in if she was wearing the strap and they were at home. Anne exhaled audibly. 

Ann, while still bent over, turned her head and looked at Anne with a grin. She pushed her bum harder into Anne’s core before collecting the plate and standing up, a huge smirk on her face as she walked over to the rack like nothing had happened.

Anne was positively buzzing with arousal at the filthy positioning Ann had put them in. Anne looked up at the ceiling and shook her head. What was this woman doing to her? She stretched her limbs, trying to work out some of the tension and quickly grabbed the remainder of the plates she needed and loaded up the barbell.

“You are filthy.” Anne said quietly as she leaned towards Ann. She traced her index finger down her sweatshirt and pinged the elastic of Ann’s leggings so they snapped back against her waist with a smack. Anne could’ve sworn she heard Ann moan quietly but she ignored it and got onto her back on the bench. She held the steel bar with both her hands and adjusted her grip until it was just right. She inhaled and then pushed the bar up and over her chest until her arms were at full extension for 8 reps. After her 8th, she re-racked the bar for a 30 second rest before starting the next set. She was focusing on her breathing and while looking directly up at the ceiling noticed a light that was out.

_I’d better sort that out today._ She thought until Ann’s smiling face appeared over her.

“What are you so deep in thought about?” She asked.

“Oh. Just that light is out up there. I’ll need to fix it today.” Anne said, honestly.

Ann was mildly annoyed, she was trying to tease Anne and all she was thinking about was gym maintenance? She massaged Anne’s shoulders while she rested and let her hand swiftly drop lower to her left nipple, letting it brush softly against her palm before returning to her shoulders. Anne closed her eyes and bit her lip as her core responded to the touch. Ann smiled before backing off to give Anne more space for her second set. Anne inhaled again before absolutely smashing her next 8 reps with renewed energy and focus. Sweat began to gather at her hairline as she re-racked the bar again and let out an exhale.

“You’re so strong.” Ann said as she walked towards the bench and straddled Anne’s lap.

“Ann! What are you doing?” Anne said loudly in surprise.

“Relax.” Ann said, smoothing her hands over Anne’s hard stomach. “No one else is in now and James is upstairs.”

She brought Anne’s towel up to her face and lightly patted her skin with it before grinding into Anne’s lap. Anne whimpered, she was in a complete state of arousal. She knew logically they couldn’t just start fucking in the middle of her _very public_ gym but she really, desperately wanted to. Ann squeezed Anne’s hips and ground hard again against her core before standing upright and moving back to the weights.

“I think you can probably press heavier than this, you know.” Ann said in Anne’s direction.

Anne’s brain was completely fried, she couldn't even think straight let alone move. Ann picked up two more green plates and loaded them onto the bar before giving Anne a kiss on her forehead.

“Go on, handsome. Make me wet with how strong and powerful you are.” Ann whispered.

Anne groaned louder than she meant to. Her arousal was raging through her veins, coursing though her body. She flexed her arms briefly before pressing that barbell so fucking high towards the ceiling she even surprised herself. She did her 8 reps and returned the bar to the rack with a loud clunk. She shivered before sitting upright and looking at Ann, pupils blown.

“You are…” Anne exhaled and licked her lips, “distracting me.”

“Fucking worked though didn’t it?” Ann said, laughing and closing the gap between them. She kissed Anne’s lips, cupping her cheek with her hand before she pulled back with a grin.

“You will be the death of me, Ann Walker.” Anne said for the hundredth time before closing her eyes and attempting to pull herself together.

“Coach Walker, remember?” Ann said, squeezing Anne’s thigh. “It’s Coach Walker to you and I think my work here is done for today, I’ll leave you to carry on. I’ve got time to get changed and grab us a coffee before work. I’ll leave it behind the desk, like normal.” Ann kissed Anne goodbye and went off with a spring in her step to the changing rooms.

Anne took a moment to re-centre herself and got back to work on her upper body session. She was in the middle of a set of seated rows when she saw Ann leave the gym to go to the bakery. With James upstairs teaching and no one else here, she thought she’d make the most of the opportunity. She quickly finished her set and bounded to the office like an excitable puppy waiting for Ann to come back. She shuffled bits of paper on her desk, refreshed her inbox, tapped her foot on the floor. When had she gotten so impatient? She positively jumped out of her seat in excitement when, about 15 minutes later, she heard the front door open.

“Hi.” She said seductively as Ann walked into the office holding their coffees.

“Why aren’t you training!” Ann asked, rolling her eyes. 

“I was. But. Well. Here we are.” Anne replied as she walked up to her and shut the office door behind them. Anne deftly took the coffees from Ann’s hands and placed them on her desk. Licking her lips, she pressed Ann backwards into the wall. Bending her knees, she ran her hands up the backs of Ann’s legs as she kissed her hard, eliciting a moan from Ann's throat. Anne trailed her right hand slowly down Ann's bum, slipping between her legs and ghosted her fingers over her core from behind.

“Mmmn.” Ann whined into the kiss.

Anne pressed her body into Ann’s harder, kissing a line up from Ann’s collarbone, along her neck up to her ear. Ann was panting in earnest, clawing at Anne’s back as Anne gently sucked on her pulse point. Ann gasped as Anne’s middle finger teased her entrance slowly from behind while she ground her hips into her from the front.

“Oh!” Anne said, smiling in delight as she felt Ann’s wetness through her leggings. “I wish we had more time.”

Ann was so fucking turned on. Her eyes half closed, mouth open and breathing heavily. Anne looked at her and smiled before standing back up straight and taking a sip of her coffee, casually. She smirked as Ann’s eyebrows furrowed in disappointment that she’d stopped. 

“Time for you to go work now, right?” Anne said, laughing as Ann immediately swatted her arm.

“You are such a dick for this, working me up and sending me off.” Ann said.

“Taste of your own medicine, Miss Walker.” Anne replied.

Ann tutted and kissed Anne’s cheek before picking up her coffee and her work bag.

“Don’t forget it’s my work night out tonight. Are you coming?” Ann said, her eyes pleading with Anne not to leave her alone with Tim.

Anne fidgeted on the spot. Truthfully she really didn’t want to go and make small talk with a load of people she didn’t know, plus she wasn’t drinking at the moment. The look on Ann’s face though made her crumble, she couldn’t ever say no to her.

“Okay, I’ll come for a bit but I might leave you guys if you end up having pub crawl like usual.” Anne said, softly sighing to herself.

“Thank you, baby. I owe you one.” Ann replied, smoothing her thumb over Anne’s cheek affectionately.

“I think you owe me two.” Anne said in a lowered voice causing Ann to roll her eyes playfully.

“I am leaving now. Have a good day, Anne.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh. Tim.


	7. Our Secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Picks up right from where we left off.
> 
> N 👏 S 👏 F 👏 W

Words could not describe how much Anne Lister did not want to go on Ann’s work night out. She didn’t mind chatting to people in general but when it was with Ann’s colleagues she always felt like the spare part. She couldn’t participate in their work conversations and she got bored quickly. Plus, she really didn’t want to see Tim again. He’d been noticeably absent from the gym since their run in with him on Ann’s work trip. Not that Anne cared but she just had a hard time controlling her jealousy when he was in close proximity to Ann. _Ugh, what a fucking dick._ Anne was clenching her jaw when her thoughts were interrupted by her 10am class arriving.

“Morning everyone! Let’s get our sweat on, eh?” She said encouragingly as she followed them all upstairs, trying to forget about the evening in store.

Ann arrived at work looking mildly dishevelled after their morning of blatant edging but was in a good mood. The coffee had hit her and she was feeling optimistic about the day ahead. She headed into the staff room, flicked on the kettle and grabbed her mug. She’d let the kids have an easy day today, she thought, they can learn about Autumn and do some painting. Ann had almost made her cup of Yorkshire to take to her first lesson when someone interrupted her thoughts and tapped her on the shoulder.

“Morning! Enough water in the kettle for one more?” Tim said placing his mug next to hers.

Ann instantly rolled her eyes before turning around. “Hi Tim, yes I’m sure there’s enough for one more. Mind grabbing the milk?”

“So…” Said Tim as he placed the milk on the counter and sidled up to Ann. “Are you coming for drinks tonight?”

“Uh yeah I’ll be there, might not be out super late though.” Ann said, willing the tea to hurry up and brew. “Are you bringing anyone?” _Please be bringing someone._

 _“_ No, just me. Still flying solo.” Tim replied before his face fell slightly, “Are you bringing anyone?” He asked, hesitantly.

“Anne is coming for a bit after she finishes work.” Ann smiled.

Tim nodded. There was a moment of silence between them. Not awkward silence, just neither knew what else to say.

“Right, I’d best go. I’ve got an unruly class first thing, time to teach them about weather systems!” Tim said, picking up his mug from the counter. “Thanks so much for the tea, look forward to catching up later.”

“You too.” Ann said as Tim disappeared out the door.

It wasn’t that she really disliked the guy, they did get on and sometimes had a good laugh together but Ann couldn’t help but wonder if Tim still thought he had a shot with her. Not that she was arrogant enough to think he was still falling at her feet but he did look at her a certain way sometimes. It wasn’t any more than some harmless flirting, it’s just, wasn’t being a lesbian and in a relationship not enough to keep him away? She knew Anne got jealous around him and she just didn’t want any drama tonight. She sighed softly and picked up her mug before wandering to her art room to start the day.

Anne texted her at morning breaktime, ‘I love you.’ Then at lunchtime, ‘I’ve been thinking about you all morning.’ And then at home time, ‘See you tonight, don’t get too tipsy before I get there! PS what are you wearing? ;)’ Ann smiled, she desperately wished it was just the two of them going out for drinks but she told herself to snap out of it. It would be fun once she got there. She packed up her things and headed out, mentally running through her outfit choices as she drove home. She wanted to drive Anne wild but do it subtly so no one else would notice. It would be their secret. _Hmmm._

Ann got home, showered and was giving herself a final check in the mirror. She’d chosen a fitted black dress which was low cut at the back, showing off the numerous freckles on her shoulders and soft skin of her back. She let down her long golden curls and tucked them behind her ears. She scrubbed up alright she thought. Ann stood up in front of her full length mirror and snapped a selfie. She sent the photo to Anne, smiling as she imagined the look on Anne’s face when she realised that she wasn’t wearing any knickers underneath. Ann’s phone buzzed almost instantly.

‘You are so fucking hot in that dress. I won’t be able to keep my hands to myself.’ Anne replied.

‘You’ll have to try harder. See you soon’ Ann smiled.

She grabbed her leather jacket and bag as she heard the taxi pull up outside her house. Her heels clicked against her wooden floor as she made her way down the hallway and outside, locking the front door behind her.

Meanwhile, Anne had one training session to go before she could leave. She’d gone home at lunchtime to pick up her clothes for tonight so she could get there a little earlier. Anne figured that if she turned up earlier, she could leave earlier. She wasn’t going to abandon Ann for the night but she also really didn’t want to be out late. In fact, she was already grumpy about the fact she would be out later than she wanted and she knew that once Ann had one drink in her, she’d want to stay until the end. Anne smiled, Ann was a cute drunk. She only got silly, more carefree, a little cheeky and very handsy. Anne’s core throbbed. _Stop it._ The thing was, Anne loved sex. She’d always loved sex and had always been pretty fucking good at it but with Ann she was insatiable. Like a teenager with raging hormones and no willpower (or want) to say no. Anne’s body was addicted to Ann and she loved every second of it. Well, mostly. This whole training thing was proving difficult – it’s like the old saying: you always want what you can’t have and not being able to touch Ann was torture. Anne knew Ann felt it too. Was the competition worth it?

Ann arrived at the bar a few minutes late and was relieved to find most of the her colleagues already there. She had visions of being sat next to Tim for the whole night and having her ear talked off and it just wasn't in her nature to be rude. The small group cheered when they saw Ann arrive and beckoned her over to the table.

“Hi guys!” Ann said, smiling as she sat down.

She chose the second to end seat at the table and popped her bag down on the empty chair, reserving it for Anne. She knew Anne would prefer to sit at the end of the table and not sandwiched in between people she didn’t know.

“We’ve started on G&Ts! Here!” David thrust a glass into Ann’s direction. Ann really liked David, he taught P.E at the school and was one of those people that it was impossible to be in a bad mood around. Ann smiled, taking the glass from him as the ice rattled in the fizzy liquid.

She took a sip and grimaced, “Bloody hell that’s strong.” She laughed, placing her glass onto the table as she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket.

Ann opened the message and her mouth immediately went dry.

Anne had repaid the selfie in kind. She was in one of her trademark tailored white shirts. The ones that clung to her every muscle and made Ann positively weak. She’d twinned it with the same tight black jeans that she wore for their first proper date. The date that turned into them leaving the pub after 20 minutes to fuck in Anne’s car. That was the night Anne wore the strap for the first time. Ann flushed, was it the alcohol hitting her system or the rampant arousal at the memory of how hard they went at it on the back seat that night? Ann realised she’d been staring at her phone for a little bit too long so pinged her a quick text back. ‘Get your sexy bum over here immediately.’ She pocketed her phone and joined in the conversation at the table.

They were on their second round of gins when Anne’s figure appeared in the doorway. She immediately heard the sound of Ann Walker talking loudly about something and her heart sang when she spotted her golden hair from across the room. She was gesticulating wildly and giggling with her work mates. She looked radiant, absolutely stunning. Anne could see her bare legs under the table and she lightly bit her bottom lip as her eyes flicked up and down them shamelessly. She strode over confidently, undetected and bent down to Ann’s ear behind her.

“Is this seat taken?” She whispered in a low voice.

Ann whipped her head around instantly and her eyes fixated on Anne’s mouth for a second before flitting up to her eyes. This didn’t go unnoticed by Anne. Oh how she wanted to just pick Ann up in her arms and carry her, bridal style back to her bedroom. Instead, she said hi to everyone at the table and promptly sat down.

“Hi baby” Ann said softly as she kissed Anne’s handsome face, brushing her cheek softly.

“How many of these have you had?” Anne said with a wry smile on her lips. “You seem a little tipsy, my love. Not that I mind you understand. I quite like you tipsy.”

Ann playfully prodded Anne’s chest and tutted. “This is my second. Go away.” They locked eyes and smiled at each other until David interrupted them.

“Oh stop eye-fucking each other, you two!” He said as he threw a beermat in their direction causing everyone at the table to laugh except Tim.

Ann held her hands up and re-joined the conversation as Anne tried to catch up on what they were talking about. As the night wore on, Ann sank more into Anne’s body as they sat close. Anne was getting a little tired, she’d had a long day and there were only so many lime and sodas one person could drink.

She kissed the side of Ann’s face softly and said, “I might head off soon, is that okay?”

Ann turned her head and furrowed her eyebrows. She had that look that Anne couldn’t ever say no to.

“Will you stay just for one more? Please? And then I’ll come home with you?” Ann said, knowing in her heart she definitely wanted to stay longer.

“Ann. I have a really early start tomorrow, as well you know.” She booped her nose with her index finger. “But okay, I’ll have one more drink and then I’ll leave you guys to it?” She smiled softly at Ann.

Ann looked deep into Anne’s eyes before leaning forward. “I haven’t even told you about our secret yet.” She smiled to herself.

“Secret?” Anne was genuinely perplexed and already mildly aroused. She knew Ann Walker well enough by now to know the look in her eye when she was thinking impure thoughts. 

Ann smiled and gently took hold of Anne’s hand under the table. She subtly moved it up her thigh and then higher until Anne’s hand made contact with the heat of her bare core. She felt Anne immediately inhale sharply. Ann giggled playfully as she proceeded to turn away from her and carry on with the conversation at the table. Anne’s heart raced as she writhed in her seat. Her hand was clamped tightly in Ann’s who started rubbing it lightly against her centre. Anne could feel her own wetness soak her boxers as she began to sweat. She couldn’t take much more teasing. She squeezed her own legs together and shuffled in her seat.

“You alright, Anne?” Tim interrupted. “You’re looking a little peaky.”

_Oh Tim. If you only knew._

“Y..yes I’m fine thanks Tim.” Anne managed to reply. “How’s things? Haven’t seen you around the gym for a few weeks.”

Anne could feel Ann’s arousal coating her hand now, it was driving her crazy. She swallowed hard. 

“Oh yeah, I’ve actually joined Alex’s gym. Nothing personal but the space, the kit and the opening times just suited me better.”

_Liar._

“Hmm.” Anne replied slightly offhand. “Well, that explains it! Hope you’ll really enjoy it there, I’ve heard she’s doing quite well for herself. So, here’s to that.” Anne raised her glass in Tim’s direction.

“Who’s Alex?” Ann asked casually, as if she wasn’t trying to get her girlfriend to fingerfuck her under the table at a work gathering.

“Ah.” Anne said, taking in a deep breath. “Alex is my old partner at the gym. We ran the place together for a few years before she ventured off on her own and opened a place across town.”

“Partner?” Ann said, turning her body to face her.

“Yes. Business partner and well, yes, we were together for a long time but we’re just friends now. Well, I say friends. We haven’t spoken much for a while.”

Ann unlinked their hands under the table and wiped them on Anne’s trouser leg. _Charming._ Anne could feel Ann’s eyes boring into her. This wasn’t a discussion to have here in front of everyone so it was then Anne decided to call it a night.

“Right, this has been delightful. Thank you for letting me gate-crash your night out but I’m heading off. I’m in training you see, so I’m off the booze.” Anne said as she stood up.

“Training?” Tim said frowning. “Wait, are you competing? In the tournament?”

“Yes she is, why is that so surprising?” Ann was defensive, the alcohol making her bold.

“Oh, it’s just…well, Alex is also competing. I thought you might have run into her in the try outs. Oh no, wait, she’s younger than you isn’t she? So…you know, different age brackets.” Tim practically beamed at Anne.

Both Ann and Anne internally recoiled. _What a fucking prick._

“I’m only teasing, Anne.” Tim was slurring his words a bit now. “I’m sure a little healthy competition never did anyone any harm.” He smirked.

“Hmm.” Anne slung her long black coat on. “Well, goodnight everyone! Enjoy the rest of your evening.”

She nodded at Tim and then looked at Ann who immediately got up to walk her out. Anne stepped out the door and turned to Ann who immediately clung on her arm.

“Let’s talk about all of this tomorrow, okay?” Anne said, lightly stroking Ann’s cheek before she leaned forwards to kiss her. “I love you, have a good night.”

Ann smoothed her hands over Anne’s muscular shoulders and pulled her neck down to kiss her. Ann immediately tilted her head to deepen the kiss as a soft moan escaped her lips. After a couple of minutes, Anne pulled back, her lips puffy and red. She smiled before lifting Ann’s hand up to her mouth and kissing it gently.

“I’ll see you tomorrow?” Anne said.

“Can I come back to yours tonight? Please?” Ann replied looking deeply into Anne’s eyes.

“Okay, as long as it’s not too late? I do have an early shift tomorrow. Get a cab okay? Call me if you get stuck and I’ll come and pick you up?” Anne replied.

“My hero.” Ann said as she brought Anne’s hand up to her lips. The same hand that Ann had been rubbing against herself for the last half an hour. She kissed Anne’s knuckles before taking Anne’s index and middle finger into her mouth. Anne shuddered at the feeling of Ann’s warm, filthy tongue dragging up and down the length of them before she released them with a pop.

“Fuck.” Anne whispered under her breath.

Ann kissed her again before turning on her heels and bouncing back into the pub. Anne exhaled loudly and walked back to her car feeling her core throbbing with every step.

Anne was asleep when she heard the front door slam, waking her up abruptly. She lifted her head and immediately heard Ann Walker trying to tiptoe quietly down the hallway. She was failing miserably, her steps were loud and inconsistent and Anne was pretty sure she could hear her holding onto the wall for support.

She smiled. “Ann, are you alright?” She called out.

“Shh!” Ann replied. “Anne is asleep!”

Anne laughed out loud. “Baby, I’m in here! Where are you?” She switched the bedside light on.

Ann appeared in the doorway, holding onto the doorframe, she was positively wankered. Her eyes groggy from the gin she’d consumed. Even in this state she was utterly adorable.

Ann hummed, “There you are. My tall, dark, handsome prince.” She pottered into the room and sprawled out on the bed, lying half on top of Anne.

“How many have you had?” Anne inquired.

“Really not that many, I’m just a lightweight. Sorry.” Ann said and pouted.

“Come here.” Anne drew back the covers so she could climb in and cuddled her up in her strong arms, squeezing her tight. She felt so good, her warm body pressed tightly into Anne’s. Her core tingled at the light brush of Ann’s thigh, her breasts pressing against hers. _Stop thinking about it._

Ann hummed into the crook of Anne’s neck and began planting kisses on her skin.

“Ann, stop it. We’re not allowed, plus you’re drunk.”

“I’m not too drunk and fuck what I said. I didn’t mean it. It’s a stupid rule anyway.” Ann whined.

“We can’t.” Anne breathed, she really wanted to. God she wanted to. She shuffled herself up in the bed so she was sitting with her back against the wall, trying to get out of Ann’s grasp.

Ann followed her and straddled her lap. She rested her forehead against Anne's while their breathing deepened. Their lips hovered close to each other and their eyes locked.

“If you kiss me, I won’t be able to stop.” Anne warned. She was so worked up, her clit was aching to be touched by Ann after their teasing in the gym and Ann's filthy behaviour tonight.

“But I’m so wet for you.” Ann whispered hot in her ear.

Anne growled. She wanted nothing more than to fuck Ann senseless right now. Flip them over and make her come over and over. Sack off this stupid competition, sack everything off and just never leave this bed. Ann began to gently rut against Anne’s stomach, searching for any kind of friction.

“God I want you.” Anne breathed.

“What if…” Ann linked her right hand with Anne’s. “You just fucked _me_?” She traced a path down her stomach and slipped Anne’s hand under her dress. “That’s not breaking any rules?” She kissed Anne and closed her eyes as she pushed her hand lower where Anne’s fingers instantly met Ann’s warm, sticky wetness.

“Oh, fuck.” Anne breathed, her eyes half open as her arousal took over her body. She positioned her hand so that the length of her index and middle finger were either side of Ann’s clit. Ann cried out at the delicious pressure and began rubbing herself against Anne’s fingers so that the sides of her clit were brushed with each stroke. They were both moaning into each other's mouths as Ann rocked her hips desperately against Anne’s hand.

“Fuck me, Anne. Please fuck me.” Ann didn’t want Anne to be delicate. She wanted her to fuck her hard. Anne got the hint, she dragged her fingers through Ann's folds to Ann's entrance and slowly pushed them inside, smiling against Ann's cheek at how fucking good she felt. Anne gripped onto Ann’s left hip and sped up her movements, pulling Ann into her roughly with each stroke. Ann was crying out loudly with every thrust, grabbing onto Anne’s shoulders, digging into the flesh, holding on for dear life until her breathing became ragged.

"I'm so close, Anne. Don't stop, please don't stop." Ann whispered, her breath hot in Anne's ear as they moved together. 

"You like this baby? Me fucking you hard and fast?" Anne drawled lowly. 

"Yes!" Ann whimpered. She was so fucking close now, Anne's words threatening to tip her over the edge. 

"You're so fucking wet for me." Anne said against the sweaty skin of Ann's neck. "You feel so good, baby." 

"Oh fuck, Anne. You're gonna make me come." Ann held on tightly to Anne's shoulders, her nails leaving red marks across her skin as she felt herself begin to shudder into her release. 

Anne pulled back and watched Ann unravel on top of her. Was there anything better than bringing a woman to orgasm? It took two more deft strokes before Ann was coming hard all over Anne’s fingers, moaning loudly as her walls squeezed onto Anne deep inside her. Aftershocks buzzed through her body as Ann kissed Anne deeply until their bodies eventually stilled. 

“Fuck.” Ann said, barely even satiated from how fucking horny she’d been all day. She rested her sweaty forehead against Anne's and gently started moving again in her lap, feeling the stir of arousal building up again already.

“Ann. We need to stop. I can’t.” Anne was trying, she was really trying.

Ann instantly stilled, she cupped Anne’s face. “Ok baby. I’m sorry.” She climbed out of Anne’s lap and curled herself into the side of her, holding her close. “I’m sorry, this was selfish of me.” Ann said, her voice quiet.

“No, this was my decision.” Anne looked at her, making eye contact and making sure Ann knew she was being sincere. “This is killing me, but you don’t need to suffer through this with me, I’m quite happy to, uh, give you what you need.” Anne smiled genuinely at Ann.

While she was doing her best to think pure thoughts, she couldn’t stop fidgeting. Her arousal was wet on her inner thighs and her every nerve was on fire. Every tiny movement sent shocks directly to her clit, she felt like one touch from Ann would tip her over the edge.

“I’m going to go for a shower, okay?” Anne said as she kissed Ann and padded to the bathroom. Switching on the cold water, she exhaled long and hard looking up at the ceiling. _Only 8 more days._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not to be TMI but I’m just going to admit this: I finished writing the end to this chapter (😅) and coincidentally went to the gym. Well, I ended up smashing my endurance session and I just wonder if there’s maybe something in this... 😏😍


	8. We Were Just Talking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All aboard the angst train 🚂 (sorry)
> 
> Also does anyone else love an M&S picnic is or is it just me?

Ann awoke with a mighty headache. It only took 2 drinks to give her a hangover these days and she couldn’t quite remember how many she’d actually had. It wasn’t loads but it was enough. She rubbed her eyes and forced herself to sit upright noticing the room was empty. In a panic she checked her phone. 8am. Plenty of time to drag herself out of bed, down ten pints of coffee and try and get to work for 9am. She groaned in annoyance and headed for a shower.

Anne had left a couple of hours ago, getting to the gym at 6am to start training. She was tired physically but also emotionally. They had both underestimated how it would feel not being able to be intimate with each other. Anne smirked at the memory of how hard she had fucked Ann after she got home before quickly shaking her head and snapping out of it. They needed to talk about last night.

Ann’s phone vibrated loudly on the kitchen table causing her to flinch as the buzzing reverberated through her pounding head. She picked it up instantly without even checking who it was just to get it to stop.

“Hello?” Ann mumbled.

“Hi baby. Oh you sound rough.” Anne replied.

“Full of compliments today.” Ann said rather brusquely.

“Hey, I didn’t mean it like that. Can we talk later? I’m finishing early today so I could pick you up from work?”

“Hmm. Okay. Pick me up at 4PM and bring snacks.”

“Yes ma’am. I love you.” Anne said softly before hanging up.

Anne was nervous, would Ann be mad that she hadn’t told her about Alex? It’s not like they’d had a big heart to heart about exes and she’d kept it from her, it just hadn’t come up. Plus it’s not like they were still even really seeing each other, they hadn’t spoken much since Alex set up the gym and while they weren’t on bad terms, sometimes it was just easier to keep out of each other’s lives. She went out on her lunchbreak to M&S, remembering the excitable look on Ann’s face when she whipped out the picnic selection for their train ride a few months ago. Surely this would soften things. She gathered her supplies and finished up her afternoon at the gym.

Anne arrived at the school a little early, she was always early to everything truth be told. She switched the engine off and tapped her foot impatiently until she saw Ann walk out through the main doors. Anne’s breath hitched, Ann was beautiful, even if she was hungover to hell. Her hair was falling out of her bun and she looked exhausted as she made her way to Anne’s car. She opened the passenger door and climbed inside.

“Hi.” Anne said softly as she leaned in to kiss Ann’s cheek.

“Hi.” Ann replied while smiling up at Anne’s face.

Anne started up the engine and drove them to her favourite spot. It was a secluded car park on top of the hill that overlooked the town. It was always quiet, no one ever ventured up there. This was Anne's favourite place and think about things, a place to really get some peace. She parked up and unclipped her seatbelt, turning her body to face Ann’s.

“I missed you today.” Anne said genuinely.

“You miss me every day.” Ann replied rolling her eyes playfully.

“That is true, yes. I just can’t get enough of you it would seem.” Anne raised her eyebrow before letting out a small giggle.

“I’ve been thinking about you all day…” Ann replied, licking her lips and letting her gaze drift suggestively from Anne’s mouth to her eyes.

Anne grinned. She fucking loved having this effect on Ann, seeing her shifting in her seat already knowing she was wet and ready for her. She licked her lips but tried to focus. They needed to talk.

“Ann. Look, about last night. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you about Alex before now but I didn’t intentionally keep it from you either. You can ask me anything you like.”

Ann sat up in her seat. “How long were you together?”

“6 years.” Anne replied.

“Did you love her?”

“Yes. Yes I did.” Anne looked at her feet, she didn’t want to dredge this all back up again. She’d worked through it but it was still painful. “I wanted to marry her, Ann. I asked and she refused me until…” Anne’s gaze dropped again and her voice was quiet. “She met someone else. A man. She cheated on me for years with a bloke that we worked with and eventually ran off with him. I felt so stupid afterwards.”

Ann’s heart cracked in her chest. Who would treat Anne like that? Who would even dream of cheating on her, let alone leaving her? She felt her eyes water as she brushed her thumb affectionately over Anne’s cheek.

“Do you want me to go round there and beat her up?” Ann said seriously before the corners of her mouth rose upwards into a smile.

Anne laughed and kissed her ridiculous mouth. “I love you.” She smiled brightly at Ann before leaning in to kiss her softly again.

“Anyway, we split up and I bought her half of the business. She went off and ventured out on her own and I supported her with that decision. We’ve not really crossed paths lately but we worked a lot of it out and we can at least be civil to each other these days.” Anne sat up a bit straighter now, the relief of having it out in the open washed over her.

“You should go over and speak to her if we’re going to bump into her at the event? It might take the tension out of it? Means you won’t be worrying about that as well as the competition itself?” Ann said, squeezing Anne’s knee affectionately.

“When did you become so wise?” Anne said, smiling at Ann.

“Just an idea. A very good one too. Anyway, what food did you bring me?”

Anne chuckled and shook her head before she reached into the back and presented Ann with the bag. Ann peeked inside and immediately giggled in the way that made Anne’s heart soar.

“I did alright?” Anne said coyly.

“You know an M&S picnic selection is the way to my heart!” Ann beamed excitedly unwrapping the cheese and onion pasties. “I’ve been starving all day. You are perfect, Anne.”

Anne looked at the floor, unable to hold Ann’s gaze.

“Hey.” Ann said, tilting her head towards Anne. “Look at me.”

Anne slowly lifted her chin and looked deeply into Ann’s eyes. She felt vulnerable, a chip in her armour showing for Ann to see. It wasn’t how she wanted Ann to view her.

“You are perfect to me. I love you just how you are, don’t ever change a single thing about you.” Ann said a genuine soft smile on her lips. She leaned forwards to catch Anne’s lips before she could protest, kissing her in earnest.

\---

For the next 3 days Anne stayed at hers alone and trained in the gym all day between her clients and classes. It was crunch time now, no more time to waste getting distracted. As much as she ached to be distracted by Ann, she knew this was the last push. Only 4 more days to go and only 1 more training day before deloading and resting up before competing.

Anne climbed into bed and sighed audibly. Her body ached, her muscles were sore and she was utterly exhausted. As she set her alarm for the morning, her phone chimed. A text from Ann, ‘Hey, can I meet you in the gym tomorrow? Just to say hi? I’ll bring coffee.' Anne’s heart skipped, she’d really missed Ann over the last few days. It was necessary to have some time apart, the tension was getting too hard to deal with and she just needed a clear head. She hit reply and arranged to meet Ann first thing. She snuggled under the covers and fell asleep instantly.

Ann woke up excited, sure it was early but she hadn’t seen her girlfriend for days and it was painful. She missed Anne’s smell, her soft touches and warmth. She bounded into the bakery with a huge grin on her face.

“That bread smells amazing as always!” She said to the baker as she walked towards the counter and ordered their usual.

Her heart raced as she waited for the drinks to be made. She wanted to kiss Anne’s handsome face and just never stop. Never let them be apart for this long again. Was this healthy? She didn’t care, she just knew she didn’t want to be away from Anne again. Coffees in hand, she made her way to the gym, balancing the cups as best she could as she pulled open the heavy front door.

“Well, hi there.” A voice said in a tone that sounded mildly flirtatious.

Ann looked up immediately to see a striking woman waiting at reception, smiling in her direction. The woman was small but in great shape. Her tight black cycling leggings showed off her amazingly strong legs and her long brunette hair flowed over her toned arms.

“Hi.” Ann said, walking around her to the gym office. She placed the coffees on Anne’s desk and wondered where she’d gotten to. She wasn’t ever late.

The woman’s eyes followed Ann. “Do you work here?” She said in a lowered tone.

Ann immediately turned around and walked back out into the reception area. _Are you flirting with me?_

“No, I’m um just dropping something off. I can go and get James, do you need help?” Ann was trying not to engage with her too much. She was wildly charismatic and, even though Ann was fully committed and content in her relationship, she felt herself blush slightly as the woman subtly looked her up and down.

“Oh I’m just waiting for someone, don’t mind me.” She replied, inching a little closer to Ann.

“Me too, actually.” Ann replied.

“We have so much in common already.” The woman replied as a smile played on her lips.

It was at that moment the main door opened and snapped them both out of it. Anne appeared and instantly froze at the sight in front of her. Both the women turned to her and said “Hi” in unison before the three of them looked between each other awkwardly.

After what felt like an eternity glued to the spot, Anne straightened herself up and strode over to Ann’s side.

“Ann, this is Alex.”

“Alex, this is Ann.”

Ann’s face dropped as she instantly tucked her arm around Anne’s waist and pulled her close before shooting Alex a territorial look.

“So nice to meet you, Ann.” Alex said and being her usual charming self held out her hand.

“Mmm. Yes. Same to you.” Ann said shaking it quickly before moving it to hold onto Anne’s arm.

“Long time no see, Alex. What can I do for you?” Anne said, trying to keep her resolve.

Anne was a bit blindsided by this. Firstly, she was late for work. She was never late. She slept through her alarm which was entirely unheard of, she’d also forgotten to fill her car up with petrol which was also unheard of and then she’d walked in to what suspiciously looked like her ex girlfriend flirting with her current girlfriend. What the fuck?

“Relax, Lister. I just thought it would be good for us to speak ahead of the competition. Tim told me you were in the running and I just didn’t want things to be awkward on the day, alright?”

Ann squeezed Anne’s arm.

“Ok. Yes, quite right.” Anne said stiffly.

“Look, I’m sorry about everything that’s happened in the past but let’s just get through this?” Alex seemed to be genuinely trying to make things right.

“Okay.” Anne said as she took a breath and finally held out her hand.

Alex smiled and shook it, repeating "Okay."

“Also, what’s the deal with that guy Tim?” Alex said.

“Why? What do you mean?” Anne replied, her brow furrowed.

“Well, he’s just been kinda bad mouthing this place. Luckily I know you, I know this gym and I know he’s full of shit but what’s he got against you?”

“Ah.” Anne said, clenching her jaw. “He’s a fucking prick who is losing his tiny mind about the fact I’m with Ann. He’s been desperately trying to get in her pants.”

“Anne!” Ann interrupted. “We work together at the school, I think he once had a crush on me and he’s never quite gotten over that Anne is everything he isn’t and I fell hard for her. He never had a chance. I just think his ego is bruised.”

“You’re being too kind to him. He’s a douchebag.” Alex replied. “Must have a tiny dick.” She added, laughing.

“Careful.” Anne said, playfully. “I think he’s got a bit of a thing for you too, you know. The way he was beaming about you and your perfect gym the other night.”

“Oh shut up.” Alex said rolling her eyes. “Right. I’ll leave you two to drink your coffee in peace. It was nice to meet you Ann.” She nodded and smiled. “And Anne, I’ll see you in a couple of days.” She said over her shoulder as she left.

Anne coldly walked off into the office and grabbed her coffee, leaving Ann in reception.

“Anne!” Ann shouted to her before following her into the room. “What’s wrong?”

“What’s wrong? You were flirting with her. I saw you.” Anne had balled up her fist at her side and was squeezing it closed. The sight of Ann and Alex was making her blood boil.

“We weren’t. We just…” Ann said, cutting herself off as she struggled to find the words. “Look, we were just talking. That’s all.”

“I’m not stupid, Ann. I could see you were checking each other out. I can’t believe you’d do that.” Anne was raising her voice now. She tried to keep a lid on it but her jealousy was spilling out left right and centre.

“Me?! You can’t believe _I’d_ do that?” Ann shook her head and laughed in disbelief. “You flirt with every single woman in here.” Ann was losing patience now.

“Just go, Ann. I want to be on my own.” Anne wasn’t even looking up now, her gaze firmly fixed on the wall in front of her.

“Why? So you can sulk about this all day? We weren’t doing anything. Anne! Please look at me.”

Anne didn’t budge.

“Fine, call me when you’ve grown up.” Ann took her coffee and left, promptly slamming the front door as she went.

Anne exhaled, her lip trembled ever so slightly as tears formed in her eyes. She was starting to lose it.

This was all getting too much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh goodness me.


	9. I've Got You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A long, slow one for you 😉

Anne finished her shift, locked up the gym and wandered slowly to her car. Her day had gone to absolute shit after she’d told Ann to leave. She hadn’t eaten, she’d barely spoken to anyone and she had a blinding headache. She shut the car door and exhaled, her hands in her lap and her head down. Her eyes prickled with unshed tears and she swallowed the lump in her throat. She’d been too hard on Ann earlier but the blind jealousy combined with the absolute pressure of the last few weeks was just too much to handle now. Why was she being so weak? Normally she was the picture of confidence and bravado, not giving a shit about what anyone thought of her but right now, she was a mess. She rubbed her eyes and let out a long exhale before turning the key in the ignition.

It was Friday and Anne had taken the next 3 days off to rest before the competition on Tuesday night. Before today, she was looking forward to spending the whole weekend with Ann watching movies, doing the crossword with coffee in bed and generally relaxing but she’d gone and fucked that all up. She gripped onto the steering wheel firmly as she drove the short distance home to her empty house. Unlocking the door she walked inside the pitch dark hallway and dumped her gym back on the floor with a thud. She headed straight up the stairs and into her room before crawling into bed fully clothed and burrowing under the duvet.

She awoke at her usual time of 4am and for a split second she forgot and reached out for Ann in the darkness. When the cold sheets met her fingers, she squeezed her eyes shut again at the memory of yesterday. She needed to apologise and to talk to Ann about things. She got up and headed out for a run, that always helped clear her mind. She vowed to take it easy since this was supposed to be a rest day after all but she couldn’t sit still in her own head all morning. Anne ran along the river for a few miles before looping back through town and headed to the bakery. Twenty minutes later, looking mildly dishevelled she turned up at Ann’s doorstep. Anne hesitated. It was early but more than that, she didn’t know how Ann was going to look at her. The last look she shot her before she left was a mixture of hurt and anger and it made Anne feel sick to her stomach.

“Pull yourself together.” Anne said to herself.

She gently held the cold steel handle and knocked lightly on Ann’s door, shifting her weight back and forth on her feet trying not to seem anxious. The hallway light flicked on and a few seconds later, she heard footsteps approaching. She inhaled again before the door finally opened.

“Morning Ann.” Anne said in a quiet voice.

“Hi.” Ann replied holding onto the door frame.

Ann looked gorgeous. Her hair tousled from sleep, her eyes still groggy but in this moment, she was the most beautiful thing Anne had ever seen. It made her heart ache that things weren’t right between them. Plus she felt a bit embarrassed that she’d turned up looking like shit in sweaty running gear.

“I’m sorry.” Anne said straight away.

Ann softly nodded and looked at the floor.

“I’m so sorry about yesterday, Ann. I was an idiot and I handled the situation badly. I never should’ve spoken to you like that. I’m really so sorry.” Anne looked up into Ann’s eyes with genuine emotion.

“You were an idiot, you saw something that didn’t exist and you punished me for it. I get it, I think, but you need to know that I’m in this 100%.” Ann held her hand over her heart as she spoke. “You need to trust me.” Her eyes watered. “But…I’m sorry too, Anne. I’ve been pushing you too hard. This has been too much for you to take on. What started off as encouragement has turned into me setting all these rules for you and I’m sorry. I can see how it’s all too much pressure to put you under.” Ann smiled gently but still looked sad. “Come in? It’s freezing.”

“Here, I got you coffee to say sorry for waking you up and also croissants because I know that in about 20 minutes you’re going to get hungry.” Anne said handing her the polystyrene cup and warm paper bag.

“You are so sweet.” Ann said, backing up so that Anne could step into the house.

They made their way to the living room before sitting next to each other on the couch. At first, they sat apart, sidling up to the armrests keeping distance between their bodies.

After a moment of silence, Anne finally turned her body towards Ann. “Ann, I really am sorry.”

Ann took Anne’s hand in hers, “It’s okay. I’m sorry too.” She kissed her knuckles and smiled reassuringly. “Don’t take this the wrong way but have you eaten anything lately? You look like shit, Anne.” Ann asked with concern.

“Uh, no. I couldn’t eat yesterday, my stomach was in knots.” Anne replied honestly.

“Here.” Ann tore her croissant in half and passed it to Anne. “It’s not the most balanced breakfast but please eat.”

Anne smiled and took it from her hands and took a bite.

“You’ve got this weekend off, right?” Ann asked.

“Yes, I should be resting from now until Tuesday. I couldn’t resist a short run this morning but I didn’t push it. It was just a leg stretch.”

“Right. Then I want you to go home.”

Anne’s face immediately dropped, Ann was sending her away. She’d fucked everything up.

“Hey.” Ann said, lifting Anne’s chin gently. “Let me finish, okay? I want you to go home and pack a bag.”

“Oh?” Anne’s eyes glistened.

“I’m going to take care of you this weekend, Anne. You’re going to rest and relax and I’m going to take care of everything, okay? You don’t need to do anything now, I’ve got you.” Ann smiled lovingly at her.

“Are you sure?” Anne said. What had she done to deserve such a sweet girlfriend?

“Yes. Why don’t you go now? I’m going to run you a bath because, well, you stink!” Ann laughed and poked Anne’s running vest.

Anne looked at the floor and picked at her fingernail.

“What’s wrong?” Ann said, looking puzzled.

“It’s just.” Anne sighed. “I’m not used to this. Being vulnerable.”

Ann’s heart cracked as she leaned forward to envelope Anne into a bear hug.

“I’ve got you. Okay?” Ann said into Anne’s hair as she squeezed her tighter. “And then, afterwards when you’re feeling more yourself you can take the lead again, okay?”

She felt Anne nod into her chest as she kissed the top of her head.

“Now, come on. You really are stinking up my living room. Go home and get your stuff, there will be a hot bath waiting for you when you get back. And if you really feel like making it up to me, can you bring me another coffee? All this talking has made mine go cold!”

Anne laughed and sprang up from her seat, nodding with a smile before bounding out the door to run home.

\--

An hour later there was a knock at the door.

Ann excitedly hurried to the hallway and opened it with a huge smile until she saw the sight in front of her. Her face screwed up as she took in Anne’s form: sweatier than she left, mud all over her legs, over her face and in her hair, holding her bag in one hand, coffee in the other, grinning wildly at her.

“Anne! What..? Where…?” Ann was lost for words. “Where the fuck have you been?” She said starting to giggle.

“What? Oh. I went the quick way, you know, the back way.” Anne said, wondering what the fuss was about.

“You mean through the farm? Over the fields?”

“Yeah. Why?” Anne was confused.

“Look at the state of you! You are so dirty!” Ann laughed and cried out, swatting Anne away as she tried to lean in to kiss her. “Get that mud away from me, you beast!”

She walked into the house laughing and Ann shut the door. Anne went to make a move into the hallway but was interrupted.

“No!” Ann said, grabbing her waist from behind. “You are not walking all this mud into my house!”

“Well, what do you suggest I do then?” Anne asked, handing Ann her coffee.

“You’ll have to strip right here at my front door. There’s nothing else for it. Go on, take it off, Lister.” Ann said playfully.

Anne chuckled in the confident way she always did as she lifted her running vest over her head and shimmied out of her shorts.

“Better?” Anne said, still grinning.

“And the rest, come on.”

“Oh. I see.” Anne said with an eyebrow raised as she unclasped her sports bra and let it fall to the ground with a thud.

“Here, let me.” Ann said as she closed the gap between them and gently tugged Anne’s boxers down her legs. She kissed Anne’s hipbones softly before before standing up straight.

Ann held Anne’s hand and led her up to the bathroom. The smell of incense, candles and bubble bath hit them as soon as she opened the door.

“Ann. This is…” Anne smiled at her. “Thank you.”

Anne stepped in and slowly lowered herself into the warm, soothing water. She immediately sighed as her back made contact with the side of the tub and she relaxed her muscles completely.

“This is fucking amazing.” Anne said closing her eyes.

“I’ll leave you to it.” Ann leaned over and kissed Anne’s head before she turned and quietly crept out of the room.

Anne rolled her neck before sliding down further into the tub so that the water lapped at the bottom of her ears. She felt the tension leave her body, both physical and emotional. Ann really did care about her and she needed to believe she wouldn’t cheat on her. The past was hard to erase and it was hard to not be suspicious of people after being treated so badly for so long. She would try and think of this as a clean slate with Ann, try and forget the mistakes of years past and believe that she could be happy again. Ann’s comment about her flirting in the gym with other members was fair, Anne could put a lid on that. It was just natural for her to strike up a harmless bit of banter with another woman but she realised that it was hypocritical. She’d make an effort to stop that too.

After an undetermined amount of time, Anne emerged from the bathroom looking mildly pink from the hot water and bundled up in Ann’s fluffy dressing gown. She pottered out into the landing and into Ann’s bedroom to find her on the bed reading.

“You look adorable.” Ann said, closing her book and putting it on the beside table. “Come here.”

Anne smiled and sat down on the bed next to Ann.

“Thank you for that. I can’t even remember the last time I had a bath and enjoyed it. I feel so relaxed.” Anne kissed Ann’s cheek before pulling away and smiling.

“Take this off.” Ann said, pulling at her dressing gown. “And lie down on your front on the bed.”

“Why?” Anne raise her eyebrow. “What have you got in mind?”

“Oh shush. I’m going to give you a massage. Soothe those strong muscles of yours that have been working so hard.” Ann said as she stood up to give Anne more space.

Anne shucked off the dressing gown so she was dressed only in her black boxers as she manoeuvred herself to lie down on Ann’s bed.

Ann’s heart was racing. The thought of running her hands all over Anne’s oiled body was turning her on and although she wanted to do this all for Anne, she wondered if she’d ever survive it. With Anne on the bed on her front, Ann grabbed the bottle of oil and climbed on top of her. Straddling the backs of her thighs with her knees on the bed, she could reach all the bits she needed to. She unscrewed the oil and let it drip onto Anne’s back before placing the bottle back on the bedside table. She used the heel of her palm to get deep into the knots in Anne’s shoulders, causing Anne to hum and sigh in contentment. Ann moved her hands down and massaged Anne’s flank muscles getting her thumbs right into each crease before moving her hands back up to Anne’s shoulders and rubbing the back of her neck. The noises Anne was making now were making her wet. Deep groans and satisfied sighs escaped Anne’s throat as Ann worked her hands all over Anne’s upper body. Ann lightened her touch and gently stroked Anne’s skin until the groans turned into snuffles. Ann craned her head round and looked at Anne. She’d fallen asleep. Ann smiled and looked at her for a while, she looked completely content and relaxed. She carefully climbed off and crept to the kitchen to grab Anne some water for when she woke up.

A little while later, Ann tiptoed back up the stairs and rounded the corner into her bedroom. Anne had flipped herself over so that she was on her back now. The sight of Anne clad only in her boxers soundly snoozing spread out on top of Ann’s bed was distracting. The hard lines of her toned stomach made Ann swallow hard. She wanted desperately to kiss along each and every one, run her tongue along her abs, up to her neck and back down further. She’d missed Anne physically and she knew Anne missed it too. She softly climbed onto the bed and curled herself into Anne’s left side, draping her left hand across Anne’s waist.

Anne stirred and squeezed Ann in closer to her body and rubbed her hand up and down Ann’s left arm lovingly. Ann nuzzled into Anne’s warm neck, inhaling Anne’s scent mixed with the massage oil. It was intoxicating. She placed gentle kisses on Anne’s skin and up along her jawline. Anne immediately responded and lowered her chin to catch Ann’s lips, shifting to hold Ann’s face in her strong hands. Ann hummed softly into the kiss, never letting Anne break away. They kissed over and over for what seemed like hours, communicating their hurt and forgiveness through their bodies. Ann pushed herself up with her arms and moved across to rest her bodyweight on Anne as their kisses became more heated. Anne groaned as her tongue brushed Ann’s. Ann broke off and rested her forehead against Anne’s, the pair of them breathing heavily.

“Anne.” She whispered looking deeply into her eyes. “I want to feel you.”

Anne moaned in response as she captured Ann’s lips again before swiftly flipping them over. Ann’s legs parted and Anne settled herself between them.

Ann reached up and held Anne’s handsome face in her hands. “I’ve missed you and I know you’ve missed this. This is such a big part of who you are and I never had any right to tell you that you couldn’t. This competition isn’t more important than us.” She kissed Anne, running her hand up the back of her neck and pulling her closer. “Besides you’ve got 3 days to go, plenty of time afterwards if you choose but right now…” Ann pulled back. “I want you to make love to me.”

Anne moaned and captured Ann’s lips. Even though they hadn’t been together for so long and Anne had been at the point of bursting, all her urgency dissipated. This felt different. She just wanted desperately to reconnect with Ann and show her how much she loved her. It was soft and intimate. Anne sat back on her heels and slowly pulled Ann’s t-shirt over her head, biting her lip as she realised Ann wasn’t wearing a bra underneath. She kissed Ann hard and gently lowered her back to rest against the pillow before running her hands down her bare torso to her shorts. She hovered her mouth over Ann’s left hip bone and kissed the length of it as she dragged Ann’s shorts and knickers slowly down her legs.

Anne broke away for a moment to grab the vibe from the bedside drawer. As soon as Ann’s brain registered what was happening, she let out a satisfied moan. This was perfect. Anne leaned in to kiss her again as she switched it on. She drew a path across Ann’s pale skin with it, down from her chest and across her stomach, causing Ann’s nipples to harden in response. Finally, she moved the vibe lower and nestled it in Ann’s folds. Ann cried out loudly at the the first electric touch, causing Anne to smile in delight against the skin on her neck. Anne wasted no time in shimmying out of her boxers and fitting herself between Ann’s legs, lining up her clit with the vibe.

Anne groaned as their bodies connected.

“Yes.” Ann whispered into Anne’s ear as she pulled Anne closer by her shoulders. “I love you so much, Anne.”

Anne pulled back a fraction to look into Ann’s blue eyes as she rolled her hips gently, nudging the vibe into each other in the most delicious way. Anne’s pace was slow but perfect. There was plenty of time for fucking after Tuesday but this, this was different. They needed this. They both looked deep into each other’s eyes as they moved in sync, only breaking away to kiss each other. Anne sped up her hips as they both began to feel the warmth of their release slowly start to consume them. Ann trailed her hands down to Anne’s waist and pressed her thumbs into the indents of Anne’s abs holding on tightly as they both moaned into each other’s mouths.

“Fuck. This feels amazing.” Ann whispered as her breathing quickened.

“I’m close, Ann.” Anne said against the skin of Ann’s neck as she ground her hips harder into Ann.

“Oh fuck. Me too.” Ann responded as she tightened her grip on Anne’s waist.

In this moment, nothing else existed. Not the tournament, not the argument, no past lovers, no bad memories. In this moment, it was just the two of them. Anne cried out with every stroke, her pitch getting higher as she climbed her peak. Ann watched her from below, she wanted to commit the sight of Anne on the brink of orgasm into her memory forever. Anne buried her face into the crook of Ann’s neck as she finally came, dripping glorious moans into Ann’s ear. Her release shuddered through her entire body as she rode out the aftershocks before stilling on top of Ann.

“Oh my god.” She panted before holding herself back up on her arms to look at Ann. “You are amazing. I love you.”

Ann reached between them both and took the vibe, switching it off and throwing it onto the floor. Anne peppered soft kisses over Ann’s face and caught her breath before moving her mouth lower to kiss a trail from Ann’s neck to her collarbones. Ann hummed, her arousal was raging, she could barely keep her eyes open. She wanted Anne desperately, more than she’d ever wanted her before.

“Anne. Please.” She whined pushing Anne’s head lower.

“So impatient for me.” Anne tutted.

She couldn’t deny Ann though, the sight of her writhing, eyes wild, desperate for Anne’s mouth. Her clit throbbed as she fixed her eyes on Ann’s and settled in between her thighs. She placed wet kisses in the crease where Ann’s hip met her thigh, driving Ann wild, she was going to explode if Anne didn’t touch her.

“Anne. Please don’t tease me, I can’t take it.” Ann breathed.

Anne snapped her eyes back up to meet Ann’s and smirked as she finally relented and licked a path through Ann’s folds. Anne groaned at how wet Ann was. She’d missed this, nothing was worth giving this up. Ann’s hips began to buck into Anne’s face as she desperately tried to get Anne to fuck her harder. Anne looped her arms over the tops of Ann’s legs to hold her in place as she, without warning, wrapped her lips around Ann’s clit. Ann cried out louder than she’d ever done before, it was all consuming, she felt like her whole body was on fire.

“Fuck fuck fuck.” Was all Ann could repeat as Anne began to suck her clit into her warm mouth and brush it at the same time with her flat tongue.

Ann was close, she’d been close this whole time but now, she was powerless to hold back. She threaded her fingers into Anne’s dark hair and gripped onto her head, grinding Anne’s mouth into her harder.

“You’re gonna make me come, Anne.”

Anne hummed as she felt Ann get impossibly wetter in that instant. The vibration of Anne’s voice travelled straight through Ann’s core and pushed her towards the edge.

“Oh my god, I’m gonna come.”

Ann’s body curled upwards as the power of her orgasm ripped through her, she moaned loudly as she continued to pulse her hips into Anne’s mouth as she came. She twitched as Anne teased every last drop of pleasure from her body and finally collapsed back onto the bed. Anne crawled back up and kissed her lips hard before rolling off onto her back.

After a few minutes Ann drifted contentedly off to sleep, satiated and reconnected. Anne had to still be sharp for the competition but she was awash with relief that their intimacy had resumed, albeit temporarily. She vowed to stop being such a jealous dickhead and trust Ann more, she felt ashamed she’d even questioned her loyalty. She stretched, softly sighing as she brought her limbs back down to the bed and fell asleep, wrapped in the knowledge that she was completely and utterly loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 😭❤️


	10. Nightmare on Ann Street

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pure Halloween fluff 🎃👻
> 
> (I know it's a few days early but didn't think anyone would mind)

For the first time in her adult life, Anne Lister slept in. Sure, 7am might not be much of a lie in for most, but for Anne, this was an extra 180 minutes of pure, unadulterated bliss. Rubbing her eyes, she felt for her phone on the bedside table, as she always did when she woke up, but her hands felt paper on top of it. Puzzled, she slowly lifted herself upwards and rested on her right elbow to scan the room. She was in Ann’s bed alone. The clock said 7:02 and she chuckled, shaking her head in disbelief. She flicked the bedside lamp on and picked up the piece of paper. It was a quick biro sketch of Anne asleep with the words: _back in 15!_ scribbled next to it.

It was at that exact moment the bedroom door creaked open slowly.

“Oh! You’re awake!” Ann replied grinning broadly while holding a take-out coffee in each hand.

“Ann. Where have you been? How did you sneak out? Why are you up so early?” Anne laughed at the endless questions spilling from her mouth.

“Do you ever shut up?” Ann laughed handing Anne’s coffee over to her.

They both settled back into the bed giggling before snuggling themselves into each other. Anne held Ann close and nuzzled her face into the soft skin behind her ear. It was just getting light and the birds were singing outside the bedroom window. Ann looked up at Anne’s handsome face and smiled, feeling entirely content and grateful to be sharing this moment with her.

Anne smiled back, inhaled and sighed. “I feel so relaxed today.”

“Of course you bloody do! A bath, a massage and a shag, that’s basically the holy trinity!” Ann laughed and kissed Anne’s jaw.

Anne giggled, a proper light hearted giggle. The sound travelled straight to Ann’s heart where it bloomed. Ann hadn’t seen Anne look this happy for weeks. Her eyes were bright and her face soft, like all weight had been lifted. She couldn’t assume the worst was behind them but she was optimistic. The sun’s rays were peeking into the bedroom, making shapes on the wall and bringing shards of warmth with them.

“What do you want to do today, love?” Anne said as she stared out the window.

“Well!” Ann replied excitedly putting her coffee down to climb onto Anne’s lap.

Anne responded by giggling again and tickling Ann’s sides. Their laughter filled the room before Ann swatted Anne lightly on her back to get her to stop.

Anne squeezed her close. “Why do I feel like you’ve got something already in mind, Miss Walker?”

“Do you normally do anything for Halloween?”

“Pfft. Not usually. I’m always chasing the kids away from the gym all evening until closing. Why do people trick or treat? Also, we’re a business! Wrong crowd…” Anne frowned and waved her hand in the air in a shooing motion.

“You’re such a grump!” Ann laughed. “Well, we’re going to celebrate it this year because it’s my favourite holiday and last time I checked, you loved me. So…” Ann shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly.

“Is that right?” Anne raised her eyebrows in response to Ann’s boldness.

“Oh yeah. How does it normally go? Ann! Oh Ann! I _fucking_ love you” Ann said in a mocking way, imitating Anne out of breath on the brink of orgasm. “Is that about right?” She said a wild grin appearing on her face.

“You are in so much trouble!” Anne pounced on her, pinning her down on the bed and resumed tickling her sides until they were both breathless.

Their lips brushed as they smiled wildly at each other. Anne closed her eyes and leaned in to gently kiss Ann and wrap her strong arms around her protectively. She pulled back a fraction. “So. What do you have in store then?”

“We’re going pumpkin picking!” Ann kissed Anne quickly before she could argue, wiggled out of her grasp and jumped out of bed excitedly. “We can get a bigger one this year because you can carry it into the house, I knew your big muscles would come in handy one of these days!”

Ann was still laughing when Anne sprang out of bed and chased after her down the hallway. Ann tried to get to the bathroom but Anne was too quick. She enveloped her from behind and nuzzled her head into the crook of her neck. The first kiss against her soft skin made Ann stop in her tracks. She turned round, still in Anne’s arms, and leaned back against the wall. She reached up and tucked a stray dark hair behind Anne’s ear and kissed her lips.

“I love you, Anne.”

Anne broke away and tilted her head back ever so slightly to look into Ann’s eyes, her mind swimming. “I love you too. So much.” Anne closed the gap and kissed Ann again deeply. “Now, get in that shower before I drag you back to bed. I’ll get some more coffee on, it feels like I’m going to need it today.” Anne swatted Ann’s bum playfully and watched her disappear into the bathroom.

Ann switched on the shower and smiled, she hadn’t felt like this since they first started dating. It made her realise the extent of their problems over the last few weeks, that they’d lost sight of the fact this competition was actually supposed to be fun. Anne wanted to challenge herself, sure, but the whole reason Anne signed up was because she was fucking good at it and loved lifting. Training had started to feel like a chore to her and that took away the happiness and positivity she usually felt in the gym. Ann shook her head, she should’ve noticed the signs that Anne was burning out sooner. As the hot water ran over her skin, she made a vow to herself to never let Anne get that low again, about anything.

“There you are.” Anne was sat on the kitchen counter, swinging her legs and sipping her coffee. Her face bright and happy. “You look fucking adorable today.”

Ann blushed. She was wearing an orange long sleeve t-shirt underneath her old blue dungarees. She figured if she was going to get covered in mud hauling pumpkins, she might as well wear old clothes. The orange t-shirt was just a seasonal colour coordinated bonus.

“Come here.” Anne beckoned.

Ann obliged and settled herself in between Anne’s legs, resting her hands on her thighs. Anne was in a red flannel shirt and a pair of black jeans, turned up at the ends with her black Doc Martens. She looked effortlessly sexy as she continued to sip her coffee while smiling at Ann.

“Yours is on the side” Anne tipped her head towards Ann’s coffee cup.

“Mm. This one is fine.” Ann said smirking as she prised Anne’s hands off her cup and brought it to her lips. Anne looked at the ceiling and shook her head with a grin.

After a slow morning, they finally made it out the house. Anne had left her car at hers when she came over yesterday, so they walked the 30 minutes to her place together. Their hands intertwined and swaying softly as they chatted and laughed together. Ann’s excitement for what the day had in store was radiating out of her. She was giddy, like a big kid and it was beginning to rub off on Anne – not that she’d ever admit it. They were so wrapped up in each other that they didn’t notice a familiar face across the road waving at them.

“Ann!”

Their bubble instantly burst as a sweaty Tim ran across the road towards them.

“Hi Tim.” Ann sidled up to Anne’s side as Anne placed a protective arm around her shoulders. 

“Tim.” Anne said curtly

“You guys look radiant!” Tim said, his eyes darting to each of them in turn.

Anne bit back the urge to make a crude comment. Instead she straightened herself out and replied, “Nice day for a run.” Nodding her head at Tim’s obvious running attire. It was all she could muster.

“Oh yeah. I like to get out while the weather’s good. Winter is on the way, so can’t miss the opportunity!” Tim said.

“Anyway.” Anne said, trying to get Tim to fuck off so she could carry on her blissful day with her girlfriend.

“Right, yes. I’ll let you two get on. Ann, I’ll see you tomorrow at work. Anne, I’ll see you Tuesday night.”

“What, why?” The words spilled out of Anne’s mouth before she’d realised she’d said them.

“I’m coming to watch the tournament. I wouldn’t miss it.” Tim said putting his ear buds back into his ears before winking at Ann and carrying on his run in the opposite direction.

Ann could sense Anne’s unease. She rubbed her arm soothingly as they continued walking.

“Why the fuck is he coming to watch?” Anne was annoyed, her voice raised.

“Sweetheart, don’t let that guy ruin our day. He’s probably coming because he used to train at your gym? We know he likes Alex and she’s competing. Maybe he’s got other mates in it too, we don’t know okay? Let’s not worry about him, he’s not important.” Ann squeezed Anne’s arm tightly and kissed her shoulder over her coat.

“Hmm.” Anne mused for a moment before surrendering. “No, no. You’re right.” Anne let go of the new tension in her jaw and refused to let that guy ruin another minute of her life.

Ann made a mental note to talk to him tomorrow at the school. Perhaps his intentions were pure but she was suspicious. She knew he had it out for Anne and she wouldn’t let him ruin this for her. She smiled up at Anne reassuringly as they rounded the corner into Anne’s street.

\--

Anne pulled into the car park of the farm and shut off the engine. Ann was positively vibrating with excitement as she unclipped her seatbelt and grinned at Anne before getting out. She went straight over to the wheelbarrows and waited for Anne to catch up.

“Right, you pick whichever one you want and I’ll just lug it around for you, as instructed.” Anne said, watching Ann’s bum as she bent down to grab the handles of the wheelbarrow.

“Let’s get two!” Ann shouted behind her, already halfway down the field excitement bursting out of her. “We can both carve one each!”

Anne rolled her eyes, there was no point in arguing. She was entirely, one hundred percent, whipped.

After about an hour traipsing down each pathway in the muddy field, they were the proud owners of two gigantic pumpkins and an array of smaller muchkins which no doubt would adorn every surface in every room of Ann’s house. Anne wrestled with the pumpkins, finally getting them into the boot of her car.

“These are hefty, Ann!” Anne wiped her forehead and panted.

Ann came up behind her and wrapped her arms around her torso, squeezing her tightly. “Mm, you can handle it.” Ann said as she smoothed her hands over Anne’s hard stomach in a teasing way. “My big, strong girlfriend. Just thinking about your muscles makes me wet.” Ann breathed before releasing Anne and getting into the car.

Anne was frozen on the spot for a moment. Arousal racing through her body at just the idea of Ann being wet for her. She was powerless against Ann’s words every single time. She smiled and shook herself off before shutting the boot and getting into the driver’s side.

Anne lugged the pumpkins into Ann’s house and settled them onto her kitchen counter with a grunt. Ann was already gathering what they’d need: an assortment of knives, bowls to scoop the insides into and a bumper bag of tealights to put in them when they were finished.

“I’ll get the kettle on. Can’t be expected to work without a cuppa.” Anne said getting the box of Yorkshire out the cupboard.

“Good idea. Oooh can we put a scary movie on while we do it? Pleaaaaase?” Ann whined noticing Anne shaking her head.

“Fine, but you should know I’m not scared of anything.” Anne said confidently.

They pulled the kitchen table into the living room and settled in next to each other, both in front of their pumpkins. Ann had picked one of her favourites, Nightmare on Elm Street, and Anne rolled her eyes while she sipped her tea. With the pumpkins eventually hollowed, they set to work. Anne watched in amusement as Ann drew her design on in pencil to begin with, her tongue poking out the side of her mouth in concentration. She scoffed internally, who needs stencils? Surely it’s not that hard to carve a pumpkin? Truth is, she’d never done it. She just assumed it was easy. This was her first mistake of the night.

Twenty minutes later Anne sat back in her chair and sighed confidently. “Well, that’s me finished!” She was beaming with cockiness. Ann hadn’t even picked up her first knife yet and there was Anne already finished.

“Well done, baby.” Ann said quietly as she continued to concentrate. “Don’t show me yet, we can reveal them when I’ve finished.”

“What shall I do now then?” Anne said

“Watch the movie.”

Anne shuffled in her seat which didn’t go unnoticed by Ann. She couldn’t secretly be scared of horror movies, could she? Surely not. Not Anne ‘I’m not scared of anything’ Lister. Ann watched her subtly as Anne scanned the room, looking everywhere but the TV.

“What’s wrong?” Ann asked putting her pencil down.

“What? Nothing?” Anne said innocently.

“Anne. Are you… Are you scared?”

“Me? No! Of course not.” Anne huffed.

“Hmm. Would you prefer we watch this movie together on the sofa?” Ann offered.

“Well, I mean. Now you mention it, that does sound rather nice.” Anne desperately tried to play it cool.

“You are ridiculous.” Ann laughed softly. “Let me finish my pumpkin and then I’ll come join you over there, okay? I’ve stencilled it all out now so it won’t take me long.”

“Okay. You know what?” Anne paused the movie, “I’ll just nip upstairs really quickly and get changed while you finished up here and then we can watch it together, ok?”

Ann smiled internally before agreeing. She was pretty sure Anne was shit scared of this film and was doing everything she could not to admit it. This was her second mistake of the evening. As Anne slowly went upstairs obviously taking as much time as humanly possible, Ann had an idea. It was wicked and cruel but it would be hilarious.

About 20 minutes later Anne bounded back downstairs in her pjs. “Ann? Do you want a fresh cup of tea?”

No answer.

“Ann?” Anne poked her head round the corner of the living room door. Ann’s pumpkin was on the table but there was no sign of her. Anne called out again and wandered into the kitchen. Empty. Anne was getting funny feeling in the pit of her stomach as she crept around Ann’s house calling out for her. “Come on Ann. This isn’t funny anymore, where are you?” She was just about to try the kitchen again when the movie began playing. Anne turned on her heels and made her way back into the living room – which was still empty. Anne saw the tv remote on the table so she walked over with the intention of turning that shit off once and for all. As she walked past the table, Ann popped out from underneath and suddenly grabbed her legs causing Anne to emit a noise, which could only be described as a scream, before Ann descended into hysterical laughter.

“Oh Anne! If you could’ve seen your face! Oh my god, I can’t breathe, I’m laughing so much!”

Anne gathered herself and managed to calm her nerves before turning and watching Ann Walker laughing outrageously at her expense.

“Sweetheart, come here.” Ann opened her arms to embrace her.

“No. Piss off.” Anne said coldly, sticking her bottom lip out in a childish pout.

Ann laughed and closed the gap between them, hugging her tightly into her body. “It’s okay baby. It’s okay to be scared by a movie, there’s no shame in it.”

“I’m not scared.” Anne said into Ann’s shirt, the sound muffled.

“I won’t tell anyone.” Ann said as she stroked Anne’s hair trying desperately to suppress another giggle that threatened to escape her lips. “I won’t tell anyone that my strong, stoic girlfriend is afraid of Freddy Krueger. I promise. Look, let’s see the pumpkins, eh?” Ann lead Anne to the table.

Anne spun her pumpkin around with confidence and Ann had to do her best to look impressed. It was a rather ill cut out silhouette of a bat in flight. It was all jagged edges and off centre. “Oh baby, it’s great! Well done.” Ann said telling a large white lie. The thing about Ann’s job teaching the kids at school was that she’d managed to perfect the art of making everyone feel like their work was that of a genius when, well, truthfully it was a little bit shit. Even Anne’s face fell when Ann spun hers around to reveal a beautiful and delicately crafted spooky house, complete with the moon in the sky and a black cat sat on the doorstep. It was magnificent.

“You are very good.” Anne said, admitting defeat.

“I like yours, it’s more…rustic.”

“Rustic!” You are in so much trouble. First you scare the shit out of me and now you’re making fun of my art skills. Right, that’s it!” Anne bent down and swiftly lifted Ann over her shoulder.

“Anne! Put me down!” Ann laughed, thumping Anne’s back as Anne giggled and carried her upstairs.

“Nope. Nothing else for it, Miss Walker. You’re coming with me.” Anne said resolutely.

Anne gently let Ann down on her soft bed and giggled before kissing her on her forehead.

“What do you want to do tonight?” Anne asked

“I want to finish the movie, Anne! Can we watch it in bed now? Please? I promise I’ll hold you and keep you safe.” Ann smiled genuinely. All teasing aside it was fucking adorable that Anne was spooked by a movie.

Anne rolled her eyes. “Ugh, FINE! But I’m big spoon, okay? I protect and keep _you_ safe now, remember?”

Ann smiled, she could see Anne feeling more herself as time went on, her confidence growing and the dynamics between them shifting again. She loved their constant power changes.

“I’ll go grab the laptop from downstairs and we can start it from the beginning.” Anne said.

Ann stepped closer to Anne and ran her hands over her arms before standing on her tiptoes to kiss Anne’s face. Cupping her cheek, Ann pulled her in closer and moaned into her mouth as their tongues brushed. Anne tilted her head to deepen their kisses as Ann intertwined their fingers. They both pressed their bodies into each other, getting lost in the moment. After a few seconds Anne broke away, her breathing ragged.

Ann brought Anne’s palms to her mouth and kissed them in turn. “Mmm. I can’t wait for these strong hands to be all over me.” She could feel herself getting wet at the thought of everything those particular hands were capable of.

Anne exhaled audibly.

Ann smiled and left the room to grab the laptop. She couldn’t fucking wait for this competition to be over. She had plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We ready? 👊🏼


	11. Special Delivery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tease.

A loud knock at the door woke Ann up abruptly. Jumping out of bed, she stumbled ungraciously to her bedroom door, grabbed her dressing down and hurried downstairs. Anne had stayed over last night but had left early this morning to let Ann get ready for work in peace. It was rather fortuitous since the delivery Ann had just signed for on her doorstep was one she wanted to keep as a surprise. Ann smiled to herself as she excitedly brought the box in and closed the door, her mind racing. She put the package down on the kitchen counter and filled up the kettle. _Th_ _is was worth getting woken up for._ Ann's heart beat faster as she took the kitchen scissors and cut along the line of parcel tape. She folded back the cardboard and peeked inside. A blush instantly crept up her neck as she unconsciously licked her lips. There inside, neatly nestled in packing chips, was a new strap. Ever so slightly bigger than Anne’s. As Ann took it out of the box and held it in her hands, she was suddenly acutely aware of the wetness between her legs at the thought of Anne wearing it. It was risky ordering this without consulting Anne but she took a gamble. If it paid off it would be mind blowing and if it didn’t, no harm done. She wouldn’t make a big deal over it or make Anne feel bad. She had a sneaking suspicion though that this would be more than okay.

Ann sipped her tea as her gut swirled at all the filthy scenarios running through her mind, thoughts about Anne's big dick and how she ached for Anne to fuck her senseless. She thought about it for so long that she was now running late. Leaving a half finished cup of tea, Ann grabbed her bag and legged it out the door. Remembering she needed to speak to her boss before classes started, she managed to jump on a bus to save a little time.

_Focus, Ann._

Ann’s shoes echoed down the corridor as she hurried to her boss’ office door. She exhaled before knocking, the door creaking as she slowly pushed it open.

“Morning, do you have five minutes?” Ann asked politely.

A voice replied from behind a stack of paperwork. “Sure, come in.”

“I know I’ve booked tomorrow and Wednesday off, but I was wondering, and I know it’s short notice, but, well, the thing is…”

“Just spit it out, Ann” Her boss replied with a smile on her face.

“Could I take the rest of the week? I’m sorry to ask but I think I could really do with it. Could my sub take on my classes for two extra days?” Ann fiddled with the hem of her shirt. In fact, her fingers were struggling to keep still with the plans whirring around her head.

“I’ll do you a deal, Ann. You can have your days off if you’ll swap lunchtime duties with me next week?”

Ann sighed with relief. “Yes of course! Thank you so much, I really owe you one!”

Her smile radiated into the room as she slipped back through the open door and out into the corridor. Ann made her way to the staff room, she had just enough time to make another tea if she hurried up.

“Ann! Perfect timing, the kettle’s just boiled.” Tim had just finished making a brew. He motioned to her to pass him her mug.

“Thanks Tim, I need this today.” She smiled as the teabag began to infuse with the hot water. “So, can I ask you something?”

“Sure.” Tim replied as he searched the fridge for Ann’s oat milk.

“Why are you coming tomorrow night? To the competition?”

Tim stood up and straightened. “What do you mean?”

“Look, let’s cut the shit. We both know you and Anne have some weird rivalry thing going on and I just wanted to ask if you could just give it a rest for the night? It’s a really big deal to her and I just want it to go well. As in, no drama?”

“Ann, I think we’ve got some wires crossed here. I think she’s good for you, genuinely, I don’t have any issue with her personally. She seems to make you really happy, like _really_ happy and it suits you. I think possibly I just want to see what the fuss is all about. I’ve heard she can lift heavy, but well, maybe I can still lift heavier…?” Tim smirked.

Ann rolled her eyes. “Oh for fuck’s sake! You’re both as bad as each other. I think you need to stand next to each other and just get your tape measures out once and for all.”

Tim laughed loudly, his face softened. “Perhaps you’re right.” He nodded. “I’m sorry if I’ve made things awkward. I know I was a bit of a prick in the beginning. Do you think we could we put this behind us?”

“I’d love that.” Ann answered honestly.

“I’m still coming tomorrow night though, a little heckling will be good for her.” Tim chuckled. “Plus I’m going to watch Alex too.”

Was that a swift shy look on Tim’s face? _Oh._

“Tim? Do you like Alex?” Ann asked quietly.

“What? No. Shut up.” He grabbed his tea from the counter and winked at Ann before leaving the room.

“Never a dull moment.” Ann said out loud to herself as she chuckled and picked up her mug.

\--

Ann and Anne agreed to spend Monday night separately. Ann was actually relieved. She had quite a lot to sort out. She grabbed her laptop, a bottle of wine and a glass before settling in on her couch. The screw cap squeaked as she twisted it off and poured herself a drink. Taking a large swig she exhaled audibly, flexed her fingers and then typed in the web address. It was a large stately house with a newly built spa attached, nestled in beautiful countryside. Ann’s core twitched at the thought of 3 nights locked away in a hotel room, luxurious soft and fluffy robes, expensive room service, massages? Maybe a couple’s massage? Ann shook her head, there was no way she’d make it through a couple’s massage listening to Anne’s whimpers and moans next to her. That would be torturous. She squeezed her legs together in an attempt to quell the flame she felt begin to grow. Flicking through the photos of the room, she couldn’t stop her mind wandering to all the things they were going to do on every available surface. She typed in her credit card details and confirmed the booking, downing the rest of her glass of wine in satisfaction. She poured herself another and grabbed her phone, dialling Anne’s number.

“Hi baby.” Anne answered in a purposefully low tone.

“Mmn. Hi.” Ann matched the timbre of her voice.

“What are you doing? You sound…mischievous.” Asked Anne

“Oh, I'm just on my couch. I was just thinking about you.”

“I see. And uh, what was I doing?” Anne bit her bottom lip as she waited for Ann to take the bait.

“I think you know.” Ann replied, barely even a whisper.

Anne groaned, she couldn’t help it. The mental image she had of Ann Walker breathless, pupils blown, her knickers wet thinking about the pair of them fucking. It was almost too much to handle. She gripped the phone harder and rubbed her thigh.

“Are you touching yourself?” Anne managed to breathe out.

“Oh fuck.” Ann’s hand trailed down her body and nestled in between her legs. Her core twitched as she lightly teased her entrance with her middle finger through her knickers.

Anne closed her eyes as she listened to Ann’s breathing while she slipped her own hand under the waistband of her jeans and brushed her clit through her boxers.

“Anne?”

“Mmnn?” Anne was rubbing her clit in circles now in a steady rhythm as her breathing began to quicken.

Ann moaned, she pushed aside the drenched fabric of her knickers and ran her fingers through her folds. “You’re…uh…fuck. Anne, you’re not allowed to come until tomorrow night.”

Anne could feel the warmth of her release begin to travel to her centre. Ann’s breathy moans along with the filthy image of her touching herself was threatening to consume her.

“I’m so close.” Anne whispered.

Ann’s eyes rolled back into her head as a rush of wetness met her fingers at the thought of Anne about to come.

“Anne. You can’t. You…” Ann broke off into a moan as she brushed her clit with her wet fingers and felt herself begin to climb her peak alongside Anne.

“Ann. If I can’t, you can’t.”

“Fuck, we need to stop.” Ann opened her eyes and shuffled herself upright on the couch.

Anne tutted as she lazily dragged her hand away from her aching core. “Such a spoil sport. You have no idea how badly I want you.”

“Goodnight, Anne. I’m coming over early tomorrow and I’m bringing you breakfast.” Ann tried to change tack to steer them away from the dangerous waters they were currently still sailing in.

“Goodnight, Miss Walker. I’ll do my best to keep my hands to myself but you should know, you make me so fucking wet.”

Ann’s core pulsated as she let out a groan.

Just. One. More. Night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who’s still on this ride with me. I appreciate every single one of your comments 🖤


	12. The Main Event: Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You've all done so well.

When Anne opened the door the following morning it took Ann’s breath away. Standing there in her black boxers and an old scrappy t-shirt, her hair wet and her eyes dark. A small smirk played on her lips as she leaned back, beckoning Ann over the threshold while she shamelessly flicked her gaze up and down Ann’s body.

Ann knew she looked good today. She’d purposefully done her hair in the way Anne liked most, letting her long golden curls be free of all constraints, the likes of which were currently being tickled softly by the wind. She’d chosen a pair of black jeggings that made her bum look spectacular and twinned it with her light blue denim shirt which Anne loved because instead of buttons, it had poppers. _Easier access_. Ann twitched her right eyebrow a fraction and sauntered past.

“Good morning.” Anne said in her trademark low, flirtatious voice as Ann brushed past her and wandered into her kitchen. Her eyes glued to Ann’s ass.

Ann put her bag on the floor and jumped up onto the kitchen counter.

“Good morning.” She finally replied.

Looking down at the bag and back up to Ann, Anne asked “What’s this? You moving in?”

Ann tutted and rolled her eyes, her feet swinging playfully from where she sat.

“No, silly. I’ve uh, got a surprise for you. For after, you know.”

Anne’s eyebrows raised instantly as a rush of warmth flooded her boxers.

“I need you to let me go upstairs and pack you a bag. No questions.” Ann continued.

“You’re the boss.”

Ann jumped off the counter and kissed Anne hard before running upstairs, a giggle escaping her lips.

She grabbed Anne’s backpack and neatly folded fresh boxers, socks, her black jeans and a few of her favourite shirts before grabbing her toothbrush and adding it to the bag. She opened Anne’s third drawer down and gently lifted the strap, harness and lube before stowing that away too, her mind racing. She clipped the backpack shut and hoisted it over her shoulder, carrying it downstairs and eventually popping it down next to hers in Anne’s kitchen.

“I see you found your breakfast!” Ann said as she came up behind Anne while she warmed up the protein pancakes Ann made last night.

“Mmm. Yes, thank you. These are always wonderful. Have you eaten?”

“I had some leftover pizza before I came out. I couldn’t be bothered to cook last night.”

“Do you know, I can’t wait to eat pizza for 7 days straight after today.” Anne laughed.

Ann wrapped her arms around Anne’s waist from behind and pressed her lips to the soft, downy hair at the base of her neck. Anne exhaled and turned around to face Ann, pulling their bodies flush together. Smiling, Anne lowered her mouth to kiss Ann’s neck, slowly working her way up to her ear. Ann shuddered at the sensation before pulling back and tilting Anne’s chin with her right hand. Anne groaned and closed the gap between them, their lips meeting in an urgent and hungry kiss. Anne gripped Ann’s hips firmly and hooked her thumbs underneath Ann’s shirt, brushing her soft, warm skin.

Ann smiled widely. “I think you’re going to like your surprise.”

“Oh?” Anne raised her eyebrow, her lips still hovering over Ann’s. “And what do you have in mind?”

“I’ve booked us three whole nights away. No distractions. No rules. And…” Ann kissed Anne’s hungry mouth. “I will do anything you want me to.”

Anne groaned loudly as she moved her right hand higher underneath Ann’s shirt to cup her perfect tits over her bra, squeezing ever so gently. “I am so wet for you.” Anne admitted as she shuffled uncomfortably and kissed Ann again. “Did you, uh, pack the…”

“Shh. Yes.” Ann pecked her lips to get her to shut up. “You’ll just have to be patient.” Ann did a good job of keeping her poker face, while inside her mind screamed at her. Thoughts of Anne’s cock inside her, her fingers, her mouth. She wanted it all.

“We could just have a quick one? Take the edge off?” Anne tried to bargain.

Breaking away from their embrace, Ann shook her head and smiled. “What and miss out on driving you wild all day? No chance. Now, be good and eat your breakfast, baby.” Ann purred.

\--

The drive to the gym didn’t seem so daunting this time around, they’d done it before for the try outs and although Anne had a mild feeling of anxiety in her stomach, she felt pretty good on the whole. Ann had made them sandwiches and a Thermos of coffee to keep them going. Anne smiled to herself, no one had ever thought about her needs this much. Ever. At first it was disorientating but now, she felt like she was finally getting the hang of it. Ann reached over to her and stroked her neck, causing a low flame to creep through her whole body. It was intimate and soft. Supportive.

“So, this three day shagathon…” Anne motioned in the air. “What about my work? I only have tomorrow booked off.”

“You have no faith in me do you?” Ann tutted. “I’ve sorted it out with James. He practically begged me to take you away, apparently you’ve been a nightmare this past week!” Ann laughed.

“I have not! Did he really say that?!” Anne was shocked.

“Yes. I believe him too. You’re cranky when you don’t get what you want.”

“And what is it I want?” Anne’s voice dropped.

Ann smiled and toyed with Anne’s fingers as they rested on the gear stick. “Me.” She replied with an air of confidence.

“Hmm. Maybe I’ll make you wait for it? Edge you for the entire three days and deny you a release? If you’re going to be cocky about it?” Anne was trying her hardest not to laugh.

“You wouldn’t dare!” Ann said with faux outrage.

They both made eye contact before Anne turned her head again to find a parking spot at the gym. It was busy, much busier than when they were here a couple of weeks ago. She pulled into a space and shut the engine off. Ann turned in her seat and tucked a wayward strand of hair behind Anne’s ear.

“I love you, Anne. Whatever happens in there, I love you.” She smiled and reached into the back of the car to grab Anne’s kit bag. “Ready?”

Anne nodded, smiled and opened the driver door.

With her kit bag slung over her right shoulder and with Ann’s hand intertwined with her left, they walked towards the entrance of the gym together. Greeted with a warm welcome, Anne collected her registration number and schedule for the evening before heading into the main area to check out the set up. It was incredibly organised with each type of exercise having its own designated matted area. The sound of barbells clanking together and the smell of rubber mats filled the air. Anne smiled, she was so ready for this.

“I have to go and get ready, babe.” Anne said. “You know, warm up and all that.”

“Okay.” Ann smiled at her, cupped her cheek and gently smoothed her thumb over her soft skin. “Good luck.”

Anne wrapped her arms around Ann in a tight hug, the smell of Ann’s shampoo filling her nostrils as she squeezed a little harder. “Would you mind taking my kit bag to the seating area with you?”

“Not at all.” Ann shook her head and crouched down to grab it. She stayed on her knees, looked back up at Anne’s face and said, “I can’t wait to have your cock in my mouth tonight” like it was the most casual fucking thing she’d ever said. She stood up, straightened herself out and wandered off to the seating area, leaving Anne dazed, aroused and entirely speechless.

First up was Anne’s favourite event, weighted squats. She could really clean up here, if she could just smash this heat then the deadlifts almost didn’t matter. If she failed on this one though, it would put her at a real disadvantage later. Trying not to think too seriously about it, she made her way over to the mats at the far left side of the gym. There were five other women in her age category, Anne tried to size them up but it was impossible. Years of working in a gym had taught her that you can’t tell how strong someone is just by looking at them. She introduced herself to everyone and they made general chit chat while the equipment was being set up. The atmosphere was nice, it was encouraging; echoes of cheers reverberated around the gym as everyone pushed each other. There wasn’t a rivalry, it was more of a community spirit. Everyone wanted everyone else to do well and enjoy themselves at the same time. Anne was called last in her group to compete. The first three women were no match for her, she could squat heavier than them by miles, not that she was anything other than supportive while they were working. The fourth made her sweat a little, the plates building up and up until she maxed out. Anne sighed with relief quietly to herself. The fifth woman though, this is where she had her real challenge. She’d managed to squat Anne’s PB but that was her max. After high fiving her, Anne stepped forward. The rest of the women patted her on the back as she waited for the rack to be reset. She looked up to the spectators and her eyes immediately locked onto Ann’s. She was sat at the front, her hands in her lap looking so fucking radiant. Anne smiled before getting her mind into the zone. She chalked her hands and clapped them, letting the puff of chalky smoke linger around her before ducking her head underneath the bar and lining it up with her shoulders. She winked at Ann before curling her strong hands around the steel and shuffled on her feet a little to get into the right position. She was going for her PB right off the bat, no point in fucking about, might as well go big or go home.

The light turned green signalling she was free to start. She took a steadying breath in, stood up tall with the bar secured on her shoulders and took three steps back.

_Focus Anne. You’ve got this._

The gym lights were bright in her eyes as she squatted down to the floor, she paused for a second and then hauled herself back upwards using her strong legs, letting out the breath she’d been holding. She racked the bar and got a nod from the judges. She was now level pegging with her competition. Motioning to the judges to add more plates on she rolled her neck and shook out her arms. She’d never tried this weight before, she wasn’t entirely sure she could do it but she was going to try. She looked up to Ann and saw Tim had settled in next to her. _Ugh_.

“Hi Ann.” Tim whispered as he sat down. “She’s looking good out there!”

Ann knew only too well how fucking good Anne looked. She was positively wild with arousal and trying desperately to hide it. Watching Anne Lister with her strong, chalky hands, parading around in her ridiculous black shorts and black sleeveless vest, muscles poking out of everywhere, sweat gathering on her face. Good lord. It was almost too much.

“There’s just no way she’s going to do this one though.” Tim said, snapping Ann out of her filthy daydream for a second. “This is heavier than I can do.”

_Ugh. Men. Couldn’t possibly imagine a woman outperforming them. Heavens above, whatever next._

Ann rolled her eyes before turning to him, “Let’s just stay positive, eh? It’s not like you’re competing against each other.”

Tim settled into his seat as the racks were loaded.

Anne quickly looked back towards Ann one last time only to catch her making an incredibly filthy gesture with her mouth and her fist. She disguised it well with a stretch and a yawn but Anne saw it. Oh my god she saw it, plain as day. Her core tingled at the thought of Ann’s mouth wrapped around her dick tonight.

“Anne?” One of the judges snapped her out of it.

“Ready.” Anne replied with a blush on her face.

She stepped towards the rack and got into position. She was raging, her body felt like it was on fire. She dare not look back up at Ann in case she lost all control. She took three deep, cleansing breaths and settled herself underneath the bar. As soon as she took the weight across her shoulders, she knew this would be tough. Stepping backwards she closed her eyes for a second, getting centred, getting her mind into this before bending her knees and going for it.

When Anne reached the bottom of her squat, her ass looked amazing. Her leg muscles were stretched taut, her strong thighs poking out as the fabric of her shorts rode up. She was sweaty and hot and Ann couldn’t control the fire that began spreading from her core to every single recess of her body. As Anne screwed up her face to prepare to lift herself back to a standing position, Ann couldn’t stop thinking about how it looked very similar to her _“Oh fuck, Ann, I’m gonna come”_ face and an involuntary groan escaped her lips. If Tim heard it, he didn’t let on. Ann squirmed in her chair as her heart continued to race. All she could think about was kissing every single inch of that body tonight.

It took all of Anne’s strength to bring the bar back upwards. She grunted as she forced her legs to comply with her brain, willing them to just get to the top. She was almost there, almost standing straight, just one last push, she gritted her teeth, summoned all her strength and fucking did it. She stood so fucking proudly at the top for a moment before racking the bar. A grin spread wildly on her face, she’d just smashed her PB, the heaviest weight of her category – and Tim’s PB apparently. Not that she gives a shit about that last one. There’s a nod from the judges and then the rest of the women swarm her, they jump on her and hug her and cheer. Ann was clapping like a maniac in the audience and Tim was sitting with his mouth open. It really was a sight.

After she got her official results, she strode confidently over to Ann. Tim went to say something but Ann interrupted before the words could leave his mouth. “Excuse me, Tim. I’ll be back in a minute.” Ann rose out of her chair, closed the gap between them and dragged Anne downstairs towards the changing rooms.

“Ann!” Anne giggled.

“Shut up.” Ann commanded with a hint of playfulness as they hurried down the stairs. “Where the fuck are the changing rooms, this place is like a fucking maze.”

“Right here.” Anne pointed to the door behind her with a cocky grin.

Ann pushed her through the door and into a cubicle, locking it behind them. The room wasn’t empty but Ann was way fucking past the point of caring. She pushed Anne until the backs of her thighs hit the bench and sat down abruptly. Ann was on her straight away, she dropped to her knees and ran her hands up and down Anne’s flexed thighs, stopping short of where Anne needed her the most. Anne whimpered helplessly as Ann pulled down her shorts and boxers in one swift move.

“Stand up.” Ann commanded.

Anne swallowed hard and did as she was told. A look of confusion spread across her face as she watched Ann rummaging around in her kit bag. Until. What? OH.

“Step into it.” Ann’s voice was breathy.

Ann was holding the fucking harness open for Anne to wear. Anne’s legs moved before her brain could think clearly and she watched with her lips parted as Ann tightened the straps with a look in her eye that Anne couldn’t be sure if she’d seen before. Ann pulled Anne’s boxers and shorts back over the empty harness and stood up straight.

“You are driving me crazy.” Ann whispered.

Anne couldn’t hold out. She couldn’t be patient like Ann was being. Fuck that. Anne sat back down on the bench and pulled Ann with her. Ann moaned and straddled Anne’s lap, putting her knees on either side of Anne’s legs as she leaned down to kiss her. After that first kiss, it was all over. No force on the planet was going to stop them. Anne groaned as she palmed at Ann’s hard nipples over her shirt, hungrily squeezing them as Ann made light work of the button and zip of her trousers. Ann grabbed Anne’s right hand and unceremoniously shoved it into her knickers, breathing heavily as Anne’s fingers made contact.

“Oh my god.” Anne whispered. “You are so wet for me.”

Ann couldn’t form words anymore, her needy soft whines told Anne everything she needed to know. They still had to be quiet but no one else in the surrounding cubicles seemed to have noticed them. They were having their own conversations and getting changed. They might be able to get away with this if they were quick about it. Anne gave Ann one broad stroke through her wetness before pushing two fingers inside her. Ann bit down on Anne’s shoulder to stifle the noise she so desperately wanted to make as Anne thrust into her at a punishing speed.

“You need me, baby? Anne whispered hot in her ear.

Ann whined.

“You couldn’t fucking wait for me?”

Ann shook her head as her eyebrows began to arch.

“You had to drag me down here and get me to fuck you? Filthy girl.”

Ann was so close now, her breaths were dangerously close to being moans. Anne took her left hand and covered Ann’s mouth as she whispered in her ear “Come for me, Ann.” Her thumb brushed Ann’s clit ever so lightly and that’s all it took before Ann was climaxing desperately around Anne’s fingers. Anne smiled against her cheek as she drew every last drop of pleasure out of her.

“Fuck.” Ann whispered as she tried to catch her breath.

“That might take the edge off a little.” Anne said with her eyebrow raised, a cocky smile on her lips.

“No chance.” Ann replied immediately as she drew Anne’s fingers out from her underwear and pushed them into Anne’s mouth delighting at the moan it caused.

“I can’t wait to fuck you properly later.” Anne said as she licked her lips.

They straightened themselves out, reluctantly left their cocoon and headed back upstairs to the main room. There was a little time before Anne’s next event so they made their way over to the coffee bar that had been set up for the evening.

“Oh there’s Alex and Tim.” Anne said as they approached. “I’m just going to grab a coffee for us, do you guys want anything?”

“We’re fine thanks, Anne. Just got one.” Alex said, pointing to their drinks. “But come join us?”

“Sure, sounds good.” Anne replied.

“You okay Ann?” Tim asked.

“Only, you’ve uh, got chalk all over you…” Alex interrupted in a knowing tone, immediately looking over to Anne.

“What? Where?” Ann said innocently.

Two big chalk hand prints sat proudly over her boobs on her shirt. She immediately blushed as Anne laughed loudly, shrugging her shoulders as she led Ann by the hand to get their drinks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up, deadlifts 🔥


	13. The Main Event: Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What a week. I hope everyone is holding out okay? 
> 
> This was originally going to be split into two chapters but there's no way I could, in all good faith, tease anyone with everything that's going on right now. Let's keep looking after each other - we're all in this together ❤️
> 
> Oh, and NSFW.

Alex had entered in the hip thruster category, a particularly punishing move. She had gone off to warm up, leaving Ann, Anne and Tim with their second coffee.

“So, Tim. Do you like Alex or what?” Anne said refusing to mince her words.

“Well, I mean. Uh. She’s. We get on pretty well.” Tim stuttered.

“Can I give you a bit of advice, mate? Stop trash talking my gym with her, she’s not impressed by it. She told me as much.” Anne knocked back her espresso in one go watching as Tim looked flustered.

“Fuck, look. I’m sorry about that. I was a jealous prick about Ann and I dealt with it really badly. I apologised to her last week.” He nodded and smiled at Ann. “Not that it makes everything better but you know, I am sorry.”

“Ok.” Anne nodded, deciding to let it go for the sake of the evening. “Let’s go and get set up to watch Alex smash her category.”

Ann stroked Anne’s arm, she was handling the Tim, Alex, Ann scenario remarkably well. Anne looked at where Ann’s hand rested on her bare forearm. Her eyes flicked up to meet Ann’s as she leaned towards her ear and whispered. “You making me wear this harness in secret is so naughty. I’m so fucking ready for you.”

Ann closed her eyes and swallowed the lump in her throat. 

“Come on.” Anne stood up with a smirk on her face and intertwined her fingers with Ann's before leading over to the competition area.

Alex was just about to start, she had the barbell safely nestled against her hips. The light went green and she hoisted it up effortlessly and began.

“Oh.” Ann whispered quietly.

“Hm?” Anne leaned towards her but still watched Alex.

“Well. These are a little…dirty aren’t they?” Ann settled her face into the crook of Anne’s neck.

Anne laughed out loud and moved so that she could look at her face. “Dirty?”

“I mean. Just, uh. Look at what she’s doing.” Ann waved her hand in Alex’s direction.

On the surface of it, the movement was a _little_ suggestive, thrusting your hips up into the air repeatedly but anyone who had ever attempted a heavy hip thrust knew how punishing they actually were. How naughty thoughts would be a thousand miles from anyone’s mind when trying to do these. Anne hated them, they made her feel sick, not to mention the intense thigh burn. Alex was pretty fucking good at them though and she was currently smashing out way over 100kgs. Tim was looking a little pale as he watched, causing Anne to laugh to herself.

“She’s very good.” Ann said quietly.

“She is. She’s got some competition though, she needs to up her plates or she’s going to finish second.” Anne clapped encouragingly before shouting, “Come on, Alex. You got this.”

Ann felt a strange emotion in the pit of her stomach. Anne was cheering on her ex girlfriend, well ex-almost-fiancé, and instead of feeling jealous, she felt proud. Anne hadn’t gone into too much detail about her feelings around Alex but after their run-in recently she couldn’t help but think this was huge progress. Ann squeezed Anne’s arm and held on tightly as she thought about how lucky she was to be with Anne. Anne. Her Anne. Anne, who fiercely protected her from the world but who also let herself be vulnerable and looked after. This was the real thing, she thought. The realisation that no one would ever, could ever, compare to Anne from this moment forward washed over her. She rested her cheek against Anne’s bare bicep and breathed contentedly.

Alex was starting to struggle, she’d upped her barbell to over her PB and she was sweating. She was still in second position and her strength was starting to wane. She sat back against the bench and rolled the heavy bar over her legs and sat up straight, mentally preparing herself for the final lift. The area fell silent as she took an inhale and thrust the barbell upwards for one rep before crying out in frustration and letting the bar bounce back on the mat.

“That was a rep!” Anne stood up and shouted to the judges.

They talked quietly between themselves as Anne wandered down towards Alex and held out her hand to help her up off the mat. As she pulled her up, the judges gave Alex the nod to say she had completed the rep and not only had it counted but it had won her the category. Anne hugged her and laughed as Ann and Tim cheered from their seats.

“Nice job, now come sit down.” Anne put her arm round Alex’s shoulder and walked her back over to the seating area.

“You did amazing!” Ann said with a huge smile on her face. “Are you going to come and watch Lister lift her final sets before we go and celebrate?”

“You bet your sweet ass I am.” Alex said with a smirk before holding her hands up innocently as Anne shot her a look.

Ann got up and snaked her arms around Anne’s waist, looking up at her face she smiled. “Good luck, baby. You’ve already won today so this is just a bit of fun.”

Anne smiled and leaned down to kiss her.

“Get a fucking room!” Alex shouted at them. “You guys are like teenagers. If you’re not sneaking off together, you’re constantly eye fucking each other.”

Ann and Anne didn’t break their eye contact as they laughed together. Ann hummed and smoothed her hands down Anne’s back before dipping them slightly into the waistband of her shorts, brushing the leather of the harness and giving it a subtle tug. Anne’s eyes closed as she kissed Ann again, a quiet growl escaping her lips. Ann broke away and patted her on the chest. “Go. I’ll be watching you.”

Anne smiled as she walked backwards before giving her a cheeky wink and heading off towards the mats.

“How do you think she’s going to do, Alex?” Ann asked genuinely.

“She’s a strong one, as well you know” Alex raised her eyebrows before continuing, “but she’s tired. Those squats will have taken it out of her so I’m not sure. I think she’ll be happy with second place if I know her well enough.”

Alex was right, Anne’s legs were tight and heavy from her earlier event and she was physically exhausted. Even with two espressos and a generous helping of arousal running through her veins. She’d give this one her best shot, deadlifts had always been her second strongest so as long as she didn’t come last, she didn’t really mind. Two gold trophies would look good in her office though, she had to admit. This time she was first up which made her slightly nervous as there was no benchmark to aim towards. Anne got into position and decided to use a switch grip as it always made her feel like she secured the bar better and, with less chance of it slipping, it gave her more confidence. She squatted into position, gripped onto the steel and sat back into her heels. She pinned her shoulders back and looked ahead. After a deep exhale she stood upright bringing the heavy bar with her, paused at the top and dropped it back down with a bump.

Ann could tell she was exhausted and was watching with concern. With strands of hair sticking to her face and feeling out of breath, Anne signalled to the judges to load more plates. She turned to Ann in the crowd and shrugged with a half smile on her lips. Ann knew there was a chance she might not make it but she was going to try it anyway. Ann returned the smile and mouthed ‘it’s okay baby’ across the room to her. Ann didn’t care if Anne won or not, she just wanted her back in her arms.

Anne rolled the weight towards her shins and planted her feet in the right position before gripping onto the bar again. She took two cleansing breaths before engaging her core muscles and, with a grunt, forced her legs up straight with the weighted bar in her grip. She cried out loud at the top just from the physical exertion it took to reach that point before dropping the bar back to the ground. She signalled to the judges that was it, no more. Ann cheered from the crowd and Anne smiled up at her. God, all she wanted was to pick Ann Walker up and carry her away into the night. She watched and encouraged the other competitors and ended up coming second, which, truthfully, she was overjoyed with. Coming away with a silver and a gold trophy was more than enough to stroke her ego and make her feel a renewed sense of confidence.

“So what have you reprobates got planned now?” Alex asked with a knowing smile on her lips.

“Well, we’re actually booked to stay somewhere tonight.” Ann blurted out, failing to hide the anticipation in her voice.

“No celebratory drinks then?” Alex said specifically to Anne.

“Hmm. I’m not sure, Alex. I am entirely at Ann’s mercy this evening.” Anne smiled at Ann. “What do you think”

“I, uh.” Ann was flustered. All she desperately wanted was to have Anne inside her. Right now. “I g…guess if you want to come to the hotel with us? We could have a quick one in the bar?”

 _“I’m sure you will have a quick one in the bar.”_ Alex said, almost inaudibly. “But I think tonight deserves a toast, don’t you?”

Anne nodded.

“Great!” Alex said, with a triumphant smile on her face.

“Let’s go. Tim, are you coming?” Anne asked.

“Only if I’m welcome?” He said to Alex.

“Sure, come on.” She replied.

Anne and Ann rolled their eyes at each other at the classic playground awkwardness of the pair. Alex had warmed to Tim slightly more over the last few weeks but she was still unsure. His past behaviour hadn’t exactly painted him in a great light.

They split up as they walked outside into the cold air of the car park. Anne unlocked the car door and held it open for Ann.

“Such a gentleman.” Ann replied coyly as she brushed past Anne to get in.

“Hmm. I won’t be later on, just so you know.” Anne replied in a low tone, causing a fresh wave of arousal to race to Ann's core.

As soon as Anne had climbed into the driver’s seat and closed the door, Ann took Anne's face in her hands and kissed her roughly. A new sense of urgency grabbed hold of them both as Ann dripped soft moans into Anne's mouth. 

Ann pawed at Anne's vest. “I will explode if we have to sit in that bar with them for too long.”

“One drink. You can wait for me for one drink, surely?” Anne challenged as she licked her lips.

“Start the car. I want to get there early and show you your surprise so that you can’t fucking sit still the entire time you’re looking at me.”

Anne growled. “I’m so turned on just thinking about what filthy things are running through your mind.” She said as she started the engine and pulled away.

\--

“Turn left here.” Ann instructed.

The tyres of the car crunched against the gravel of the grand driveway as the estate came into view. A large stately home with deep green ivy growing up the brickwork loomed over them as Anne parked expertly in the small space of the car park. A newly built contemporary spa was attached to the side of the house and the steam from the outside hot tubs radiated into the cold air. Ann picked up her bag from the boot of Anne’s car and dragged her into the hotel reception.

“We could check in, since we’re early?”

“No time. Come on.” Ann led Anne by the hand to the fancy bar area and immediately into the toilets.

“Ann, we’re not seriously going to fuck in the toilets when we have, I assume, a rather nice bed upstairs?”

“Sit. Down.” Ann said as she lightly pushed Anne into the last cubicle in the bathroom. “You need to get changed, you can’t sit in this fancy bar in these sweaty, chalky clothes.”

Ann pressed her up against the tiled wall and pulled down her shorts and boxers, leaving her in her vest and the harness. Ann stepped back slightly to really take in the sight in front of her. Licking her lips, she opened her bag and while keeping her eyes fixed on Anne’s pulled out the strap. The new one. Anne swallowed hard, her eyes wide and her eyebrows raised. She had a witty remark lined up but it died on her tongue the second her brain caught up with what was happening.

Ann stroked Anne’s bare thighs before putting her mouth to her ear. “Surprise, baby. I thought you could fuck me with something a little bigger tonight.”

Anne groaned and closed her eyes.

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you?” Ann’s hand moved from Anne’s thigh to her core, lightly rubbing her around the harness straps. "Getting to fuck me with your big cock?"

Anne whimpered. The power of speech entirely lost.

“Get dressed for me, baby.” Ann said as she gently loosened the harness so that she could fit the strap into it, fixing the bumpher on the opposite end before kissing Anne’s hipbones and pulling her boxers over them.

Ann took out Anne’s black jeans and held them out for her to step into. With a playful smile on her lips, she slowly zipped Anne’s fly and fastened the button. The strap was pressed flush against Anne’s thigh and the sight alone was threatening to push Ann over the edge. She ran her hand up towards the bulge and rubbed Anne through her jeans until both of them were breathing heavily against each other's cheek. 

“Fuck drinks. I’m taking you upstairs.” Anne choked out.

“No, we’re going to sit and we’re going to have a drink.” Ann stopped her movements. 

Anne whined, she was so fucking turned on and wearing this new strap made her instantly feel wildly powerful. Big dick energy radiated out of her. Ann slipped off Anne’s vest and held out one of Anne’s white shirts for her to put on. Ann buttoned it up slowly, starting from the bottom and kissed Anne’s hungry lips as she reached the top. Anne’s eyes were black as Ann pulled back with a satisfied grin on her face.

“Come on, they’ll be here soon. Let’s go and grab a table.” Ann led Anne out of the bathroom stall by the hand and back out into the hallway.

Finding a table in the corner of the room Ann subtly pushed Anne into her seat as she gently lowered herself gracefully into hers.

“Oh. I see. It’s going to be like that is it?” Anne drawled, looking at Ann with hungry eyes.

“Behave.” Ann said quietly as she spotted Alex and Tim wandering into the bar.

“Hi guys!” Tim said with a smile as they joined the table and beckoned the waiter over ordering a bottle of champagne for the four of them.

“Cheers Tim.” Anne replied.

“Here’s to you two, you guys absolutely smashed it today!” Tim said, raising his glass.

The four of them clinked glasses and took a large sip.

Ann felt the alcohol go straight to her head already, she’d not really eaten that much and something about fizzy wine made her extra silly. She smiled and said, “Here’s to strong women!” as she raised her glass a second time and drained the rest of her drink.

“Steady there, Ann.” Alex smiled. “Don’t want to peak too early.”

Anne swiftly kicked Alex's shin under the table and narrowed her eyes playfully before refilling Ann's glass. Ann rested her palm on Anne’s right leg and subtly moved it towards the strap over her jeans, just stopping short of where it pressed against Anne’s thigh. Anne sat up straight immediately and tried to concentrate at the conversation at hand. 

“This place is fancy, are you booked in for the spa as well?” Alex asked.

“Are we?” Anne looked over to Ann.

“Yes. I thought it was the least Anne deserved after working so hard. I hope you’ve got something suitably arranged too?” Ann replied.

“Back to work for me, the gym won’t run itself and I don’t have a team of people around me like Anne does. I don’t mind though really, it’s my happy place so...” Alex shrugged.

Tim made a mental note. 

Ann was starting to feel tipsy now and she had started rubbing her thumb in maddening circles on Anne’s thigh, every now and again letting the pad of it brush the very tip of the strap. It was driving Anne wild. Truth be told it was also driving Ann equally as wild but she just couldn’t keep her hands to herself. She licked her lips and traced her hand higher, gripping the strap fully now and letting out a soft sigh as she felt Anne immediately tense next to her.

Anne drained her glass swiftly. “Well, this has been lovely but it’s getting late.”

Anne couldn’t be sure if she’d imagined it but she was sure she heard Ann let out a satisfied moan as she tried desperately to get rid of their company so they could go upstairs.

“Right, yes. We should be heading back.” Alex said, kicking Tim under the table to get him to hurry up. “Have a fun few days, ladies. Let’s meet up when you’re back? Go out for some food or something? It would be great to properly catch up after all this time.”

“That would be lovely.” Anne said for the both of them as she got up and gave Alex a hug across the table. “We’ll sort something out soon.”

Ann nodded in agreement as they said their goodbyes.

After they had both left, Anne sat back down at the table with her legs spread confidently. “Shall we order more wine?” She asked rubbing her finger over her bottom lip.

“Anne.” It was a warning.

Anne chuckled at Ann's constant impatience. “Alright. Let’s go check in.”

Anne stood behind Ann at the reception desk, her arms around her waist and her chin resting on Ann’s shoulder as they waited.

“What name is the reservation under?” Asked the receptionist

“The name’s Walk...” Ann’s voice died when Anne subtly flexed her hips into Ann’s ass and pressed the strap into her skin. Ann’s breath hitched and, try as she might, she couldn’t even remember her own name.

Anne smirked. “I believe it’s under Walker.” She took over, smiling outrageously at the receptionist. _Though I rather think she’ll be under me._

Picking up their keys and bags, Anne walked to the elevator and winked at Ann as she stepped inside.

“Fuck.” Ann breathed as she slowly made her way towards the open doors.

It was going to be a long night.

\--

The elevator dinged and the doors opened, interrupting the urgent kisses between them both. Ann’s lips were swollen and red as she smiled at Anne’s expression; eyes black with want and mouth parted. Out of breath, they looked at each other before rushing out of the doors and giggling down the hallway to find their room. Anne smiled as she matched the door number to their key card. She turned around, backed herself up against the locked door and looked hungrily up and down Ann’s body. Ann closed the gap and immediately pushed herself into Anne, pressing her fingers into the back of her neck, she pulled Anne into another heated kiss. Ann softly moaned into the older woman’s mouth, the sounds immediately nestling themselves at the base of Anne’s spine.

“Mhm, hurry up.” Ann’s lips brushed Anne’s as she fumbled with the key card before they fell through the door together.

Anne dropped the bags immediately and locked the door behind them before she slowly turned to face Ann. The electricity between them crackled as they both silently challenged each other to make the first move. Their heavy breaths were the only sound between them as they balanced on the precipice, both their bodies charged with desire. It was Ann who broke first, she crashed herself into Anne’s body, knocking her back against the door with a thud. Their lips met urgently, over and over, their soft tongues brushing against each other as their shared moans filled the room. Without her lips leaving Anne’s, Ann hurriedly unclasped Anne’s belt buckle, the metallic sound ringing out into the space between them. Ann undid Anne's zipper and wrenched her trousers open, eliciting a deep groan from Anne’s throat. The noise spurred Ann into action, she impatiently pulled Anne's trousers and boxers down in one movement before she roughly tightened the straps of the harness. Anne loved it when Ann took control like this at the beginning. Priming her, saddling her up ready to ride her senseless. A bolt of electricity travelled through her bones and straight to her core as the strap stood up proudly and the bumpher pressed deliciously into her clit.

“Anne.” It was barely a whisper.

Anne opened her eyes to meet Ann’s wild gaze as she shimmied out of her jeans and underwear and pressed herself up against the strap. There was no time to get fully undressed, no time to make it to the bed, Ann needed Anne inside her now.

“Do you need me to get the…” Anne asked, out of breath.

“No. I’m so fucking wet for you.” Ann closed her eyes as Anne switched their places and pressed Ann firmly into the door as she placed hungry kisses on her neck.

She nipped at her skin before she pulled back a fraction. A filthy smile played on her lips as she hoisted Ann up and pinned her against the hard surface of the door. Ann groaned loudly as she instinctively wrapped her legs around Anne’s torso, nudging the strap with her inner thigh.

“You ready for me, baby?” Anne whispered, already feeling like she might come undone just from the thought of burying her cock deep inside Ann tonight.

“Fuck yes.” Ann breathed as she felt the tip of the strap tease her entrance. “Fuck me, Anne.”

A primal growl left Anne’s mouth as she lined her hips and lowered Ann onto the strap. She cried out with intense satisfaction as Ann slowly took the full length of her before stilling. 

“Fuck” Ann exhaled. “You’re so big, Anne.”

Anne’s core throbbed at Ann’s words alone, her arousal wet on her inner thighs as she remained patient, letting Ann get used to the feeling of the new strap. That was, until Ann moved her hips desperately trying to fuck herself on Anne’s cock. After that, Anne couldn’t keep her wild desire inside anymore. It broke free of constraints and she drew her hips back before flexing them forward, thrusting deep into Ann before pulling almost all the way out again. Ann gripped Anne’s shoulders tightly, burying her head into the crook of Anne’s neck as the force of Anne’s thrusts shook her whole body. This position meant that every time Anne thrust into her, Ann cried out against the sensitive skin of Anne's neck, causing ripples of pleasure to seep into Anne's body. The sound of their sweaty skin meeting echoed around the walls of their hotel room. The hotel room that they hadn’t even bothered to look round yet, one bedside lamp was on but the rest was shrouded in darkness. Anne sped up her pace and drove into Ann over and over as she began to pant loudly.

“You feel so good wrapped around me.” Anne whispered into Ann’s ear as she continued her movements. “You’re taking me so well.”

Ann whimpered desperately.

“You’re close aren’t you, baby?” Anne said knowingly.

Ann frantically nodded her head, unable to form words.

“Touch yourself.” Anne breathed.

Ann opened her eyes a fraction and pulled back to look at Anne. Anne’s eyes were half closed with arousal, her top teeth biting her bottom lip in concentration while keeping time with her thrusts. She looked wild. Feral even. Like this was the first time they’d ever fucked. Like she hadn’t already had her fingers inside Ann earlier that day.

Ann whimpered and peeled her right hand off Anne’s strong shoulder and slid it down between their bodies. As soon as her fingertips brushed her wet clit, she cried loudly.

“Fuck, Anne. I’m so close. Don’t stop.” Her eyes clamped shut as she rubbed herself harder.

Anne growled and buried her cock impossibly deeper into Ann as she began to shudder.

“I’m gonna… Oh fuck. I’m coming.” Ann’s words were punctuated by loud moans as she climbed her peak. Her release approached rapidly as she continued to be thoroughly fucked by Anne Lister, the woman of her dreams. She held her breath as Anne coaxed her over the edge, leaving the room silent for a split second before she tilted her head back and cried loudly as her orgasm ripped through her entire body. 

Anne slowed her pace before stopping altogether. She moaned at the feeling as Ann’s muscles gripped the strap from deep within, tickling her clit in the most delicious way. Anne held her in her strong arms as she felt every after shock buzz through Ann’s body. Ann breathed heavily and giggled before Anne slowly pulled out and set Ann’s feet back down on the ground. _Good lord._

Ann raised her eyebrow, dropped to her knees and took Anne’s dick into her mouth hungrily. It tasted of her which only served to turn Ann on even more. Ann gripped Anne’s bum tightly as she pulled her impossibly closer into her mouth and hummed as she set her own punishing pace. Anne was on the verge of her orgasm just from listening to the satisfied sounds Ann was making as she sucked her cock.

“You’re gonna make me come if you don’t slow down.” Anne warned.

A positively filthy grin appeared on Ann’s face briefly before she carried on, her right hand travelled across Anne’s bum and cheekily teased Anne’s puckered hole from behind with her middle finger. Anne couldn’t control the noise that ripped from her throat at the twinned sensation. Her face screwed up as she felt her release threaten to overwhelm her.

“Ann! I…” Was all Anne could choke out as, just at the final moment, Ann pressed the tip of her finger into Anne, causing her to come harder than she’d possibly ever come before with Ann’s mouth still wrapped around her cock. She fell forwards as she moaned through her release, her hands tangled in Ann’s golden hair. Ann waited for Anne’s body to still before she sat on her heels and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

Anne looked completely fucking wrecked as she fought to catch her breath, leaning up against the door for support. She opened her eyes and exhaled before smiling down at Ann.

Ann.

The most perfect woman in the world. The _only_ woman in the world for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I always feel hella awkward doing hip thrusts just because I’m with Anne, they make me feel sick but also, they are a little suggestive. That being said, they work wonders so keep at ‘em 🍑
> 
> I really appreciate everyone's comments and suggestions. I have a little filthy post-it note with the special requests I've received and that is giving me life right now. I promise to fulfil every single one. 
> 
> Keep safe.


	14. Get Up Here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning: Zero plot, just pure filth. 
> 
> Picks up from where we left off 🚀
> 
> NSFW.

After one of the most intense orgasms of her entire career, Anne caught her breath and let out a satisfied giggle.

“You are…” Anne bent down to cup Ann’s face “incredible.”

Ann smiled shyly into Anne’s palm. Ann, who was still on her knees after giving Anne probably the greatest blow job of her life.

“Come here.” 

Ann swallowed and stood up before closing the small gap between their bodies. Anne was still vibrating as she hungrily took Ann’s lips with her own while she walked forward, shoving Ann backwards with each step towards the bed.

“Anne! We should maybe look around the room that cost me so much money.” Ann laughed against Anne’s lips.

Anne stopped and gripped Ann’s waist, digging her fingers into her warm, soft skin. A dark look on her face. “No. I’m not finished with you yet. Take the rest of your clothes off.” Anne commanded authoritatively.

Ann’s clit throbbed at Anne’s tone, she knew she was in for it tonight and she couldn’t fucking wait.

“What if I say no?” Ann challenged.

Anne snapped her eyes up immediately to meet Ann’s, they were full of attitude and mischief. She clicked her tongue and shook her head.

“Well then. I’d have to teach you a lesson, Miss Walker.” Anne drawled, licking her lips.

“Hmm.” Ann smiled, crossing her arms. “Then I refuse.”

The corners of Anne’s mouth curled upwards in delight for a split second before she resumed character. She stalked across the room and took Ann’s face in her hands and held her there. Their mouths almost brushing but not quite. Ann closed her eyes and braced for impact but Anne just smirked. She wasn’t going to give in that easily.

“Get on the bed.” It was an order, not a request.

Ann’s eyes flicked open as she wriggled out of Anne’s grip and walked over to the huge bed in the middle of the room. She slowly climbed on top of the plush sheets, staying on her knees as she began to undo her shirt.

“No.”

Ann’s fingers stilled.

Anne discarded her own top and threw it on the floor before kneeling on the mattress in front of Ann. She took Ann’s shirt in her hands and with one swift motion wrenched it open, the poppers pinging open at once. Ann moaned. She fucking loved it when Anne was in one of these moods, when she was completely lost to her arousal, wild and filthy and utterly past the point of no return. Anne lowered her face to Ann’s left nipple and took it in her mouth over the cotton fabric of her bra. Ann’s core twitched at the contact as she grabbed Anne’s head with her forearm and pulled her closer. Groaning, Anne unclasped Ann’s bra from behind and tossed it off the side of the bed while she wrapped her lips around Ann’s nipple again.

“Oh fuck” Ann breathed as Anne’s tongue teased and traced around the hard nub, sparking shockwaves of pleasure that threatened to set her whole body alight.

Anne’s skilled mouth worked Ann’s nipple over and over until Ann began desperately bucking her hips in search of relief. Anne laughed against Ann’s skin, her hot breath causing goose bumps to appear on the younger woman’s body.

“Anne. I need you.” Ann whined.

Ann knew her words would be fruitless. Anne wouldn’t give in when she was in this mood, no amount of pleading worked. It only caused Anne to wait longer, to tease Ann even further, to drive her to the point of madness before she gave in.

“Uh, fuck. Please.”

The words tumbled out of Ann’s mouth without choice as Anne moved closer and settled the strap between Ann’s legs. Anne moved her hips torturously slowly so the length of the strap rubbed against Ann’s folds just enough to rile her up but not hard enough to give any relief.

“Turn around and lay on your front.” Anne said, her voice dripping with arousal.

Ann bit her bottom lip in anticipation and did as she was told. She was so ready. Ready for literally anything Anne had in mind right now. Her warm, sticky wetness coated her inner thighs with anticipation. She nestled herself down and turned her head back around to look at Anne. The sight of Anne kneeling on the bed behind her, her cock hard, just looking at Ann’s naked body in front of her caused a rush of wetness to flood her core. Anne’s eyes were black as she ran her tongue across her top lip and swallowed hard before gently leaning over Ann’s body. She rested her weight on her arms either side of Ann’s head and let the strap rest over Ann’s wet folds from behind.

“Mmnh” Ann couldn’t form words anymore. The light pressure of Anne’s cock ghosting over her centre was turning her on so much she thought she might explode. Her hard clit pulsated as Anne’s hot breaths buffeted her ear as she felt Anne lower herself further, her hard nipples brushing Ann’s bare back.

“You want it?” Anne whispered as she flexed a fraction harder into Ann.

Ann whimpered.

Anne flexed harder. “I can’t hear you.”

“Fuck, Anne. Yes!” Ann’s voice cracked.

Anne smiled against Ann’s bare shoulder before she moved her lips upwards and nipped and sucked at her neck. Each time Anne dragged her teeth across Ann’s skin it made her wetter as she moaned out into the room. Anne licked the shell of her left ear before whispering, “I want you to beg me for it.”

Ann groaned into the bedsheets, her brain couldn’t keep up with Anne’s words and her teasing movements. It was all too much. Anne took pity on her for a moment and pulled back, lining the tip of the strap with Ann’s entrance and gently nudged her.

“Uh, fuck.” Ann muttered into the fabric as her brain left the building.

“Beg me to fuck you.” Anne’s authoritative voice slipped down Ann's spine and travelled straight to her aching core.

“I need you, Anne.”

“Mmm? And where do you need me?” Anne pressed the tip into Ann.

“Fuck. I need you inside me. Now. Please, Anne.” Ann whined loudly and lifted her head off the bed to look backwards at Anne.

Anne groaned as their eyes met, half closed with pure arousal, pupils dilated and their mouths parted. Ann writhed in front of her and as Anne looked down between their bodies, her cock primed, she let out a satisfied moan.

“You are so fucking perfect.” Anne breathed as she pushed her cock into Ann’s wet entrance and held her breath as the length slowly disappeared.

The noise that Ann Walker emitted at that moment was probably enough to wake up every single guest in the hotel. It rattled the pictures on the walls and the mugs by the kettle. She was so wound up she couldn’t care less if they received a few noise complaints in the morning. All she wanted was for Anne to thoroughly fuck her until she couldn't think straight.

Anne’s pace was fast and hard and as their skin slapped against each other, the filthy noises echoed around the room. Every time Anne buried her cock into Ann, the bumpher pressed against her clit and it was pushing her dangerously close to the edge already. The pressure of Ann’s muscles squeezing the strap from the inside twinned with the downright filthy noises dripping from Ann’s mouth was threatening to overwhelm her.

Instinctively, Ann knew. “Fuck, you’re gonna come soon, aren’t you?”

Even the knowledge that Ann knew her body possibly even better than she did made her heart bloom. How was this woman so perfect? So thoughtful, kind and caring as well as being ridiculously well matched in the bedroom? In fact, Ann’s libido was even higher than Anne’s and that was saying something. Anne’s deep thoughts were interrupted by the all encompassing, no going back beginnings of her orgasm.

“Fuck, Ann.” Anne rested her sweaty cheek against Ann’s smooth back as she felt her insides starting to pulsate.

“Yes, baby.” Ann exhaled. “Come inside me”.

Those three words always finished Anne off. She was powerless. Ann’s sweet mouth uttering such filthy things made Anne’s head swim. It was like flicking a switch, as soon as the words left Ann’s mouth, Anne’s release peaked and consumed her entire body.

“I’m gonna, oh fuck, I’m gonna come.” Anne moaned as she thrust deeply into Ann as her muscles convulsed. She held on to Ann’s hips from behind for dear life as she came hard, pressing her clit against the bumpher as the waves kept crashing into her. She was vaguely aware of Ann’s voice coaxing her through her release beneath her but all she could hear was the blood roaring in her ears from such an intense climax.

“Oh my god.” Anne collapsed on top of Ann, her breath ragged. “I love you.”

Anne was always sweet and soft immediately after coming. She’d always tell Ann she loved her, or praise her for doing so well. It made Ann’s heart flutter how she would always check in and make sure Ann was alright. Anne gently pulled out, causing Ann to gasp at the loss. Breathless, Anne rolled onto her back and spread her arms out wide.

“You look so fucking powerful with that strap.” Ann’s voice was husky as she took in the sight of Anne Lister on her back, entirely naked, sharp lines and strong muscles everywhere, with her big cock in the air, still wet from being inside her.

Anne’s eyes blinked open and a smile returned to her lips. Ann ran her hands up Anne’s toned thighs and hoisted herself upwards. Straddling Anne’s lap, she lowered herself down and settled herself on Anne’s muscular stomach.

“Fuck.” Anne sighed.

Ann was so turned on and so wet that Anne could feel her arousal on her skin. Placing her hands on Anne’s chest, Ann began rutting her hips so that her clit rubbed against Anne’s stomach. She closed her eyes and tilted her head back, revealing the freckled skin of her neck. Like a moth to a flame, Anne trailed her right hand upwards across Ann’s chest and rested her flat palm on her neck. She wasn’t holding her by force but it immediately sent a buzz of electricity down Ann’s spine at the possessive feeling of Anne’s hands on her.

Just as Ann’s moans were getting closer and closer together, Anne took her hands and held her hips still. Ann instantly tried to buck them into Anne’s body but couldn’t.

Anne licked her lips. “Get up here.”

It took a second for Ann to understand what Anne was asking until the filthy puzzle pieces slotted into place. It took all her strength to lift herself back up, her whole body wild with how close she was. She shuffled herself up towards the head of the bed before hovering on her knees.

“You want me?” It was Ann’s turn to play.

“Fuck yes.” Anne replied with a hungry look in her eye.

Ann lowered herself so she was almost within reach but not quite. “How badly do you want me?” Ann was trying to pretend she had more willpower than she actually did because the truth of it was, if Anne didn’t give in soon, she was pretty sure she would die.

“Please, Ann.”

Ann lowered herself to rest on her knees and instantly gripped onto the bed frame as her core made contact with Anne’s mouth.

Anne hummed in delight as Ann set the pace. Knowing that Ann wouldn’t last very long, Anne was merciful. She ran her flat tongue over and over Ann’s throbbing clit and moaned in satisfaction at the noises Ann was emitting into the dimly lit room.

“Don’t stop.” Ann chanted over and over and over again.

Anne trailed her own hand down her sweaty body and started rubbing the strap into her clit while she was fucking Ann. Her satisfied groans vibrated through Ann’s core, causing her to cry out at every stroke.

“Are you touching yourself?” Ann breathed.

“Uh, fuck. Yes.” Anne’s hand sped up.

“You’re going to make me come so hard, Anne. I can’t hold out any longer.” Ann warned.

“Come for me.” Anne said before taking Ann’s clit into her warm mouth and sucking gently.

Ann’s knuckles turned white where she held onto the frame of the bed as her rhythm started to falter. Her climax was building to impossible heights and her legs began to shake as the first wave of her orgasm began to crash into her. With each moan getting louder and higher in pitch, she came, riding out the aftershocks on Anne’s tongue as her whole body tensed from the strength of her release. Anne continued to hum against her clit as she continued to rub herself harder and harder until, with one almighty groan, she came for the third time with her face buried in Ann’s wetness.

Ann climbed off and settled herself next to Anne on the bed. They were both entirely dishevelled and utterly, thoroughly wrecked.

“That was amazing.” Ann smiled, looking up at Anne’s smug and satisfied face.

“You're amazing.” She replied as she closed her eyes.

A few moments later, Anne began to breathe deeply. Ann lifted herself up onto her elbow to look at her handsome and really fucking mindblowing-in-bed girlfriend, who was absolutely sound asleep. Ann smiled warmly as she gently undid the straps of the leather harness that Anne had been wearing all night and slipped it off her sweaty, sticky, post orgasm body. She gave her a soft kiss on her nose and tucked her into the luxurious sheets. There would be time to unpack and explore tomorrow, all Ann wanted to do now was fall asleep next to the woman of her dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just have to say that with lockdown 2.0 over here and following the US election, I’ve been feeling super anxious this week. Reading all your comments and interactions is keeping me sane, so thank you from the bottom of my filthy heart. Also a big shout out to all the other AO3 authors working their magic. I hope you're all keeping safe.
> 
> ALSO. I’m working on a whole new fic idea alongside this one. Different AU. Anyone interested in that…?


	15. You're Ridiculous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After being called a rake and giggling about it all afternoon with a fellow AO3er, this one is just a little bit of fluff for your Monday evening 😂😉

Anne yawned and stretched her aching limbs. She was still wrapped up in the warm cocoon of the duvet with her head nestled on the soft feather pillow. She snuggled her cheek into the fabric and smiled before opening her eyes. It was just getting light and she could hear the birds singing outside their hotel room window. She turned on her side to look at Ann who was still entirely unconscious, her hair spread like wild tendrils across her pillow. She was making soft snuffling noises as she slept and Anne couldn’t stop watching her. She reached across to gently stroke Ann’s cheek, grimacing from the dull ache in her arm as she lightly traced her finger across Ann’s soft skin. Anne didn’t have the heart to wake her up, not after their escapades last night so she quietly slipped out of the bed. Standing up straight, she shifted her weight from one foot to the other, working out the kinks in her shoulders and stretching her legs one at a time. They’d really gone hard last night and the combination of lifting heavy at the competition and fucking Ann into the early hours of the morning had taken its toll on Anne’s body. Not that she would ever complain for a second, of course.

Anne took in the room now that she could fully see it in the morning glow. It was spacious. Their bed was the feature in the middle and in an alcove opposite the large window, there were two matching armchairs and table. A perfect spot for something like reading or birdwatching…or maybe bending Ann over and fucking her from behind. Anne smirked and filed that thought away for later before padding over to the bathroom. Grabbing the white robe from the back of the door, she slung it over her sore body and exhaled. Just down from the bathroom door was a small walkway that led to a second room with a sofa, coffee machine and a large tv. It was then Anne realised this suite must have cost Ann a small fortune. She smiled in gratitude and switched on the coffee machine to warm up before heading back into the bedroom to find her backpack. Since Ann packed it, she had no idea what she’d brought. Anne rummaged around trying to find something to read, secretly hoping Ann had remembered to pack one of the many books she had on the go at once. Slightly disappointed, she soon realised that the bag only contained clothes (which she’d strewn all over the floor in her book search), her toiletries and her strap.

 _Just the essentials._ Anne chuckled to herself. 

She crept back to the other room, grabbed a mug and fixed herself a coffee, the strong smell of freshly ground beans hitting her senses straight away. She opened the curtains slightly to let the morning sunlight in and wrapped her fingers around her mug to warm them. It was a frosty clear November morning and low mist hung in the air. Anne settled herself on the sofa and noticed yesterday’s paper was neatly folded on top of it. That would do in the absence of a book. The paper rustled as she unfolded it, sipping her coffee while she read. Ann had also forgotten to pack Anne’s reading glasses so Anne was holding the pages comically close to her face to make out the tiny printed letters.

A while later, Ann stirred. She was flat on her back, starfished in the middle of their huge bed with a satisfied grin on her face. She was a little sore from last night but it had been worth it. She could smell the lingering aroma of coffee so knew that Anne was up, somewhere. She rubbed her sleepy eyes and sat up, the duvet falling off her top half revealing her soft breasts. After another yawn, she pulled back the rest of the covers and stepped naked out of bed. Immediately, she noticed Anne’s clean clothes all over the floor and laughed as she picked up one of her shirts and put it round her shoulders.

“Anne?”

Ann quietly padded down the walkway and rounded the corner into the other room. There on the sofa, with the paper open on her chest was Anne, entirely asleep. Ann’s heart bloomed at the softness of the sight in front of her. She quietly made herself a cup of coffee, doing her best not to wake Anne up. She had just poured the hot liquid into her mug and turned around when she accidentally nudged a teaspoon off the counter and onto the floor. The subsequent clatter woke Anne up with a start.

“I’m so sorry, I was trying not to wake you.” Ann said genuinely.

Anne swallowed. There, in front of her, was Ann Walker in Anne’s favourite red and black flannel shirt, only the bottom two buttons done up and nothing else. Her golden hair was still slightly wild from sleep and framed her small shoulders.

“You’re not wearing any. I mean. You look…” Anne stumbled over her words as her brain caught up.

“Oh sorry, I just saw this on the floor and I didn’t think you’d mind.” Ann said in a flirtatious tone.

“You look fucking hot like that, Ann.”

Ann raised her eyebrow knowingly. She’d done this on purpose of course. Sure she could’ve found some underwear to put on but really, she’d have missed the show of Anne slowly losing her mind - and that was too much fun to miss. She sipped her coffee casually and strode over to the window to pretend to look outside. Anne was fidgeting, the sight of Ann’s perfect bum peeking out from under the shirt as she drank her coffee at the window was too much.

“You know, someone might see you.” Anne drawled.

“Hmm. Lucky them. I look good in this.” Ann replied shooting a cheeky look over her shoulder at Anne.

Anne sprang up from where she sat and walked over to Ann in two strides, she wrapped her arms around her waist and nuzzled into her, resting her chin on her shoulder. Ann hummed as she leaned into Anne’s warm embrace.

“What’s on the agenda today, Miss Walker?” Anne asked.

Smiling, Ann replied, “Well, I thought we could spend the morning in the spa. Do a few steam rooms, a sauna or two and then float about in one of the hot tubs? Maybe order a cheeky glass of prosecco?”

“Prosecco makes you wild.” Anne said suggestively.

“Mm. Apparently.” Ann replied, turning in Anne’s arms to face her.

Anne licked her lips as her eyes were drawn to Ann’s perfect tits barely covered by her shirt, her soft freckled skin just begging to be kissed. Ann smiled and leaned over to place her coffee cup down on the window sill. She stood back up straight and leaned in to kiss Anne softly before pulling back a fraction.

“Then I thought…” She kissed Anne’s lips again. “We could spend some time up here this afternoon, you know, making the most of things.” Ann kissed her again and gently sucked Anne’s bottom lip before pulling away completely.

When Anne opened her eyes, her pupils were fully dilated and her mouth hung open. She slowly undid the two buttons on Ann’s shirt and threaded her hands inside, gently squeezing Ann’s waist. Ann closed her eyes and let out a soft moan as her nipples instantly hardened from Anne’s touch. It had been literally 8 hours since they stopped fucking but here they were, riling each other up all over again. Anne dipped her head to capture Ann’s left nipple with her lips and gently teased it with her tongue, smiling in delight as Ann’s knees buckled.

“You can’t expect me to believe you didn’t wear this just to turn me on.” Anne said against Ann’s skin.

Ann giggled. The sound reverberating around Anne’s head and making her heart leap with joy in her chest. She wanted to make Ann giggle every second of every day for the rest of their lives.

“It was the first thing I picked up.” Ann insisted innocently with a knowing and mischievous smile on her lips.

Anne laughed and shook her head before pulling her into a tight embrace. “I love you.” Anne said as she kissed the top of Ann’s head.

“Ready to get pampered?” Ann said, already trying to wriggle out of Anne’s grip.

“Well. Yes, eventually.” Anne shrugged her shoulders.

Ann leaned backwards, still in Anne’s arms, to look at her face with concern. “What do you mean?”

“I might need to eat some breakfast first.” The corners of Anne’s mouth turning up in a grin. “I’m not sure if you realised but we didn’t actually eat anything last night, we just uh, got right down to it before falling asleep.”

Ann gasped realising how utterly famished Anne must be after the competition last night and well, the competition in their bedroom.

“Oh Anne! I’m so sorry! I just didn’t… Right, let me put some clothes on and we can go downstairs!”

\--

After a leisurely breakfast, multiple rounds of tea and positively giddy conversation they made their way to the spa. The coldness of the air hit them as they stepped out of the grand entrance of the main house and walked the short distance to the shiny glass doors. As soon as the doors slid open, the smell of eucalyptus and rosemary flooded their senses. Ann inhaled deeply and smiled, closing her eyes. She was so excited to relax all day, the competition had been tough for Anne but it had also taken it’s toll on Ann. Not that she’d ever admit that, it would only make Anne feel guilty and that was the absolute last thing Ann wanted to do. They made their way to the reception desk where they were greeted cheerfully by the manager and, after being shown into the changing rooms, they were finally alone. Ann could sense Anne was antsy, shifting her weight onto each of her feet in turn and fiddling with her locker token.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.”

“Anne.”

“It's just...what’s the plan today? How long do you want to stay in each room for? How long are we supposed to stay in for? You know the human body reacts differently to dry heat and wet heat and we need to be sensible. Also, we need to make sure we hydrate. Do you think they have water stations?” Anne rattled off at ten thousand miles an hour.

“You’re not good at sitting still are you?” Ann asked, genuinely.

Anne’s eyebrows furrowed and she looked at the floor. This was something people had always told her, that she was too hyper, too highly strung, too serious and she was scared Ann was about to say it too.

Instead, she gently lifted Anne’s chin and smiled softly. “It’s fine baby. Why don’t we spend fifteen minutes in each room and see how we feel? There are water points in three different areas, I checked. If you want to leave sooner, we can do that too.”

Anne exhaled and smiled. “Thank you.”

“I think you might surprise yourself though, it’s pretty fucking relaxing here.” Ann elbowed her in the ribs playfully.

Anne’s laugh caught in her throat as Ann effortlessly took off her t-shirt and trousers, revealing a deep red bikini underneath that Anne had never seen before. It hugged her curves and perfectly contrasted against her blonde curls. At this moment in time, Anne didn’t think she had ever seen anyone or anything so beautiful in her life. Ann wrapped the white, fluffy robe around her and toed on her flip flops.

“Come on Anne, you’re holding up my zen!” Ann laughed.

“Right. Yes. Quite right.” Anne nodded resolutely as she roughly lifted her top and shimmied out of her jeans and stood in front of Ann in her black boy shorts and a black crop top.

Ann reached up and gently pulled Anne’s hair band to let her deep brunette locks fall freely over her strong shoulders. “You can have this back if you want, but I just think you’d feel more relaxed letting go.” Ann said softly as she kissed Anne’s cheek.

A soft blush appeared on Anne’s face as her eyes softened and tears began to form.

“Anne?” Ann said concerned as she cupped Anne’s face, her brows furrowed.

Anne blinked and smiled. “I just love you, that’s all.”

Ann’s lip trembled with emotion as she linked her arms around Anne’s neck and hugged her tightly. She’d never felt this close to anyone and she was pretty sure Anne was being hit with the same emotions right now. They gently pulled apart, blinking away the tears they both were leaking and smiled at each other.

Ann softly rested her hand on Anne’s chest. “Come on, let’s go before we cause a scene.” 

“Fine, but I’m not putting cucumbers on my eyes.” Anne pouted.

“You’re ridiculous.” Laughed Ann as they walked through the doors to the spa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, how good does a spa sound right about now? 🤤🥒💅🏼💃🏼


	16. Pine and Black Pepper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is long and a bit dirty. Soz. 
> 
> Also, this spa is based on a real one which I can highly recommend.

As they both made their way into the main spa, the relaxation room was the first space to greet them off to the right of the walkway. It had multiple beds with towels, pillows and things to read. At the very end of the space was a round seat, big enough for two, three even at a squeeze. It had high sides for privacy but the entrance was open, not only that but it faced the spa walkway. No chance of a quick feel up or any funny business in there, it was strictly for relaxing. Anne noted the best beds to choose to be away from any prying eyes but she still wasn’t too thrilled at the prospect of lounging around in her underwear in front of a load of strangers. Not that she wasn’t body confident. She oozed confidence and swagger but having people she didn’t know stare at her in swimwear? No. That wasn’t her idea of a good time.

“This way.” Ann said softly, noticing Anne’s concerned expression.

Ann intertwined their fingers gently and walked over to the first water station. Ann passed Anne a glass and they filled them to the brim with the ice cold water. Anne drank hers slowly trying to buy some time before having to take off her robe, not that there were any other guests around them to see her, but she still felt a little unsure.

“Are you okay?” Ann asked softly.

“I am. I think. Where do you want to start?” Anne said, shifting on her feet.

“There’s an order you’re supposed to do them in, the heat gets more intense as you go round but you’re encouraged to take cold showers in between. I read up on it before we came here so I could try and put your mind at rest. Well, I mean as much as I can.” Ann smiled up at Anne. A smile that was full of wonder and love.

“Thank you.” Anne said before looking down to the floor and chewing the inside of her lip.

“Let’s go in here? There’s no one else in this one and it’s not very hot. Just a tester to see how you like it?” Ann took off her robe and hung it up on the peg outside the door to the sauna.

She undid Anne’s robe slowly, keeping eye contact to check that it was okay before hanging it up next to hers and opening the door. The warm air hit them both the second they crossed the threshold and sat down on the reclined chairs. The room was deep green with a huge woodland scene lit up on one of the walls. It made the room seem bigger while giving off a tropical heat vibe. Anne settled in, she had to admit the warm chair felt amazing on her back and the heat wasn’t oppressive, she could still breathe without feeling claustrophobic. She exhaled audibly.

“Good, right?” Ann said with her eyes closed.

Anne craned her head to the side to look at her. From this angle the curve of her boobs were simply divine in the red bikini. Anne mindlessly licked her lips and let her gaze drift.

“I can hear your thoughts, Anne.” Ann said without missing a beat.

Anne laughed and closed her eyes again, letting the warmth permeate her weary bones.

“How come it’s so quiet in here?” Anne said after a little while.

“Well, it’s mid-week. I booked it on purpose so that there wouldn’t be a crowd. I didn’t know if you’d want to do this at all but I thought if you did, you might appreciate it being quieter.”

“You are so thoughtful.” Anne’s heart fluttered at the obvious effort and understanding from Ann. Most people would kill to have three days in a spa, she thought.

One sauna down, Anne was feeling a little more relaxed. She calculated they had five more rooms to get through before they could settle themselves in one of the hot tubs. For most people planning the morning so meticulously would be stressful, but to Anne it was her way of processing and relaxing. Methodically she worked through the order they would tackle the remaining rooms, taking it piece by piece.

“We’re just about up to 15 minutes.” Ann had sat up to look at the sand timer that was fixed to the wall keeping track of time.

“Mm?”

Anne was so relaxed, listening to the sounds of the forest being piped into the room and feeling every single muscle in her body relax. Her eyes were firmly closed and if left unattended, she was pretty sure she’d drift off to sleep.

“Come on. Time for a cold shower.” Ann got up from her seat and ran her hand across Anne’s bare thigh.

Anne’s eyes snapped open as the touch on her hot skin travelled through her whole body. She caught Ann’s wrist and pulled her towards her lap. Giggling, Ann swatted Anne’s arm and wriggled free.

“You’re no fun.” Anne tutted as Ann opened the door and took a deep inhale, enjoying the rush of cool air filling her lungs.

Ann stepped under the rainfall shower and pressed the switch, gasping as the cold water fell all over her body. She managed about ten seconds before jumping out of the way of the water. It was exhilarating but not entirely pleasant. Anne watched and laughed before shaking her head, refusing to do the same.

“Steam room next?” Anne said, almost excitedly.

“Lead the way, handsome.” Ann said, taking in the sight of a sweaty Anne Lister in front of her.

Anne opened the door to the first steam room and flicked over the sand timer to begin their next 15 minutes. This room was smaller than the sauna and their thighs touched as they sat down. The air was heavy but refreshing as they both leaned back and closed their eyes. Anne couldn’t be sure how long she was sat still before she peeked her eyes open. Ann was staring at her in that way she often did. In that way that told Anne that her thoughts were running wild and rampant. Ann swallowed as her eyes raked over Anne’s hot, sweaty body. Her hair was sticking to her neck and her skin glistened. Where their thighs touched, it sent buzzes through Ann’s body.

“Ann.” Anne drawled. “You’re going to have to pace yourself if we’re going to make it through this morning.”

Ann’s mouth hung open before she laughed and got up. She opened the door and left Anne in the room as she wandered over to the shower. Anne was right, she was already wet and she needed to get a grip. A cold shower was just what the doctor ordered. If that doctor was tall, dark and handsome with a killer body and boy shorts on. _Stop it, Ann._

After another sauna, two more steam rooms and multiple glasses of water, they entered the last sauna. The hottest one. So far they’d had each room to themselves but there was one person already in this one. They both walked in and made a mental note of the sand timer before sitting down opposite each other in silence. The strong scent of pine and black pepper filled the room and at this point, both of them were feeling pretty fucking relaxed.

“This has been nice, thank you” Anne said quietly, not to disturb the other woman sitting close to them.

“You’re welcome.” Ann whispered with a smile.

Anne licked her lips and shamelessly dragged her gaze over Ann’s body. Her red bikini was dripping wet from the heat in the room and it was positively distracting. A droplet of sweat made it’s way agonisingly slowly from the crease of Ann’s neck down her chest to settle between her boobs. Anne’s eyes were black as she shuffled uncomfortably on the hot wooden seat.

Ann smirked at her obvious arousal and lightly tutted. “You are dreadful.” She mouthed, silently.

Anne smiled mischievously and bit her bottom lip as the other woman left the sauna.

“You scared her off, you big pervert.” Ann laughed, swatting Anne’s arm.

“I’m only human, Ann and you, well you look… You’re… I mean, you’re fucking beautiful.” Anne replied, noticing only too closely that Ann’s nipples had hardened at her words. “Oh, and so deliciously responsive.”

Ann exhaled loudly, she was beginning to get overheated in every single possible way.

“Ready for some wine?” Anne asked.

“Mmn. Something like that.”

Ann got up and for a brief moment, hovered over Anne while she sat down. She leaned over and kissed Anne roughly, a soft moan escaping her lips before she broke away with a grin.

“Hot tub. Now.” Ann commanded as she left the room.

Anne caught the attention of a member of staff on the way outside and ordered them both two glasses of prosecco to be brought to the hot tub. Smiling wildly she padded in her flip flops through the sliding doors outside to join Ann in the tub. The sun was shining, its warmth permeating Anne’s wet skin. It was still a November morning though and the chill in the air was a mixture of both unpleasant and intensely refreshing. Ann waggled her eyebrows and looked down to Anne’s rock hard nipples.

“Excited or just cold, love?” Ann laughed.

“You’re such a pervert. Come here.” Anne splashed into the tub, pulling Ann close into her body before tickling her sides.

“Mmm. This is nice.” Ann said, smoothing Anne’s wet hair behind her ears and smiling.

“It is. Thank you for this. Really. I’d never have gone anywhere like this before I met you.”

“I’m glad you’re enjoying yourself. Now, what are your thoughts on massages?”

Anne’s face faltered, honestly it was her idea of hell having a stranger poke and prod her body. She stiffened and bit her lip, looking away from Ann.

“Hey. It’s okay. It’s not a trick question, no wrong answers.” Ann said as she soothingly rubbed Anne’s arm.

“I’m not really into it. I’m sorry, it’s just not for me. I love it when your hands are on me, but no one else. I’m really sorry.”

“No worries, I didn’t book one because I didn’t think you’d be into it. I’d rather sit out here with you anyway and then, maybe, I’ll get my hands on you upstairs.” Ann giggled before noticing the waiter coming out with two glasses of wine. “Oh! Are you trying to get me drunk, Lister?”

“Maybe.”

Ann flicked the water so it splashed in Anne’s face as she graciously took the glasses of wine from the tray and thanked their server.

Handing Anne her glass, Ann said “There’s one more thing I want to talk to you about. We haven’t discussed the new strap. Is it okay? Are you okay that I did that?”

Anne quietly contemplated, truth of it was she was so surprised and so aroused last night when Ann presented her with it, she hadn’t really processed her feelings about it.

“Of course it’s okay that you did that, I really enjoyed last night. It was unexpected but, uh, hot. As long as it doesn’t mean I’m not satisfying you enough?” Anne’s eyebrow raised playfully.

“You’re in no danger of that, you beast. Also, this doesn’t mean I always want to use that strap, I was just alone and horny on a weeknight. My mind ran away with me and before I knew it, I’d finished a bottle of wine and bought you a new cock to fuck me with.” Ann replied casually as if she were talking about her weekly grocery list.

Anne sipped her wine and smirked. “I love it when you talk dirty to me.”

Ann giggled loudly as Anne floated to her side of the hot tub and crouched in between her legs, embracing her into a tight hug. Their bodies were obscured by the bubbling water as they rocked into each other.

“Calm down, you’ll make me spill my wine.” Ann laughed.

“Better drink up, Miss Walker. There’s another one on the way!”

“You ordered another?!” Ann exclaimed as she saw their server returning to them with two fresh glasses.

“Well, I said make them 10 minutes apart. I know how quickly you like to drink the first glass, you get all giddy and show no self restraint.”

They were both laughing now, the alcohol slowly lapping at their senses, the cold air mixed with the warmth of the hot tub, it was making them both positively lightheaded in a good way.

“Mmn. Come here.” Ann beckoned.

Anne pressed forward to kiss Ann and growled as Ann instinctively wrapped her legs around Anne’s torso under the water. Ann brushed Anne’s lips with her tongue, asking for permission. Anne groaned and tilted her head to deepen the kiss as their tongues explored each other. A quiet cough from a neighbouring hot tub broke them apart, causing them both to laugh hysterically as they continued to enjoy their wine.

“How are you after yesterday? Are you sore?” Anne knew she’d gone hard on Ann last night.

“A little.” Ann kissed away Anne’s frown. “But I’m still ready for more.” She added and raised her right eyebrow ever so slightly before sipping her wine.

Anne’s expression changed to one of pure hunger at Ann’s words. Fuck, this woman was perfect. With the wine swimming in her brain, Anne smiled naughtily and pressed herself into Ann again as she kissed her heatedly. She ran her big hands up Ann’s thighs, just to the edge of her bikini bottoms and felt Ann’s body shudder under her touch. Ann pulled Anne’s face up to hers and kissed her over and over, softly moaning into Anne’s mouth.

“Take me upstairs.” Ann breathed.

“Yes, ma’am.” Anne stood and held her hand out to help Ann out of the hot tub.

—

They crashed into their hotel room, limbs tangled trying to get as close to each other as possible. Ann discarded her top and pulled Anne’s t-shirt over her head as she pushed her towards the bed. Anne’s hands gripped onto Ann’s waist as she wrapped her warm mouth around Ann’s nipple. Humming in delight, she teased it with her tongue before letting it go with a pop. Ann moaned loudly, her eyes wild with arousal.

“You are so fucking hot.” Anne breathed as her long fingers deftly undid Ann’s button on her jeans and pushed them down her legs. 

Ann kicked them to the floor, along with her soaked knickers before undoing Anne’s belt buckle. She dropped to her knees as she wrenched Anne’s jeans open and pushed them down her strong thighs. She gently kissed Anne’s core through her boxers causing a long moan to escape Anne’s throat as she threaded her fingers through Ann’s hair, pulling her closer.

“Uh. Where’s the harness?” Anne managed to choke out as she ground her core into Ann’s mouth urgently.

Ann pulled back and smiled up at Anne before retrieving the harness and strap and discarding Anne’s boxers in order to saddle her up. Ann ran her hand up and down the shaft of Anne’s big cock before forcefully pushing her backwards onto the bed.

“Oh. It’s like that is it?” Anne said licking her lips.

Ann giggled as she climbed onto the bed and straddled Anne’s lap, letting the strap rest against her folds as it sat in the air, the tip just nudging her stomach. She flexed her hips against it, letting her clit rub deliciously up and down the length of Anne’s dick. Anne couldn’t tear her eyes away from the filthy sight in front of her as Ann’s mouth hung open and her eyes closed from the sensation. Anne rested her palm on Ann’s neck and held her in place gently, watching Ann’s nipples instantly harden. Ann loved it when Anne was possessive like this, Anne would never hold her by force but the act of suggestion was enough to rile Ann up to new heights of arousal. Anne felt her throat move as Ann swallowed hard before digging her fingers into Anne’s sides to hold on tighter.

“I’m so wet for you.” Anne breathed as she removed her hand and grazed her teeth along the soft skin of Ann’s throat.

Ann whined and bucked her hips harder into the shaft which was now fully coated in her arousal causing the base of the strap to nudge Anne’s clit. Anne groaned and closed her eyes as Ann leaned forward and began breathing heavily in her right ear. Something about the sounds Ann made and her hot breath against her skin drove Anne positively wild. She was so ready, so poised but she wouldn’t rush Ann, she knew that it had to be at her pace. Every nerve felt like it was on fire as she struggled to keep her hips still as Ann rubbed herself against her cock. Ann pulled back, mouth parted and eyes half closed with arousal as she leaned in to kiss Anne, grinding herself harder and faster against her. Anne growled again and brushed her tongue against Ann’s as sweat began to gather on her forehead.

Ann leaned forward, ghosted her lips against Anne’s ear before whispering, “Fuck me, daddy.”

Anne stilled for a split second as her clit throbbed and a rush of wetness flooded her core simultaneously. A groan escaped her throat as Ann’s words buzzed in her head, she swiftly flipped them so that she was now hovering over Ann. She lined up the strap with Ann’s entrance feeling how fucking wet and ready she was.

“You want it?” Anne teased as she nudged the tip into Ann.

Ann threaded her arms under Anne’s, gripping her shoulders as she wrapped her legs around her trying to force Anne to push harder as she whined desperately.

“I said, you want it?” Anne flexed her hips torturously slowly before pulling the tip out again.

“Fuck. Yes.” Ann panted. “I need you.”

“I love it when you beg me for it.” Anne smiled as she pushed the length of her cock slowly into Ann until their hips were pressed flush together.

“You’re so fucking big.” Ann breathed as she adjusted.

Anne smiled and nipped Ann’s skin at the compliment before she began thrusting into Ann at a slow pace. Without breaking rhythm she extended her right hand out and grabbed something from the bedside table.

“Oh.” Ann said as she felt Anne trailing the vibe across her nipples and over her stomach. “Fuck.”

Anne quickened her pace, truth be told she wasn’t going to last long. She’d been wound up since seeing Ann in her flannel shirt and nothing else and had been aching to fuck her all day.

“I can feel how tight you are, ah, it feels incredible.” Anne panted as her pace sped up.

Anne brushed Ann’s clit with the vibe, causing her to cry out loudly into the room.

“Oh fuck. I’m not going to last long, Anne.” Ann warned, feeling her inner walls begin to twitch already.

Anne growled and sped up even more, switching to short, shallow thrusts all the while circling Ann’s clit with the vibe. She groaned loudly into the air as her release began to approach at breakneck speed.

“Fuck, Ann. I’m so close.” Anne cried, hair sticking to her sweaty face.

Ann cupped Anne’s face before kissing her roughly. “Yes, baby. Me too.”

“Ah, Ann. I’m… Oh fuck. I’m…” Anne’s eyebrows arched as her mouth hung open.

“Fuck, yes. Come inside me, daddy.” Ann shouted as the first wave of her own orgasm began to crash into her.

The noise that ripped from Anne’s throat as she came after hearing Ann’s words pushed Ann straight over the edge with her. Their twinned moans rattled the walls of their hotel room as they both came hard together, rocking each other through every aftershock. When their sweaty bodies finally stilled they both looked at each other and giggled.

“You are amazing.” Ann said, still out of breath.

Anne captured Ann’s lips in a slow and gentle kiss as they basked in the afterglow. After a couple of minutes, Anne pulled back and waggled her eyebrows with a devilish grin.

“Wanna go again?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is wrapping up now, one more chapter to go. I've had fun on this adventure but I think it's time for pastures new.


	17. The Next Step

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have too many feelings.

“You are incredible.” Ann breathed. She was straddling Anne’s lap and resting her hands on Anne’s strong, sweaty chest. “That was, oh my god, Anne.” She leaned forward, letting the strap slip out and kissed Anne hard.

Anne was smiling wildly, out of breath as she cupped Ann’s face with both her hands and deepened the kiss. It was the morning of their check out and they’d spent the last two days alternating between relaxing in the spa during the day and trading orgasms into the early hours. Serotonin flooded their brains and made them both feel euphoric. Neither of them wanted this break to ever end.

Ann stilled and observed Anne underneath her, trying to work out what expression played on her face.

“What’s going on in that big brain of yours?” Ann asked softly.

Anne bit her bottom lip. “What are we doing, Ann?”

“What do you mean? Like right now? Uh, enjoying the endorphins after fucking each other senseless for three days?” She chuckled.

Anne’s face stayed neutral causing Ann to sense she’d missed the mark with her joke.

“What’s wrong? You’re worrying me.” Ann felt her stomach churn at the thought of what could be going through Anne’s mind. Was she having second thoughts? Wait, was she about to break up with her?

“What is this? Us?” Anne gestured between their bodies.

“Isn’t it a bit late for this conversation? We’ve been exclusively dating for months and you know, saying we love each other about ten thousand times a day. Are you having second thoughts?” Ann’s eyes prickled with tears as she suddenly felt very vulnerable.

Anne’s face softened. “No, no please don’t misunderstand me. I love this and I love you.” Anne placed a soft kiss on Ann’s lips before lowering herself back onto the bed.

“Then what? You’re scaring me, Anne. If you’re even slightly unhappy, we need to talk about it right now.” Ann got off Anne’s lap, suddenly feeling a little too exposed for this conversation. She pulled her t-shirt over the top of her head and sat next to Anne.

Anne scooted herself up and pulled the covers over her still very naked body. She tucked Ann’s hair behind her ears and looked deeply into her blue eyes.

“I just. I want more, Ann. I want to wake up with you every single day.”

“You pretty much do? What are you saying?”

Anne’s mouth was dry, she’d been so badly hurt in the past that she’d been unintentionally keeping a tiny bit of her heart back from Ann. She was terrified of losing her and a little terrified of the depth of her feelings if she was being honest.

“Would you move in with me? You know, permanently?” A single tear ran down Anne’s cheek as her voice cracked.

Ann let out the biggest exhale of her whole life. “Oh Anne, come here.” She cradled Anne’s head in her arms and held her close to her chest. “Don’t ever do that to me again, I thought you were going to chuck me.” Ann sniffled, the tears rolling down her face.

Anne laughed and hugged Ann’s waist.

“Of course I will, you idiot. I’ve been waiting for you to ask me for fucking ages.” Ann giggled.

“Really?!” Anne seemed genuinely surprised. “I mean, you could’ve asked me you know.”

“Oh yeah right. As if I could convince you to leave your bachelor pad to come and move into my tiny house.” Ann rolled her eyes dramatically.

They both giggled and kissed through the tears until Anne’s alarm rudely interrupted their embrace.

“Ugh, time to get up, Miss Walker. We have to check out in an hour.”

“Noooo. Can’t we just live here? No one will ever find us.” Ann whined.

“Come on, I would suggest we shower separately otherwise…” Anne raised her eyebrows. “We’re likely to incur late check out charges.”

“You know, Anne?”

“Hmm?”

“I should probably meet your family at some point? You’ve talked about your sister but, well, don’t you think we should meet if I’m moving in with you?” Ann said gently.

Anne nodded her head silently. “Yes, you’re quite right. It’s just, well, our relationship is complex. We’re not very close but yes, you’re right.”

“I think you’ve been keeping that side of yourself away from our relationship and I think I understand but well, if this is a day for making commitments, I’d like to know about your past. You know? Meet this infamous sister of yours, look through your old childhood photo album, that kinda thing.” Ann chuckled. “I bet you were dark and brooding even as baby weren’t you?”

Anne leapt up and tickled Ann’s sides, rugby tackling her back onto the bed. After a flurry of giggles, their gaze turned soft and they kissed gently, basking in the knowledge they’d made an important step today.

After breakfast they loaded up Anne’s car and set off for the drive home. The tournament seemed so long ago, all that stress and planning. The tension of it had completely disappeared. As Anne pulled onto the motorway, she took Ann’s right hand in hers and kissed her knuckles softly.

“So, Miss Walker. Should I drop you off at your house to start packing?”

“Hmm. Probably but Anne, I’m so tired.” She whined.

“Tired! You’ve just had three days in a spa!” Anne laughed.

“Yes, but well. A devilishly handsome woman kept me up all hours of the night.” Ann flashed Anne her best bedroom eyes.

Anne’s core clenched at the memories of their sweaty bodies moving together like they were made for each other. And perhaps they were. Forged at the beginning of time, two pieces destined to find each other. The thought made Anne smile widely.

“Okay, we’ll tackle it next week then?”

“Perfect, then you can invite your sister round at the weekend for dinner. Once I’ve moved all my stuff in.”

“You’re getting bossier, you know.” Anne drawled.

Ann laughed loudly. “Oh Anne, you should know by now that I’m in charge.”

\--

It was tough for them both to settle back into the work routine the following week. Anne was excited to get back into the gym to begin her old training schedule but she did miss the freedom she had over her vacation. Plus she didn’t see Ann that much at all due to her packing up her house and getting it sorted with the estate agent. Ann was also miserable, she’d had such a heavy work week and taking over the lunch duties as promised had meant she barely had any breaks at all. Once she finally finished work, she’d go home and keep packing things into boxes. How did she have so much stuff? The movers were due on Saturday morning 9am sharp. Ann had booked them before she’d even assembled her first box to give her a deadline, which she was now regretting. By the time Friday night rolled around, she’d stopped trying to categorise her kitchenware and had just started shoving things in wherever there was a space.

“Knock, knock?” Anne said as she opened Ann’s front door.

“In the kitchen!” Ann shouted back.

Anne rounded the corner and stopped still. The whole room was in chaos, Ann was standing in her old dungarees with a stressed look on her face.

“I thought you could do with a glass of wine and some food?” Anne lifted up the bag of Chinese take out and the bottle of wine in her hand.

“Have I told you that I love you?” Ann said laughing. “Although, we might have to drink that straight out the bottle, I think I’ve packed all my glasses.”

Anne laughed as she uncorked the bottle with a satisfying pop. She handed the bottle to Ann who took the biggest mouthful Anne had ever seen.

“God, that’s good.” Ann said, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

“Right, what do you need my help with?” Anne said, scanning the room.

“Just shove anything you can see into a box. I’ve stopped trying to organise things now, I’ve got too much stuff!”

Anne shuffled, she was methodical, highly organised and it made her feel a bit sick to have kitchenware packed in amongst clothing. Ann laughed at her before throwing a tea towel in her direction. Anne caught it, took the end with her other hand and spun it before chasing Ann into her living room and whipping her on the bum. Ann laughed loudly, the noise echoed through the house before they both stopped, breathing heavily.

“Hmm. What do you say, Miss Walker? One more for the road on your living room floor?”

“You are awful!” Ann slapped Anne’s arm playfully.

“Or what about ravishing you on your kitchen counter? We had some fun up there.” A filthy smile played on Anne’s lips.

“You are such a rake. Come and help me or you’re not getting laid this weekend.”

Anne pouted before obediently following Ann back into the kitchen to finish the boxing up.

\--

Saturday was a hive of activity, the movers had managed to fit all of Ann’s things into their van and had unpacked it all within a few hours, leaving Ann and Anne swimming in boxes and clutter. Anne was excited but seeing her house in such a mess put her on edge.

“Anne, I know this looks like a lot but I promise I’ll have it sorted as quickly as I possibly can.”

“I’ll help, you don’t have to do everything yourself. Plus, I should probably get rid of some of my things too? Make it more of a shared space? I want you to feel at home here too.”

Ann’s heart soared at the understanding that from this day forward, this was their house. Shared. Split 50:50. She was positively giddy.

“Tell you what, let’s put everything we can fit into your spare room, that way it’s out the way for dinner tonight and I can start working through it all methodically without it being strewn all over the place?” Ann said thoughtfully.

“Yes. Very good. Not just a pretty face.” Anne nodded.

“Are you being patronising?”

“What? No.”

Ann left the room and walked up the stairs muttering. “I can tell when you’re being patronising you know.”

Anne rolled her eyes and smiled, this was the beginning of a new phase in her life. Ann was the best thing that had ever happened to her and she still had to pinch herself that this was real. Not a figment of her imagination. She wasn’t sure if she’d ever been this happy before.

After hours of shifting stuff upstairs and multiple tea breaks, the house was looking mildly presentable. Anne started prepping the chicken for dinner. She was cooking a roast with all the trimmings and the timing had to be meticulous to get every aspect of it ready at the same time. It was partly due to this that she was getting more and more irritated that Marian was late.

“She’s only ten minutes late, Anne.” Ann tried to placate her while she set the table.

“That’s not the point, she does this on purpose to annoy me. She KNOWS I hate people being late.” Anne replied curtly, stirring the gravy.

The doorbell rang and Ann suddenly felt nervous. What if Marian didn’t like her? She smoothed her hair down and stood up straight before following Anne to the front door.

“Anne. So nice to see you. Finally.” Marian said with a hint of sharpness.

“You’re late, Marian. You know how it upsets my equilibrium when people are late.” Anne replied giving her a perfunctory kiss on her cheek.

“Anne! Don’t be rude to your sister.” Ann interrupted, causing Anne’s mouth to hang open as she looked back at her.

Marian pushed past her sister and grinned wildly at Ann’s obvious dominance. No one was ever able to handle Anne like she had just done so effortlessly.

“Miss Walker! Have I told you how _lovely_ it is to meet you?”

Marian and Ann giggled together before Anne shut the door, sighing deeply as she trailed behind them to the kitchen. With Ann and Marian joining forces, she was in for a very long night indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all folks, hope you've enjoyed this journey as much as I have! Thank you to every single comment and kudos, you all know how to make a gal feel special. 
> 
> Now, to everyone who submitted a special request that I've not managed to fulfil, don't despair. I will endeavour to work it into my new one. I'd never let you down.


End file.
